Si Bella avait choisit Jacob
by lolinette
Summary: Twilight. New Moon, Bella revient d'Italie mais ne retourne pas avec Edward, Elle veut rester humaine et vivre avec Jake. L'Histoire commence bien mais les problèmes sont toujours attirés par bella! Histoire du couple Jacob et Bella! Team loup-garou. FINE
1. Chapter 1 et 2

**Résumé de la situation** : L'action se situe dans tentation, Bella est partie sauver Edward. Edward est sauvé, ils n'ont pas fait de promesse aux Volturis, Bella est distante avec Edward. Ils sont revenus à Forks. Bella est dans sa chambre, seule, le lendemain matin de leur arrivée. Seul Emily et Sam sont imprégnés. Couple Jacob et Bella.

Attention il y aura du Lemon mais c'est pour un peu plus tard le temps de vous faire languir!!! Enfin c'est classé M !!

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages pour proposer une histoire alternative qui me convient mieux même si écrite avec seulement mes pauvres moyens ! Toutes mes escuses pour l'orthographe et soyez indulgent car c'est la toute première fic que j'écris même si j'en lis beaucoup !

Chapitre I : Révélation

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais c'était pourtant réel et je le savais. Tout était allé si vite, c'était si confus que je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'après tous ces mois à le pleurer à me demander tout et n'importe quoi j'avais eu la révélation que j'attendais. Au plus profond de moi je savais déjà, mais ce n'était que maintenant que j'avais le choix que je décidais enfin surtout que je savais de façon certaine et limpide ce que je voulais.

Je savais qu'il était là dehors quelque part j'ouvris donc la fenêtre et murmura son prénom. Je me retournais et quand je reposai enfin mon regard vers la fenêtre Edward était là devant moi me fixant avec amour. Cela me fit mal. Il m'avait fait tant souffrir et pourtant c'était oublié car je savais qu'il m'aimait et qu'il ne voulait que mon bien. C'est avec ces certitudes que je pus me résoudre à lui parler directement avec franchise même si je savais que ça allait lui faire du mal.

**Edward… Je sais que tu es sincère lorsque tu me dis que tu m'aimes et que jamais plus tu ne me quitteras. Tu es pardonné. Je tenais à te le dire.**

**Oh Bella,** il s'était rapproché de moi mais je reculai, il ne s'attendait pas à la suite de mes paroles. Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir. **Je t'aime tellement tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ces mots sont importants pour moi. **

**Je te pardonne et j'espère que tu en feras de même avec moi mais sache que même si ce n'est pas le cas je te pardonne tout de même.**

**Une partie de moi t'aimeras toujours Edward car tu fais partie de mon histoire et que mes sentiments pour toi étaient fort, tellement fort que j'ai cru ne jamais m'en relever. Mais la situation a changé. **

**Je comprends maintenant que je tiens à ma vie. Je ne veux pas être transformé Edward et je ne veux pas non plus resté avec toi.**

**Je te veux heureux mais loin de moi. Si j'ai pu m'en remettre toi aussi **(surtout que lui il a l'éternité !)**. Ce n'est pas destiné à te faire du mal sache juste que je ne peux pas continuer. Cet amour n'est pas sain, pas comme il devrait être. Il est stupide et cause de nombreuses souffrances. **

**Je veux que tu tiennes ta promesse Edward, je veux que tu ne me fasses plus jamais de mal, je veux que tu partes et que tu ne reviennes jamais. **

Il était resté figé tout le long de mon discours, sans rien dire me laissant continuer comme si il s'attendait à ce que je lui disais.

Des larmes perlaient sur mes joues mais je n'avais pas flanché. Je souffrais de lui avoir fait du mal mais j'en avais l'habitude. Mais je me disais que le coup serait moins dur à encaisser si j'allais vite. Et je ne voulais plus souffrir. Il bougea enfin le regard peiné à un point inimaginable. Sa souffrance était saisissante.

**Je t'aime Bella et si tel est ton choix alors je le respecterais même si cela m'est insupportable. Je te pardonne d'ailleurs, tu n'avais pas besoin de demander, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Je suis heureux que tu restes humaine même si j'aurais aimé partager ta vie. Sois heureuse Bella je t'en supplie. Et sache que si un jour tu changes d'avis ou que tu as besoin d'aide je serais toujours là tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler. Je t'aime mais ne t'en veux pas moi je ne t'en veux pas. Adieu ma Bella. Je tiendrais mes promesses.**

**Adieu Edward. Je ne t'oublierais pas.**

Il me caressa la joue et partie pendant que je fermais les yeux pour enlever les larmes de mes yeux. Je m'effondrais sur le lit. Il fallait que je me calme.

A présent il fallait que je réfléchisse au moyen de me faire pardonner par l'amour de ma vie. Car c'est grâce à lui que je voyais le bonheur au bout du tunnel sombre Edward. Jacob. Mon Jake. Il me manquait tant. Je l'avais fait tant souffrir. J'espérai qu'il me pardonnerait un jour. Je l'attendrais.

Après manger je fis un mot à Charlie qui était partie à la pêche et me dirigea vers la Push avec ma camionnette. Je ne pouvais pas attendre.

Faites qu'il soit là !

Je m'arrêtais mais ne vit pas de grande silhouette avec une mine réjouit courir vers moi. Cela me manquait.

En coupant le contact cependant je pus entendre du bruit dans le garage. C'était lui. C'était surement lui.

J'entrais et le vis de dos travailler sur sa moto. Il faisait comme si je n'étais pas là et pourtant je savais qu'il m'avait sentie entrer.

**Jake…Bonjour**

**Oh pardon on se connait ? Désolé mais je ne vous remets pas.**

**Jacob !! S'il te plait ne joue pas à ça. Bella. Ton amie Bella. Tu me remets maintenant ?!**

**Ravie de savoir que tu es toujours vivante. C'est gentil d'avoir appeler pour donner des nouvelles pour pas que je m'inquiète trop ! Oh non escuse tu l'as pas fait ! D'ailleurs pourquoi tu l'aurais fait ta super-sangsu était là pour te protéger ! Alors tu lui as pardonné ? Les amoureux se sont enfin retrouvés ?!**

**Oui je l'ai pardonné et je suis désolé de t'avoir causé du soucis mais il ne fallait pas qu'il meurt par ma faute. **

**Même si toi tu as faillit mourir par la sienne ?!! Ah mais j'oubliais le bon vieux toutou était là pour te sauver sauf que c'était juste en attendant, un monstre de rechange !**

**Jacob ! D'une tu n'es pas un monstre alors arrête ! De deux non ce n'était pas juste en attendant puisque je n'attendais rien et je te remercie de m'avoir sauvée. Mais là franchement tu m'énerves ! Tu veux savoir ? Oui je l'ai pardonné oui je l'ai empêché de se tuer car je savais que sinon ma décision aurait été faussé et que je n'allais pas pouvoir m'en remettre ! J'ai fait tout ça pour avoir l'occasion de lui dire que c'était finit que j'avais tourné la page et que je ne voulais plus qu'il revienne. Je voulais être libre, que ce soit ma décision. Je suis toujours une calamité mais je ne pense plus à lui, même s'il fera toujours partie de mon histoire !**

**OH**

J'étais rouge de colère et d'énervement après cette longue tirade. Et tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire c'était OH !!! Non mais je rêve … j'étais vraiment totalement amoureuse de ce mec là mais franchement il aurait pu trouver mieux!!! Je commençai à rire. OH, non mais on aura tout vu !!

**C'est vrai ? Tu veux dire que c'est finit tu l'as oublié et il est partit ? !**

**Oui**

**Ah**

**OH, AH, tu pourrais faire des phrases s'il te plait Jacob parce que moi je te dis tout et toi tout ce que tu trouves à me sortir c'est des onomatopés !**

**Tu veux un soda ? **(t'aurais pu trouver mieux comme réplique !)

**Ouai je veux bien**

Et tout repris comme avant entre Jake et moi comme quand nous étions amis dans son garage. Mais le truc c'était que je voulais plus et que lui avait arrêté ses tentatives pour me séduire ce qui me faisait peur. Et s'il ne m'aimait plus ? Oh mon dieu c'était horrible ! Pourquoi mais pourquoi je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant bordel !!!

Le soir je rentrais pour faire à manger à Charlie. J'allai me coucher. Ma punition avait été levé pour aller m'escuser auprès de Jacob mais j'étais confinée à la maison pendant une semaine. J'avais eu de la chance je crois que le fait que je me sois pas remise avec Edward l'avait tellement enchanté qu'il avait oublié de me punir comme il me l'avait promis !

Chapitre II : Séduction Partie I

Jacob avait tout fait pour me séduire avant ( je distinguais maintenant deux périodes, la période Edward dont et la période postzombie alias période Jacob !) mais je voyais bien qu'il n'avait plus confiance en lui en tout cas pas assez pour réessayer de me draguer même si j'avais sorti Edward de ma vie. Je l'avais trop repoussé. C'était donc à moi de le lui faire comprendre ! Il allait pas s'en tirer comme ça !

Angela et moi devions allez faire du shopping cette après midi. Je l'avais invité dès que ma punition avait été levée et ça faisait maintenant 10 jours que je n'avais vu Jake qui m'avait invité à une soirée chez Emily et Sam avec la meute demain soir. Il me manquait tellement ! Donc je devais mettre tous les atouts de mon côté pour pouvoir lui redonner confiance en lui ou au moins lui faire perdre tous ses moyens ! Je ne me reconnais plus dans ces paroles ! Moi Bella Swan qui veut aller faire du shopping pour séduire son meilleur ami et son amoureux secret ?! J'étais une nouvelle Bellla plus sûre d'elle et mieux dans sa peau. Elle me plaisait ! J'espère que Jacob allait l'apprécier aussi ! Angela arriva et nous partions avec sa voiture à Port Angeles pour faire les boutiques.

**Allons y Angie opération shopping. Il nous faut définir les objectifs !**

**Alors trouver une tenue sexy mais pas vulgaire élégante mais pas coincée et enfin cool mais pas fashion.**

**Bien résumé même si c'est un peu mission impossible !! Alors toi il faut que tu trouves une jupe ou un short avec les jambes que tu as ainsi que un haut classe et des boucles d'oreilles clinquantes et belles pour se mêler à tes cheveux !! Tes chaussures sont géniales tu peux les garder !**

**Ca roule ma poule ! TOI et oui toi isabella swan tu dois trouver et bien soit une robe parce que tes formes sont fait pour ! soit un jean moulant avec un haut sexy et des chaussures à talons quoique non te connaissant tu vas te retamer par terre !**

**Merci Angie j'ai eu chaud !**

**Humm je dirais des ballerines mimi et hop t'es prête !**

**Ca marche ! **

**Oh non j'ai oubliée quelque chose !**

**C'est-à-dire ?**

**LINGERIE !!!! IL NOUS FAUT ABSOLUMENT de la lingerie fine parce qu'on ne sait jamais et qu'on se sent plus en confiance et plus belle quand on porte un magnifique ensemble qui ferait s'agenouiller tous les mecs !**

**Angela !! je ne te connaissais pas aussi coquine ! Sortir avec Ben te vas bien ! Ca ne me plait pas vraiment mais pourquoi pas ! T'as raison c'est psychologique !**

**Je sais je suis géniale !**

**N'exagères pas non plus !**

C'était vraiment une journée génial on avait pas arrêtée de rigoler avec Angie ! C'était vraiment une amie ! Même si toute cette sortie shopping m'avait fait penser à Alice et combien je l'aimais ! Mais c'était une autre vie et j'étais heureuse ! Enfin presque il me manquait encore Jacob ! Nous avions trouvé à peu près tout ce qu'il nous fallait.

Angie avait pris une petite jupe droite qui moulait bien ses fesses et mettait en valeur ses jambes avec un haut de couleur unie qui était à moitié dos nu. On ne trouva pas de boucles qui soient bien mais elle en avait déjà. J'étais la seule à avoir trouvée de la lingerie. Ensemble en dentelle noire et rouge simple mais très très sexy !!! Avec ça j'avais un tee-shirt à épaules dénudées volant mais serré à la taille qui mettait bien en valeur mes hanches et un jean dont les poches arrière étaient décorées par des broderies super classe ! J'étais contente de moi j'avais même trouvée des ballerines dans un magasin indien qui étaient beige avec une tête de loup turquoise brodée sur le dessus ! Même Angie les trouvait classe même si elle ne pouvait pas comprendre l'allusion !

Chapitre II : Séduction Partie II

Jacob devait passé me prendre dans 5 minutes. J'étais prête maquillée habillée coiffée bref j'étais je dois bien l'avouer sexy mais pas trop, faut pas non plus qu'il croit que je fais tout ça pour lui, même si c'est vrai, mais seulement qu'il retombe sous mon charme, que c'est compliquée les filles !! Bref je me regardais dans le miroir il allait craquée c'est sûr car si il m'aimait bien quand j'étais dévastée et avait l'air d'un zombie alors comment pouvait il m'ignorer alors que j'étais … enfin jolie quoi et vivante !

POV JACOB

Je descendais de ma golf, pris une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte des Swan. Bella m'avait tant manqué ! Je m'étais efforcé de ne pas trop montrer ma joie lorsqu'elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle ne pensait plus à l'autre et qu'elle était libre ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente obligé de venir vers moi parce que je l'avais sauvé et que j'avais été là pour elle. Je l'aimais et je serais toujours là pour elle mais je voulais qu'elle m'aime pour moi. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait en tant qu'ami et notre relation avait été plusieurs fois ambiguë mais à ce moment là elle ne savait pas où elle en était et j'avais tellement peur d'être rejeté encore une fois que je préférais attendre un signe… ou pas en fait ! Bella venait d'ouvrir… Elle était à couper le souffle ! Mais vraiment Waho ! Toutes mes résolutions étaient presque parties en fumée après cette apparition angélique. Je voulais Bella. Plus que tout au monde !

POV BELLA

**Hey ! Ca va ?**

**Salut Bella ! T'es …euh…prête ?**

**Euh… Oui attends je prends mon manteau et mon sac, Papa j'y vais Jacob est ici !**

**OK chérie ! Bonjour Jacob ! Amusez vous bien ! Bye**

**Bye ! **

Il m'a pas dit qu'il me trouvait bien ! J'avais beau essayer de trouver une explication tout ce qui me venait dans la tête c'est cette phrase ! Il m'a pas dit qu'il me trouvait bien ! Merde !

**Alors enfin libre ?**

**Quoi ?**

**Bah oui tu sais t'es plus punie ! Toi qui croyais ne plus pouvoir sortir avant tes trente ans !!**

**Ah oui et bien j'ai de la chance on dirait !**

**Moi aussi tu m'aurais manquée pendant 10 ans !**

**Toi tu m'as manqué pendant ces 10 jours !**

_**Silence**_

Son sourire était absolument renversant ! Il faudrait que je sermone mes hormones un de ces jours parce que j'étais comme on dit toute chose ! Jake me faisait un effet hallucinant. Que ça faisait du bien d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre ! Il conduisait vite comme d'hab ! Je ne m'étais pas dégonflée, il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir ! J'avais déjà prévenu Charlie que je dormais chez Jacob qui n'était pas au courant soit dit en passant ! Je savais que Billy était chez Sue on saurait tous les deux ! Attention je n'étais pas prête à aller si loin mais je voulais être seule avec lui et je savais que je pourrais facilement le convaincre quel que soit ces sentiments, à dormir chez lui. Je sais je suis diabolique ! Mais mon amoureux est un loup-garou alors ça le fait !

On arrivait, Jacob m'ouvrit la porte et j'entrai après lui chez Sam et Emily.

**Salut tout le monde !! **claironna Jake

**Salut vieux !!! **répondirent-ils tous en même temps ! **Salut Bella !**

**Hey ! Comment va ? Laissez moi devinez vous avez faim ?!**

**Bien vu ma belle ! J'ai une faim de Loup !! **répondit Embry

**Bella ! Bienvenue tu veux quelque chose à boire ?**

**Bonsoir Emily ! Je veux bien un verre d'eau s'il te plait j'ai un peu chaud ! C'est que c'est remplit de radiateurs par ici ! **je tournais mon regard vers Paul, Jared, Quil et Embry.

**Ah c'est sûr ça doit te changer de tes sang froids ! Au fait bonne décision ma vieille ! Tu verras les sangs chauds y a rien de mieux…**

**Quil arrête ! OK ? Bella sait que vous lisez dans mes pensées c'est bon lache là ! **

**Calmez-vous ! Tiens Bella ton verre d'eau ! **

**Merci ! Tu veux de l'aide à la cuisine ?**

**Oui je veux bien merci ! Tiens tu n'as qu'à démouler les petits pains stp**

**Ok ! Sam n'est pas là ?**

**Non il va arriver. Il est chez les Clearwater. Il ramène Seth et Leah.**

Après un moment dans la cuisine avec Emily je me décidai à poser la question qui me turlupinait depuis que j'avais réalisé que j'aimais Jacob. J'en profitais pendant que les autres étaient occupés et que nous étions au calme toutes les deux.

**Emily est ce que je peux te poser une question indiscrète pendant que nous ne sommes pas espionnés par des super ouïes ?**

**Euh oui vas y**

**Il y a un moyen pour empêcher l'imprégnation ? Je veux dire est ce que ça va forcément arriver ? Je sais que c'est un sujet délicat à cause de Leah mais disons que…**

…**que tu te demandais si Jacob n'allait pas t'abandonner parce qu'il se serait imprégné de quelqu'un d'autre ? Et que tu ne veux plus souffrir ce que je comprends et que donc tu veux être sûre ? C'est ça ?**

**Euh oui en fait c'est totalement ça. Je sais que Jacob et moi on est pas ensemble mais j'aimerais tellement que ça arrive seulement je l'aime tellement que je crois que cette fois ci je ne survivrais pas si il me quittait ! Et pourtant ça me tue de ne pas être avec lui.**

**Je vois. Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler Bella et sache que cette situation n'a rien à voir avec celle de Leah de Sam et de moi. Je vais quand même t'en parler en partie parce qu'à mon avis sinon vous gâcheriez une belle histoire en malentendu.**

**Je t'en prie Emily dis moi**

**Tu sais que Jake a reçu le gène des deux côtés ?**

**Oui ?**

**Sa nature de Loup est plus développée. Et il n'en est pas conscient lui-même, c'est Sam qui m'en a parlé. Mais quand il était un enfant il s'est disons imprégné d'une jeune fille et c'était toi Bella. Ce n'est pas l'imprégnation comme il te l'a raconté mais l'imprégnation volontaire. On ne choisit pas son imprégné or ce jour là Jacob t'a choisit. Nos légendes disent qu'un phénomène comme celui-ci n'arrive que lorsqu'un Quileute éprouve le grand amour. Cela l'empêche de s'imprégner plus tard en étant loup et de lui déchirer le cœur. Sam rechigne à le dire à Jacob car il sait que Leah sera au courant…**

…**et il ne veut pas la faire souffrir parce que lui ne l'a pas choisit.**

**Exactement mais je pense que tu dois être au courant. Donc ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Jacob t'aime depuis toujours et il t'aimera toujours.**

**Oh Emily merci !! **Je fondais en larmes ! J'étais tellement heureuse ! Waho Jake m'aimait depuis qu'on faisait des pâtés de boues ! !** Merci beaucoup tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagée !!**

**De rien mais si tu lui fais du mal je ne suis peut-être pas un loup-garou mais je te filerai la raclée de ta vie ma petite ! **

**Pas de soucis à se faire tant qu'il voudra de moi je serais là ! Oh ils arrivent !**

J'étais heureuse qu'Emily se soit confiée ! C'était énorme ! En plus cela nous avait rapproché ! Je me sentais un peu plus inclus dans cette merveilleuse famille et je voulais que Jake sache enfin la place que je voulais occupée ! Sam Leah et Seth arrivèrent. Emily et moi mettions les plats sur table.

**Pas touche les gars !!!**

**Sinon quoi ?! Tu vas nous foutre une raclée** **vampirette ?**

**NE M'APPELLES PLUS COMME CA !!!!!! Et oui gros malin je vais te mettre ta raclée si tu n'enlèves pas tes pattes de ce plat ! Et toi qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Te battre contre une fille ??! Alors Quil ?!**

**OK c'est bon t'énerves pas ! Ce que t'es susceptible ! EEMM On peut manger ?**

**Non attends tes frères et les dames d'abord jte signale !**

**Mouais**

Ils étaient tous mort de rire et moi aussi ! Cela faisait du bien de rire d'être avec Jacob de penser que je suis son âme sœur ! Houff il fait chaud ici ! J'enlevais mon pull et dévoila mon haut et par conséquent mes épaules !

**Tu nous fait un strip tease Bella ?!**

**Vous pouvez parler vous qui vous baladez toujours à moitié nu !**

**Tu as le droit de le faire toi aussi c'était pas un reproche au contraire !**

Jacob grogna à la remarque de Jared ! Et les autres riaient à sa réaction car ils savaient qu'il l'avait fait juste pour l'énerver ! Il était trop mignon quand il était jaloux mais au moins ça me permis de lancer mon plan d'attaque sur Jacob, je lui murmurais donc à l'oreille dans un souffle:

**T'inquiète pas mes strip teases te sont réservés mon cœur**

Il ne bougeait plus. Il était si choqué ! Je ne sais pas si c'était mon revirement où l'idée qu'il s'imaginait mais je lui avais fait de l'effet en tout cas et comme les autres étaient occupés à rire ils n'avaient rien entendus !

**A table tout le monde ! **s'écria Emily !

Je me plaçais à côté de Jacob et de Sam. Embry et Paul étaient en face. Emily à côté de Sam et Jared, et Seth, Leah et Quil étaient à côté de Paul. Nous mangions. Enfin les filles parce que les loups eux s'empiffraient. La discussion allait bon train. On plaisantait on parlait c'était agréable. Mais je n'oubliais pas mes intentions. Je mis ma main sous la table. Heureusement la nappe la recouvrait donc même avec des yeux de super-loup on ne me verrais pas. Par contre je sais qu'ils pourraient sentir l'effet que je faisais à Jacob je me concentrai donc pour ne rien laisser voir dans mon comportement qui fasse croire aux autres que j'étais la source de ce changement d'attitude !

Je glissais donc ma main sur le genou à Jake et la fit remonter lentement jusque sur le haut de sa cuisse. Hmm il était brulant et essayait tant bien que mal de garder son calme mais Paul du sentir quelque chose.

**Ca va mec ? T'as l'air bizarre ?!!!**

**Aucun problème tout va bien tout va très bien ! **

J'arrêtais de le faire souffrir si on peut dire et rapprochai discrètement ma chaise de la sienne. Nos jambes se touchaient.

Puis le repas se termina et j'aidai Emily à tout ranger. Les gars de la meute se battaient pour s'amuser. C'étaient bien des mecs ! Enfin au moins ils guérissaient en moins de deux ! Embry et Paul étaient en train de se battre et les autres pariaient sur le vainqueur. J'en profitai pour glisser un mot à Jacob :

**Tu viens faire un tour avec moi dehors ? S'il te plait ! **

Il me suivit avec le sourire charmeur et des yeux remplis de sous entendus ! Il avait compris c'était déjà ça ! Le jardin à l'arrière était magnifique et la lune était belle. Très Romantique ! Je commençai à courir.

**Attrape-moi si tu peux !**

Je riais tout en fuyant devant mon loup qui bien sûr me rattrapa en moins de deux dans ses bras musclés et chaud.

**Fais attention à ce que tu dis ou je te prends au mot !**

**Je t'en prie ça fait longtemps que j'ai plus peur du grand méchant loup !**

Sur ce il m'agrippa la taille fermement et m'appuya contre un chêne, mes jambes s'étaient enroulées autour de sa taille. Mes bras enlaçaient son cou. Puis il se rapprocha de moi et au lieu de m'embrasser frotta sa joue chaude et douce contre la mienne d'une façon si sensuel que je ne pu retenir un gémissement. J'avais chaud de partout, les papillons volaient de partout dans mon corps et je sentais le plaisir de son étreinte, de sa peau contre la mienne. Je le sentais frissonner à ma réaction. Nos lèvres étaient maintenant très proches, son front contre le mien.

**Oh Bella. J'attends ça depuis si longtemps ! Je t'aime.**

**Je t'aime aussi Jacob.**

**Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, tu sais je voulais juste que tu le saches mais s'il te plait attends d'être sûre car je t'aime tellement Bella que… que … **

**Je t'aime Jacob Black. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi et je ne peux plus imaginer ma vie sans toi. Et de cela j'en suis certaine. Jamais je ne te ferais de mal. Je sais que tu as déjà souffert par ma faute mais sache que mes sentiments sont sûrs et que jamais, jamais je ne te quitterais. **

**Je t'aime.**

**Alors embrasse moi crétin !**

**Bien Madame !**

**Mad…**j'aurais voulu lui dire mademoiselle parce que j'ai pas quarante ans et que je suis pas mariée mais j'oubliais instantanément mon idée lorsque ses lèvres soyeuses et brulantes se plaquèrent contre ma bouche. Il m'embrassait avec fougue et donnait tout, tout de suite sans retenu. Je me sentais heureuse choyée et en sécurité dans ses bras qui caressaient ma peau et me réchauffaient. Je glissai mes mains sous sa chemise et parcourais son torse si bien sculpté. Ce moment était parfait je voulais qu'il dure toujours et surtout qu'il aille plus loin…

**Oula c'est chaud par ici !! Eh ben les amoureux trouvez vous une chambre bordel ! **

**Jared t'es mort !!! **grogna Jacob.

**Oups désolé je file ! Au fait Sam veut te parler Jake !**

OH FRUSTRATION QUAND TU NOUS TIENS !!!!!!!!!!! Je le HAIS !!!!!!! Mais vraiment ! Aaaaaaaahhh ! Calme toi Bella ! Bon je me repeignai m'ajustai pendant que Jacob faisait de même et nous revinrent dans le salon. La honte ! C'est rien après tout on faisait rien de mal et ils ont déjà vus toutes les pensés à Jake donc… oh merde j'étais dans la merde ! Jacob alla directement vers Sam et moi je m'assis sur le canapé.

**Alors Bella s'est chaud entre Jacob et toi ?**

**Très chaud c'est même torride ! Tu dois savoir ça ! Ah non désolé c'est vrai t'as pas de copine ! **Non mais ! Je ne me démonte pas si facilement ! Bon j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort ! Oh et puis ils m'ont chambrée toute la soirée ! Bien fait !

Les autres riaient. Emily me faisait signe de son approbation ! Cool ! La discussion repartit mais je n'écoutai pas vraiment je me demandais si Sam était en train de parler à Jacob de ce qu'Emily m'avait dit ?! Quand il revint il me souriait de ce sourire que j'aime tant et qui me réchauffe le cœur, ses yeux pétillaient l'amour et le bonheur. Je sus alors que Sam lui avait parlé et qu'il ne regrettait pas son choix de petit garçon. Rien que pour ça j'aimerais les pâtés de boue tout ma vie !

La soirée se terminait chacun dit au revoir aux autres et nous partîmes avec Jacob. Je ne lui avais toujours pas dit que je dormais chez lui. Quand il mit le contact je me lançai.

**Jake ?**

**Oui ?**

**J'ai dit à Charlie que je dormais chez toi ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète de l'heure à laquelle je rentrais il est pas mal fatigué en ce moment et puis … j'avais envie de passer du tout seule avec toi.**

Pour réponse j'eu droit à un sourire solaire puis il ajouta :

**Je ne vois pas comment ta présence pourrait me déranger un jour, et ça me fait plaisir qu'on passe un moment tous les deux. **Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse et nous continuâmes le chemin jusqu'à chez lui qui fut très rapide.

Une fois arrivé il me guida jusqu'à la porte avec sa main au creux de mes reins. J'étais nerveuse. Mais genre super nerveuse. Et pourtant j'étais impatiente et c'était Jake mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de stresser !

Il avait peut-être interprèté ça comme si enfin comme si je voulais aller plus loin d'ailleurs ça ne m'aurait pas étonné car j'avais été un tout petit peu aguicheuse mais un peu seulement… Arrête de t'en faire Bella bordel c'es Jake ! Jake ! Il va pas te violer et puis au pire on passera un moment de gène ou je lui dirais que je suis vierge et pas prête comme dans un vrai feuilleton pour ados ! Allez reprends toi il te regarde bizzarement. Ah oui j'avais peut-être réfléchis trop longtemps car j'étais plantée là dans le petit salon sans rien dire depuis au moins deux minutes !

**Euh Bella ça va ?**

**Oui enfin je crois oui pourquoi ?**

**Sam m'a parlé. Apparemment Emily t'a parlé aussi et je me demandais après ce que tu avais appris si enfin et bien qu'est ce que tu en penses ?**

**Je… et bien…**

**Bella tu sais l'imprégnation ne t'oblige pas à être avec moi tu as toujours ton libre arbitre et enfin bon je t'aime et je respecterais ton choix.**

**Je t'aime aussi Jake et je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir car cela me fait trop mal d'envisager la vie sans toi ! Je ne me sens obligé de rien du tout j'en ai envie j'ai envie d'être avec toi. D'être tienne. **OUpps arrête tes allusions Bella !!

**Pourtant tu avais l'air hésitante ?**

**Et bien je sais que tu as fait ce choix quand on étaient des mômes et je ne veux pas que toi tu es des regrets à cause d'une décision que tu as pris tout jeune.**

**Bella je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours ! Je t'aimais déjà à ce moment là et ça en sera de même pour la vie car je t'ai choisit toi ! Je n'ai pes été victime de l'imprégnation ! Je l'ai provoqué car je ne voulais voir aucune autre fille que toi.**

**Oh jake !**

Je lui sautais dans les bras et l'embrassai avec fougue ; il me rendit mon baiser avec passion. Il provoquait chez moi une incandescence de bonheur, sa chaleur, sa douceur, mais aussi sa passion se déversaient en moi et je lui transmettais mes émotions. Nos mains exploraient le corps de l'autre partie de notre âme. Se touchant avec douceur, envie et impatience. C'était comme une danse. Tout mon corps le réclamait et en réclamait plus et encore plus. Mon souffle était heurté de plaisir. Nos gémissements s'entremêlaient à notre respiration pour former une mélodie envoûtante. Je perdais pied…

Il arrêta soudain et je compris que nous étions sur son lit, moi sur lui, lui en short et torse nu tandis que mon pull était par terre mon tee-shirt aussi et j'étais en soutif avec la tête complètement décoiffée. Mon pourquoi avait il arrêté ?

**Bella. Euh tu sais tu me plais beaucoup je suis vraiment désolé de m'être emporté c'est juste que j'ai tellement envie d'être avec toi mais je vais me calmer pardonne moi s'il te plait**

J'éclatai de rire !

**Quoi bella ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu ris ?**

**Espèce d'idiot c'est toi qui me demande de te pardonner alors que c'est moi qui me suit jetée sur toi et que JE suis sur toi en ce moment ! Jake c'est toi qui a arrêté, et j'en suis heureuse quoique frustrée car c'est beaucoup trop tôt et on sort ensemble depuis 5 minutes, mais je ne me suis jamais plainte ! Fais pas cette tête tu m'as pas violée !!!!**

**Oui je sais bien mais c'est de ma faute quand même je sais que tu ne peux pas me résister enfin tu sais je suis beau comme un dieu intelligent fort sexy…**J'étais morte de rire ! Y avait bien que lui pour se foutre de ma gueule comme ça !

…**T'es irrécupérable ! Bon je vais prendre une douche**

**Les serviettes sont dans le placard sous l'évier**

**Ok merci **

J'allai à la salle de bain avec mes affaires de toilettes. Je fermai le verrou au cas où et fouilla dans mon sac et…

**Oh non pas ça !! Yeurk ! Bella t'es stupide ou quoi ??**

**Non ma belle mais peut-être cinglée tu parles toute seule !**

**Jacob ! ……euh je veux dire jakounet…**

**C'est ça vas y balance ce que tu veux mais pitié arrête les surnoms débiles !**

**Mon gel douche s'est renversé dans mon sac et tout ce que j'ai pu sauver c'est mes sous vêtements donc si tu avais des fringues pour la nuit ça m'arrangerait**

**Tu sais tu peux dormir autr..**

**Jake !**

**Ok c'est bon je rigole je vais te trouver ça !**

**Tiens !! C'est mes fringues il ya plus de vêtements de fille, mes sœur ont remportées toutes leur garde robe !**

**Merci Jacob !**

**Oh et pour le gel douche t'as qu'à te servir et donne tes fringues je vais les mettre à tourner.**

**Euh oui merci ! tiens ! tu sais faire tourner une machine toi ?**

**Bah oui je te signale qu'on est que deux mecs ici !**

**Oui c'est vrai merci beaucoup la fée du logis !**

**OUai Ouai moque toi tu vas voir tu va le payer petite maline !**

**Hmm j'aimerai bien voir comment..**et je lui claqua la porte au nez, puis je me deshabillai pour filer sous la douche bien chaude comme la peau à Jacob.

Et là il m'attrappa par la taille de ses bras forts et rassurant, se blottit dans le creux de mon dos et me murmura à l'oreille un je veux te faire l'amour Isabella Swan, ses mains glissant de ma taille sur mon ventre et puis sur mes seins pour rejoindre mon cou qu'il embrassa tendrement…Bella arrête de fantasmer sous la douche ! C'est que de l'eau chaude ! Bon ressaisit toi ! J'attrappai un gel douche, il sentait bon, même très bon bien que c'était un gel douche pour hommes bien sûr car c'était l'odeur de Jacob. Je me lavais et sortit me mettant une serviette autour de moi et me séchai. Je me rabillais en mettant un shorty en dentelle noire et les affaire de jake : un short large et un tee-shirt qui finalement ne m'allais pas si mal ! je sortai quand ses lèvres se plaquèrent contre les miennes afin de me donner un baiser tendre et volé.

**Si c'est comme ça que je vais le payer je suis partante**

**Attends t'as pas tout vu ma belle ! Je vais prendre ma douche la chambre d'ami est à côté de la mienne.**

**Ok merci **

Je lui donnais un petit baiser pour la route et alla dans la chambre d'ami. Ce devait être la chambre de sa sœur. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être déçue de ne pas dormir avec Jake mais j'étais heureuse qu'il ait fait l'effort de ne rien m'imposer. Néanmoins je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être triste à l'idée de ne pas me blottir contre son torse et de ne pas sentir ses bras musclés et chauds m'enlacer pour dormir. Mais il me respectait et ça c'était vraiment enfin lui. Je me faufilai entre les couvertures et fermai les yeux pour essayer de m'endormir.

Soudain je sentis une vague de bonheur m'envahir ; un baiser tendre et affectueux venait d'être déposé sur mon front par l'homme de ma vie.

**Bonne nuit mon ange**

**Bonne nuit mon loup**

Je m'endormais paisiblement, sachant que mon amour veillant dans la chambre d'à côté et que rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Je fis un rêve bizarre mais commun comme un gloubigoulba de tout ce qui m'était arrivé dernierment en insistant sur des détails stupides : je parlai à un écureuil car j'en avais vu un en cours de chimie l'autre jour, je marchai dans la forêt de la réserve sur la plage et j'appercevais un loup au loin… Et puis un bruit énorme et sonore retentissait. Je me réveillais et découvris qu'il y avait un énorme orage juste au dessus de nos têtes avec un tonnerre impressionnant à vous foutre les jetons même si comme moi vous n'aviez jamais eu de problème avec les orages et des éclairs qui simulait le jour… J'avais la frousse, j'essayais de me calmer mais rien n'y faisait.

Là je me rappelais que je n'étais pas seule car Jake était juste à côté et n'avait surement pas été réveillé par ce boucan le connaissant. Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et alla dans la chambre de Jake, la porte était ouverte, il dormait profondément et je m'en voulais de le réveiller mais après je me dis qu'il m'en voudrait surement demain si je m'endormais pendant notre balade parce que je n'aurais pas pu dormir de la nuit.

Je passai ma main sur sa joue

**Jake mon cœur**

…

**Jake **

Je l'embrassais

**Mon cœur**

**Hmmmm**

**S'il te plait j'ai peur**

**Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a Bella ? Pourquoi as-tu peur ? Y a un problème ? **

Il s'était réveillé en sursaut à ses mots et paraissait inquiet et soucieux.

**Je euh non t'inquiète pas c'est juste que je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé mais l'orage me fait peur j'arrive pas à dormir. Je je peux rester avec toi ?**

**Bien sûr viens là **Il souleva ses couvertures en invitation, je percevais déjà la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Je me blottis contre lui et il m'enlaça tendrement en parsemant mon cou de baiser pour me sussurer à l'oreille :

**Je suis content que tu m'ai réveillé. Je t'aime Bella.**

**Merci. Je t'aime aussi Jacob.**

On s'endormit ensemble, sa chaleur me berçait, j'étais tellement bien que ça en était inimaginable. Je n'arrivais même plus à croire qu'à une période j'avais été un zombie.

Je voyais les rayons du soleil percer à travers les volets. Mon amoureux était endormi, j'étais bercée par sa respiration qui chatouillait ma nuque. Mon dieu que j'avais chaud ! Je n'allais pas tenir et pourtant je n'aurais bougé de cette position pour rien au monde. J'enlevais mon short, après tout j'étais en culotte et franchement j'étais même pas gênée face à Jacob. Puis mon haut car je l'aimais il m'aimait et même si on allait pas toute suite passer à l'action je ne me sentais pas gênée, contrairement à ce que j'aurais cru, car c'était mon amour mais aussi mon meilleur ami et que je savais que j'allais non seulement finir mes jours avec lui mais en plus je savais qu'il me respectait. J'étais donc à moitié nue tout comme jacob qui était en boxer. Je m'en voulais quand même de lui faire subir ça car je sais qu'il se retenait pour ne pas me brusquer et le tenter n'était pas juste mais je pouvais toujours remettre mon haut quand il se réveillerait après tout j'étais quand même caché par le drap !

Je pus donc me rendormir maintenant que j'avais moins chaud et que j'étais rassurée.

**Jake ! Réveille toi et viens on a besoin de toi !**

La porte avait claqué contre le mur et une voix grave avait hurlé ça ! Quoi ?? Je relevais la tête en gardant heureusement une main sur le drap qui était en train de filer car on voyait déjà bien que je ne portais pas de haut !

**Bella ! Euh salut ! **me dit Paul avec un sourire évocateur. Merde ! Manquait plus que ça !


	2. Chapter 3

_Je tenais à remercier mes toutes premières revieweuses : fan-de-jacob-black, Mrs_Esmee_Cullen, christou57, perleav, et lunita01._

_Merci pour vos compliments ! Ca me touche beaucoup et surtout ça m'encourage à continuer ! Je vous annonce donc que puisque je suis en vacances les prochains chapitres vont vite arriver !! (faut dire qu'écrire est beaucoup plus marrant que d'étudier et que je suis insomniaque en ce moment !lol)_

_Voilà bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes à vous !!!!_

Chapitre III : Perturbation

**Paul ? Qu'est ce qu'il ya ? Ça peut pas attendre ?**

**Vampire ! Grouille-toi !**

**Euh Bella…**Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout ronds lorsqu'il vu dans quelle tenue j'étais.

**Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé mais je dois y aller. **Il lâcha un profond soupir de frustration quand il me regarda et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Apparemment il avait remarqué que j'étais quasi toute nue et dans son lit un beau matin et que j'étais amoureuse de lui et que lui allait filer je ne sais où sans pouvoir en profiter ! Non parce que je sais bien que j'ai enlevé mes fringues parce qu'il fait plus de 40° et que je crevais de chaud mais bon le résultat est le même et Monsieur n'a pas daigné rester au lit tout ça parce qu'il doit sauver le monde. Je hais les complexes de Superman ! Voyons le bon côté des choses au moins il se transforme en loup, ce qui est beaucoup plus sexy qu'un mec qui se balade avec des fringues ridicules aux couleurs criardes et qui met un slip sur ses collants !

**Oui oui vas y je t'attendrais ! Fais attention**

**Paul tu veux bien te casser s'il te plait !!! J'arrive tout de suite !**

**Ok Ok c'est bon t'énerves pas !**

Paul partit Jake m'embrassa fougueusement avant de sortir du lit et de prendre un short. C'est fou ce qu'il a de jolies fesses ! A croquer… Bon on se calme Bella met en veilleuse tes ardeurs !

Soudain la panique m'envahit, la surprise et je dois bien l'avouer son baiser, m'avaient fait oublier un instant qu'il courait après les vampires et qu'il risquait d'y rester et que j'étais ici toute seule sans défense. Inspire, Expire, Respire… Calme toi, Jake n'est pas tout seul, ils savent se défendre, ils sont mêmes nés pour ça et en plus tu ne crains rien puisque Jacob veille sur toi !

OK maintenant je vais aller déjeuner et prendre une douche et j'attendrais Jacob. C'est partit !

Je remis mes fringues, enfin celles que Jake m'avait prêté, et alla à la cuisine. Billy n'était pas rentré. Je fis des œufs brouillés à la tomate et deux toasts. Je mangeais avec appétit, j'étais anxieuse. Avant c'était le contraire mais depuis que je voyais les loups s'empiffrer j'avais un plus gros appétit.

J'étais en train de faire la vaisselle quand Billy entra et je me souvins que lui n'était pas au courant que je devais dormir ici. J'entendis ses roues sur le planché.

**Bella ? Tu as dormie ici ? Charlie est au courant ?**

**Bonjour Billy euh oui et Charlie est au courant. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu mais euh ça s'est fait à la dernière minute et Jake a dit que ça ne te faisais rien si je restais.**

**Oh non ce n'est rien je suis content que tu sois ici. Où est Jake ?**

**Paul est venu le chercher.**

**Un problème ?**

**Apparemment, tout ce qu'à dit Paul c'est Vampires.**

**Ah, alors tu ferais mieux de rester ici jusqu'à son retour.**

**Oui merci. Tu as déjeuné tu veux que je te fasse quelque chose ?**

**Merci, j'ai mangé chez Sue.**

**Ok je vais prendre une douche.**

**Pas de problème.**

J'allai à la salle de bain avec mes affaires. Mince mes affaires de rechange avaient été lavées par Jacob. Je regardai dans le sèche linge et vit mes fringues ainsi que mes …dessous. Humm j'avais pas pensé à ça quand j'avais donné mon sac à Jake. Coquin va. Bref je pris mes affaires, une douche, et hop je me préparais. Ca pouvait aller. Je retournais au salon. Billy était en train de regarder la télé.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il était 10h00. Je décidai de faire à manger. Je savais que Jake avait toujours faim quand il s'était transformé et je savais aussi qu'il allait me rejoindre au lieu d'aller manger chez Emily.

**Billy ? Euh ça te dérange si je fais à manger ?**

**Tu n'es pas obligé Bella tu sais **

**Je sais mais ça me ferait plaisir et ça m'aidera à ne pas penser**

**Très bien merci c'est gentil à toi. Tu n'as qu'à fouiller dans les placards et le frigo.**

**OK**

Je trouvais mon bonheur. Heureusement j'avais appris à cuisiner avec pas grand-chose ! J'allais faire du poisson bien sûr puisque le congèle en regorgeait. Et humm il y avait des pommes de terre, et des poireaux, et parfait ils avaient des pommes. Donc poissons fris avec des dés de pommes de terre sautés en plat, quiche aux poireaux en entrée et en dessert humm crumble aux pommes. On était 3 donc avec Jake disons que je pouvais en faire pour 6. Je me mis au travail et à 13h00 pile j'avais terminé. Billy voulait attendre que son fils rentre pour manger. On eu pas à l'attendre longtemps cependant car il arriva 10 minutes plus tard.

**Jacob ! **Je me jetai à son cou dès qu'il eut franchis la porte. J'avais eu peur pour lui et il m'avait manqué car chaque moment loin de lui ne signifiait rien.

**Quel accueil ! Humm ça sent bon ici ! J'ai faim !**

**Tu m'as manqué tu sais ! Et j'ai cuisiné.**

**Génial. Tu m'as manqué aussi ma belle.**

On s'embrassait. Billy nous regardait avec un sourire. Ah oui c'est vrai il croyait toujours qu'on était amis et pas qu'on sortait ensemble. Ca semblait lui plaire. Et je me doute qu'il allait en parler à Charlie. Mon père serait aux anges ! Il considérait déjà Jake comme un fils et m'avait poussé à le voir.

Nous nous mîmes à table et mangions avec appétit, surtout Jake ! Ils ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur ma cuisine pourtant toute simple. Je me dis que je leur cuisinerais des trucs plus souvent, pour qu'ils mangent autre chose que des pizzas !

**Jacob ?**

**Oui princesse ?**

**C'était quoi cette histoire de vampires ?**

**Ah, et bien la rousse est revenue**

**QUOI ? Victoria est ici ? Oh mon dieu **Je tremblais de partout. Elle était revenue pour me tuer et, et Jake avait faillit mourir à cause de moi tout comme la meute, non, non je pensais cette histoire terminée, pourquoi les vampires venaient ils me hanter ?!

**Bella calme toi ! Je t'en pris ne t'en fais pas. **

**Ne pas m'en faire mais si l'un de vous est blessé pas sa faute ça sera moi la responsable je ne veux pas que l'un de vous se fasse tuer !**

**Bella !! Elle ne te fera jamais de mal ! Nous l'avons eu ! Nous l'avons tué ! Plus de Victoria ! **

**Tu es sûre ? Tu es sûre que c'était elle ?**

**Certain, la même odeur horrible, la même tronche, et oui elle est morte je lui ai arraché la tête moi-même et on a tout cramé ! Pas de soucis à se faire !**

**Oh Jake ! Personne n'a été blessé ?**

**Euh si Quil s'est cassé une jambe et Jared un bras mais dans deux heures ils auront plus rien, y a rien eu de grave !**

**Merci Jake ! Je suis tellement soulagée !**

Il me serrait dans ses bras, je me sentais si bien avec lui. On s'embrassait. Billy était retourné écouter la télé.

Plus de problème. Je ne voyais aucune ombre, rien pour gâcher le tableau !

Je passai le reste de la journée avec Jacob, nous nous étions promenés sur la plage, on avait parlé, on s'embrassait tout le temps, bref le paradis. Mais il fallait que je rentre chez moi car je culpabilisai de laisser Charlie seul pour le diner à manger un truc indéfinissable qu'il avait cuisiné si on peut appeler ça de la cuisine ! Je quittais donc mon amoureux sur le seuil de la maison et rentrais. Je m'attendais à voir mon père devant la télé ou en train de m'attendre pour manger quand je le vis assis par terre au fond du salon en train de regarder un album et de pleurer ??? Je ne l'avais pas connu nostalgique et je me demandais ce qu'il foutait par terre !

**Euh papa je suis là tu veux manger quoi ?**

**OH Bella ! Ma petite fille vient là ! **Il sanglotait et me pris dans ses bras, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais. Bizarre. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? J'avais un très très mauvais pressentiment mais je ne voulais pas y croire.

**Papa ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Dis-moi s'il te plait, tu me fais flipper.**

**Bella, je, ta Mère et Phil, ils ont eu un accident de voiture chérie.**

**Oh mon dieu comment vont-ils ? Ils sont à l'hôpital ?** Pitié dites moi qu'ils ne sont qu'à l'hôpital.

**Je suis tellement désolé ma chérie mais ils ne s'en sont pas sortis. Ils, ils n'ont pas souffert.**

**NON !** J'hurlai de douleur, mes membres étaient engourdis, ma tête était trop pleine. Non c'était un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar dont je vais me réveiller. Ce n'était pas un vide dans ma poitrine mais dans ton mon corps, dans toute mon âme qu'on avait creusé. Je me sentais vidé, une coquille vide, vidé de toute émotion sauf de la douleur. J'essayai de réaliser mais je ne voulais pas, j'étais juste là accroupie sur le sol ma tête entre mes mains, pleurant toute l'eau de mon corps. Tout le bonheur que j'avais pu ressentir avant était oublié. Je ne connaissais même plus sa saveur.

Impossible, je lui avais envoyé un mail il y a 2 jours pour lui raconter que tout allait bien que j'étais heureuse et que ma vie reprenait son cours. Tout ce que je voyais maintenant c'était un trou noir.

Plus de lumière. Nous avions passé toute la soirée et toute la nuit à pleurer avec mon père et je m'étais couché ce matin. Je ne rêvais pas, j'étais trop vide pour ça. Le choc mettrait longtemps à passer et la peine ne partirait jamais.

Je me sentais sombrée et je pensais à maman. Maman, je n'aurais plus l'occasion de prononcer ce mot. Elle me manquait tellement. Je m'en voulais d'être partie loin d'elle, même si je savais que je l'avais fait pour qu'elle soit heureuse avec Phil.

**JACOB ! **J'hurlai, je pensais à maman et je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas que je redevienne un zombie et la seule personne capable de m'aider c'était celui pour qui j'avais un amour tout aussi grand.

**Bella ! Ca va ma puce ? **

**Je veux Jacob, je t'en supplie dis lui de venir, pitié papa, je m'en sortirais jamais sinon, je je ne peux pas respirer, je j'ai trop mal…**

**Oui oui je l'appelle tout de suite chérie.**

J'avais trop mal et pourtant j'avais déjà souffert, mais ce n'était pas la même douleur car je ne reverrais plus jamais maman et personne, plus personne ne pourrait tenir ce rôle !

Jacob ouvrit la porte de ma chambre. Il me regarda et me pris dans ses bras comme pour empêcher les fondations de mon corps de céder, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il parle. Je ne voulais pas parler ou entendre des je suis désolé car on s'en fout carrément dans ses moments là mais carrément !

Il n'y avait pas de sensualité dans ses gestes car ce n'était pas Jake mon petit ami mais Jacob mon meilleur ami qui me soutenait dans le plus affreux moment de ma vie. Le pauvre il m'avait vu dans un état pitoyable et maintenant il me voyait dans un état encore pire, misérable. Deux jours que nous étions ensemble et il devait déjà affronter le pire.

On resta là pendant toute la journée, sur mon lit, j'étais dans ses bars qui m'empêchaient de m'écrouler.

Je redevins un zombie. Jake venait souvent mais je ne me sentais un peu mieux que quand il était là. Après trois semaines, c'est-à-dire après l'enterrement, après le testament, après avoir vendu la maison de Jacksonville et s'être occupé des affaires de ma mère, je revins au lycée. Et repartit au bout de trois jours.

Entre les regards : oh tiens c'est elle la pauvre chérie qui a perdue sa maman et les ho elle déprime encore, c'est le retour du zombie, aucun, aucun moment de répits et des gens voulant bien faire qui disent je suis désolé, et qui essayent de me changer les idées, qui raconte des blagues et racontent leur vie insignifiante…

Je n'en pouvais plus. Le soir j'en parlai à Charlie. Je crois que nous n'avions pas échangé plus de trois phrases d'affilée en l'espace d'un mois.

**Je n'irai plus au lycée, je ne peux pas, c'est au dessus de mes forces.**

**Bien et que comptes-tu faire ? Tu dois vivre ma chérie je sais que c'est dur mais ta mère voudrais que tu es une belle vie et que tu fasses des études.**

**Je sais Papa. Mais ce lycée, ces élèves, tous ces souvenirs je n'en peux plus.**

**D'accord.**

D'accord ? Et c'est tout ? Je le voyais qui prenait son téléphone et alla dehors.

Il revint 10 minutes après.

**Très bien tu iras au lycée de la réserve. Billy s'en occupe, il va t'inscrire et nous allons vivre à la réserve.**

**Quoi ? Tu vas pas vendre la maison quand même ? C'est la seule maison qui a abrité notre famille toute entière et maman vivait ici et non je ne veux pas. Je veux bien aller au lycée de la push mais pas déménager.**

**Bien. Je louerais donc une maison là-bas et tu pourras venir ici autant que tu le souhaites Bella mais moi je ne peux pas. Ta mère est la seule que j'ai aimée et cette maison je l'ai construite pour elle et je ne peux plus vivre ici.**

**Désolé papa je n'ai pas pensé à toi je suis désolé je sais que tu l'aimais. Et je t'aime tu sais je ne te le dis pas assez et si enfin au cas où je veux que tu le saches et que jamais tu n'en doutes !**

**Je t'aime aussi Bella.**

**Bien mais c'est moi qui achèterais une maison.**

**Quoi ?**

**Oui, j'ai l'argent de l'assurance et ce que m'a laissé maman et de toute façon j'aime la réserve et je prévois d'y habiter plus tard.**

**D'y habiter plus tard ?**

**Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je enfin j'aime Jacob et je sais que je vais finir ma vie avec lui donc je préfère habiter à la push.**

**OH ! Euh oui ok.**

**Bien j'irais voir l'agence immobilière demain.**

**Je ne peux pas venir avec toi j'ai du travail Bella je suis désolé.**

**Ce n'est rien je vais appeler Jacob.**

**Bien**

**Bien.**

Je prenais mon téléphone et composa le numéro :

**Allo ?**

**Jake**

**Bella ! Tu veux que je vienne ?**

**Si tu veux**

**J'arrive. **

**A tout de suite**

**Bye **

Quelques minutes plus tard il arriva sur sa moto. J'ouvrais la porte avant qu'il ne frappe et l'enlaça. On ne s'embrassait plus comme avant. Juste un petit bisou ou un petit baiser de temps en temps car j'étais trop triste pour avoir du bonheur. Je ne voulais pas être heureuse.

**Bonjour**

**Salut, j'ai un service à te demander.**

**Tout ce que tu veux**

**Tu peux venir avec moi à l'agence immobilière demain, je vais acheter une maison à la Push.**

**Quoi ?**

**Billy ne t'a rien dit ?**

**Je l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin pourquoi ?**

**Je vais aller au lycée de la réserve, ton père va m'y inscrire et Charlie et moi on va habiter à la réserve. Je vais acheter une maison avec l'argent de l'assurance.**

**Et Charlie va vendre la maison ?**

**Non je veux la garder. C'est pour ça qu'on a décidé que c'était moi qui paierais la maison de la réserve puisque de toute façon je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller d'ici car je sais qu'avec la meute tu dois rester ici.**

**Bella je je ne sais pas quoi dire. Au moins on se verra plus souvent et ça te fera peut-être un peu de bien. Ca ne va pas se régler de si tôt mais tu iras mieux je te le promets.**

**Ca ne t'effraie pas que je nous achète une maison pour après ? Tu sais je t'aime et je sais que je suis loin d'être la femme idéale, que je suis tout le temps triste et que …**Je pleurais dans ses bras. Il me consolait en me berçant doucement.

**Chutt, là ça va aller ma puce, je t'aime et jamais tu m'entends bien jamais je ne te quitterais et je t'aime comme tu es et pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Et ça va aller.**

**Tu sais je te crois quand tu me le dis toi, ça me paraît impossible et pourtant quand tu me le dis j'y crois.**

Le lendemain je me préparais et entendit la moto à Jacob se garer devant la maison je descendis et nous partîmes à l'agence. Je disais à la femme ce que je voulais et dans quel prix et elle nous proposa trois maisons à visiter.

**On peut visiter tout de suite ? Je suis pressée**

**Bien sûr vous n'avez qu'à suivre ma voiture **

**Bien merci**

Nous nous mirent en route et nous arrêtèrent devant la première maison. Bof. Non même pas en rêve, la visite n'avait aucun intérêt, elle ne me plaisait pas du tout. Nous allâmes à la deuxième qui était un peu mieux mais qui d'après Jacob avait besoin de beaucoup de travaux, et nous finissions donc par la troisième. Et comme on dit la troisième c'est la bonne. Plus petite que les autres mais aussi plus douillette, avec une cheminée, deux étages, trois chambres, un salon, une cuisine, une salle à manger, un garage, une salle de bain avec douche et baignoire. Elle était jolie, elle me plaisait et ne tombait pas en ruine. Je décidais de l'acheter à un prix soyons franc très peu couteux. Pas beaucoup de gens venaient habiter à la réserve et les prix étaient bas. Elle aurait valu beaucoup plus cher à Forks.

Je signai l'acte. Je venais de m'acheter un chez moi. Un foyer. Celui-ci n'existait pas encore mais je me sentais mieux car je construisais ma vie et c'est ce que ma mère aurait voulu.

Jacob me raccompagna et retourna chez lui, j'annonçai la nouvelle à mon père en rentrant qui fut vexé que j'ai signé sans qu'il l'ait vu mais qui était beaucoup plus soulagé lorsque il eu vu la maison, et le prix.

Cette nuit là je fis un rêve étrange. On aurait dit que c'était réel. Ma mère était dans ma chambre assis sur mon lit et me caressais les cheveux, je m'éveillais et elle était là bien vivante. Elle me dit :

**Bella ma chérie, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, je t'en pris vis pour moi, sois heureuse, il est temps que tu penses à ton bonheur, tu as bien fait d'acheter cette maison, je l'aime bien et je veillerais sur toi. Ce n'est pas trahir la peine que tu éprouves que de rire ou même d'être heureuse avec Jacob. J'ai toujours été un peu folle et fantasque, car je sais qu'il faut profiter de la vie à fond ma chérie. Et j'ai été heureuse de la vie que j'ai menée. Mon soleil c'était toi, et tu l'es toujours, alors s'il te plait continue de briller Bella, s'il te plait**

**Maman, oh maman je t'aime **

**Je sais ma puce rendors toi je suis là**

Elle me chantait ma berceuse et je me rendormis.

Le lendemain je ne savais pas si ça avait été réel ou non. Je ne croyais ni aux anges ni aux fantômes. Mais d'un autre côté je n'avais jamais cru ni aux Vampires, ni aux Loup-garou et pourtant ils existaient. Je voulais croire en cette vision. Et même si elle était fausse ça n'avait pas d'importance, car tout était vrai.

Je me préparais et alla à la Push voir Jacob.

**Salut Billy, Jake est là ?**

**Bonjour Bella, oui il est dans sa chambre, dis lui que je vais chez sue.**

**Ok Merci**

J'entrouvris la porte

**Jake ?**

**Bella entre**

**Salut**

**Salut toi ! Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?**

**Non tu me manquais c'est tout. Oh et Billy m'a dit de te dire qu'il allait chez sue.**

**Ok. Tu sais toi aussi tu m'as manqué ma puce.**

**Humm un loup avec une puce, pas très originale **Je me mis à rire, cette blague était pourrie mais je me mis à rire. Je ne l'avais pas fait depuis l'accident. Oh mon dieu j'étais encore vivante.

**Je ferais bien une réflexion sur ta blague pas drôle mais j'en trouve pas. C'est trop bon de t'entendre rire.**

**Je suis désolé Jake, j'ai toujours de la peine mais ça va mieux. Je ne veux pas décevoir ma mère en étant triste et sans vie. Ca ne va pas être facile mais je veux être à nouveau heureuse comme quand nous nous sommes embrassés ce soir là.**

**Ma Bella, tu n'as pas à être désolé, je suis là pour toi, et rien ne me rendrait plus heureux que de te rendre heureuse.**

**Bien parce qu'en fait j'ai un service à te demander Jacob Black**

**Ah bon et lequel ?**

**Rends-moi heureuse !**

**A vos ordres !**

Il m'embrassa si passionnément que j'oubliais ma peine. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était bon de sentir son corps contre le miens, de sentir ses mains sur moi, ses caresses, sa respiration pressante, d'entendre ses gémissement et de gémir a mon tour lorsqu'il sa hasardait dans des zones sensibles. Je sentais sa virilité dure contre ma cuisse. Nous étions allongés sur son lit. Je commençais à défaire son jean quand sa main m'arrêta.

**Oh Bella. J'ai tellement envie de toi. Tu es l'amour de ma vie et je n'ai enfin, je n'ai jamais ce genre d'intimité avec une autre fille. Je ne veux pas que tu te donnes à moi parce que tu es triste. Il est trop tôt. Je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes.**

**Tu as raison. Mais soit dit en passant tu sais euh ne va pas te méprendre car moi non plus je n'ai jamais eu ce genre d'intimité. Je j'ai toujours bloqué au niveau bisou.**

**C'est vrai ? Bella je suis si honoré que tu veuille** **que ta première fois soit avec moi. Notre première fois. Mais je pense que l'on doit attendre.**

**Oui moi aussi en fait je voulais juste t'enlever ton pantalon parce que tu as travaillé dans ton garage Jacob et ton pantalon est dégueulasse, donc comme je pensais qu'on allait se faire des câlins, juste des câlins, si t'es d'accord, je enfin c'est mieux si…**

**Oh merde quel idiot ! Désolé, je l'enlève. Et moi qui sors tout un speech sur la première fois, tu dois me prendre pour un idiot !**

Je rigolai, c'était vraiment quelqu'un de particulier. Je l'aimais pour toutes ces petites choses !

**Arrête de dire des conneries c'est mignon, et je suis heureuse qu'on ait eu cette conversation !**

**Humm oui. Au fait t'as parlé de câlins je crois ?**

**Humm possible**

**Viens par là toi !**

Cette matinée m'avait ramenée à la vie. Humm je pouvais à nouveau éprouver du plaisir sans culpabiliser, j'en étais heureuse même car je savais que c'est ce que ma mère aurait voulu. Et quel plaisir ! C'était même super étonnant que Jake n'ai pas eu d'autres filles avant. Un expert. J'avais de la chance. Un petit ami fou amoureux de moi, que j'aime et qui est bâtit comme un dieu (en fait comme un loup-garou mais il est aussi beau gosse !) et qui sait s'y prendre de manière divine ! Vivement la prochaine étape ! Je n'avais plus qu'un objectif maintenant et c'était de vivre une vie nouvelle et à fond !


	3. Chapter 4

**_Hello !!! Voici un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long que les autres, j'en suis à la moitié du Chapitre V que vous allez donc normalement bientôt pouvoir lire !!! _**

**_Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos commentaires !! Ca me met du baume au coeur!! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce nouveau Chapitre! _****_Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, même négatives (si c'est constructi j'entends je n'apprécie guère la méchanceté gratuite!) !!_**

**_et surtout si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas!!!!_**

**_Bisouxxxx_**

**_Bonne lecture!!_**

Chapitre IV : Transition

J'avais passé la semaine à faire des cartons avec Jacob. Le plus difficile était de savoir quoi emmener et quoi laisser car je désirais que cette maison reste la notre. Je savais que Charlie voudrait y revivre car il l'avait bâtit de ses mains pour maman et que même si je comprenais que le fait d'y habiter lui faisait du mal, plus tard quand il se rappellerait seulement des bons moments, il regretterait sa maison et réemménagerait. Ce qui m'arrangerait bien car j'avais bien l'intention de me mettre en ménage avec Jake un de ces jours futurs. Mais pas tout de suite, ne grillons pas les étapes, surtout que la meilleure restait à venir !

**Bella c'est pas possible t'as une tonne d'affaires !**

**NON ! Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça !**

**Voyons, alors 12 sacs différents et tu n'en mets toujours qu'un. Une valise entière de produits de beauté alors que tu n'utilises, j'en suis sûre, pas la moitié de ces trucs, et ton armoire Bella ! Des centaines de fringues et je te vois toujours qu'avec 6 ou 8 trucs différents. **

**C'est parce que je veux pas les mettre ! C'est pas moi, c'est des cadeaux, je peux pas les jeter quand même, et puis on ne sait jamais ! Et d'ailleurs tu crois pas que t'exagères un peu ? **

**Un peu seulement, et je comprendrais jamais les femmes.**

**Ca c'est pas un scoop chéri ! Et puis je vais t'avouer un secret féminin très bien gardé parce que je t'adore : On adore que vous ne compreniez rien même si on vous dit le contraire !**

**Je le savais ça ma belle ! Et je vais t'avouer un secret aussi : On essaye même pas de vous comprendre contrairement à ce qu'on vous fait croire !**

**Ah ouais ? **Je lui tournais le dos comme pour bouder, mais je savais que lui savait que je boudais pas vraiment, surtout que j'ai horreur des filles qui boudent ! C'est pour ça que ça m'amuse, c'est comme si j'achetais une robe rose à fanfreluches, tout ça parce que je suis une fille !

**Humm très jolies ton jean, j'aime beaucoup les broderies. **Me dit-il sur un ton évocateur. En effet j'avais mis le jean que j'avais acheté avec Angela l'autre fois et les poches arrières étaient brodées.

**Je rêve ou tu me mattes le cul ?!**

**T'as tout compris chérie ! Ose dire que ça te déplait ?**

**Je vais te montrer à quel point ça me déplait !**

Je m'approchais de lui et le tira vers moi en agrippant son tee-shirt, pour l'embrasser furieusement. Ses mains fourageaient dans mes cheveux, et je passais mes mains sous son tee-shirt pour sentir la chaleur et la douceur de sa peau. Humm. On atterit sur un carton vide qui s'écrasa sous le poids, nous par-dessus en train de rire dans une position compromettante…

**Bella ça va ?**

Mon père avait fait irruption dans la chambre et avait vite ravalé son air inquiet en nous voyant, pour afficher son air désapprobateur ! Fallait vraiment que quelqu'un vienne à chaque fois que moi et Jake on avait un moment à nous ! Si ma frustration augmentait encore je crois que j'allais exploser !

**Jacob ! Tu veux bien te lever de par-dessus ma fille s'il te plait !**

**Désolé Charlie mais la maladresse de ta fille est contagieuse !**

**Ouai ouai bien sûr ! Et jeune fille essaie de contrôler tes ardeurs ! **S'il se doutait une seconde que c'était ce que je me disais à chaque fois que je voyais Jake !

**Quoi ? Y a rien à contrôler tout va très bien on est juste tombés, t'es vraiment parano ! Et pourquoi c'est à moi que tu dis ça ? Tu devrais pas plutôt sermoner mon petit ami ?!**

**Jacob est un gars bien et…**

**Et pas moi ?! Non mais je rêve, mon propre père ! **

Jacob et Charlie riaient à présent ! Non mais c'est pas possible, ils se foutent de ma gueule ! RRRrr ! Oh et puis ça me faisait rire aussi !

Une fois les cartons terminés, nous commençâmes à faire les aller-retours. J'allais acheter les trucs dont j'avais besoin en double avec Angela parce que Jacob avait à faire avec la meute ; ce que je soupçonnais n'être qu'une escuse pour fuir les magasins ! En une semaine tout était terminé et installé dans la nouvelle maison qui heureusement avait pu être habitable de suite !

Ayant loupé la moitié de l'année scolaire et ne souhaitant pas y retourner pour bosser comme une forcenée, Charlie et moi avions décidé qu'avec tout ce qu'il était arrivé, je ne reprendrais le lycée que le semestre suivant au lycée de la Push avec Jacob. Cette solution m'arrangeait bien car je redoutais de devoir partir à l'université sans lui. Je ne voulais pas que nous soyons séparés, j'avais perdu trop de gens qui comptaient pour moi et lui je ne voulais pas le perdre ne serait-ce que quelques minutes.

Je repensais aux Cullen. Ils me manquaient. Je n'éprouvais plus rien pour Edward sauf peut-être de l'amour amical comme dans une relation d'une autre vie qui reste importante car faisant partie de mon passé. Mais récemment je repensais à sa famille, celle qu'il y a un temps je considérais comme la mienne. Esmée, si douce qui aurait sans doute fait de la maison un véritable havre de paix, Alice qui aurait couru les magasins avec moi, Emmett qui m'aurait chariée et que je considérais comme mon grand frère, Jasper qui aurait été le seul à comprendre ma peine quand maman est partie, et même Rosalie qui j'en suis sûre était heureuse non pas que je ne fasse plus partie de sa famille, mais que je reste humaine, chance qu'elle n'avait pas eu. Et bien sûr Carlisle qui aurait su trouver les mots et qui j'en suis sûr serait heureux de me voir vivre ma vie même si j'avais brisé le cœur à son fils. Ils me manquaient mais je n'étais pas triste, c'est juste que je repensais aux bon souvenirs.

Et j'avais une nouvelle famille. Bien sûr, Billy en avait toujours fait partie, Jake était mon âme sœur, mon futur mari, le futur père de mes enfants, et puis il y avait la meute, que j'aimais beaucoup.

J'étais dans la nouvelle maison, et qui dit déménagement, dit pendaison de crémaillère ! On allait la faire ce week-end avec bien sûr la meute, et d'autres personnes de la réserve qui voulaient nous souhaiter la bienvenue.

Pour l'instant c'était ma première journée dans ma nouvelle maison. Ce soir je dormirais ici tout comme Jacob d'ailleurs même si Charlie n'était pas au courant. Ma chambre était au deuxième et j'avais une salle de bain pour moi, la plus petite mais avec une baignoire ! Parfait pour prendre un bon bain chaud avec des huiles essentielles, du bain moussant, et des bougies parfumées. Je n'étais ni une accroc de la mode ni d'une coquetterie prononcée mais j'aimais me délasser dans un bon bain chaud…

J'avais fait les courses, et tout installé. Qu'allais-je faire maintenant ? Jake était en cours et je m'ennuyais. Je décidai d'aller chez Emily. Je téléphonais d'abord, on ne sait jamais je ne voulais pas arriver au mauvais moment.

**Allo ?**

**Emily, c'est Bella !**

**Bonjour Bella, comment vas tu ?**

**Bien merci et toi, je te dérange ?**

**Tout va bien et non je ne faisais rien de particulier**

**Ca te dérange si je viens, Charlie est au travail et Jake est en cours, j'ai pas trop envie de rester toute seule**

**Bien sûr oui viens pas de problème je t'attends !**

**Ok merci j'arrive tout de suite !**

**Bye**

**Bye**

J'aimais beaucoup Emily, elle était simple et gentille. Je ne me sentais pas gênée avec elle. Et elle ne faisait pas de boulettes comme les autres personnes qui se sentent mal à l'aise avec quelqu'un qui vient de perdre un être cher.

J'arrivai devant chez elle et frappa.

**Entre Bella !**

**Bonjour Emily !**

**Salut ! Alors tu veux faire quelque chose de spécial ?**

**Ah vrai dire non, tu allais faire quelque chose de spécial, je pourrais peut-être t'aider ?**

**Oui tu n'as qu'à t'assoir sur le canapé, j'apporte le thé. Voilà, tiens, il est à la menthe. En fait je cherchais un prénom**

**Merci. Un prénom ?**

**Pour le bébé**

**Oh mon dieu Emily tu es enceinte ! C'est merveilleux ! **

**Oui !!**

**Depuis quand tu es au courant ?**

**Le médecin me l'a dit hier, je pense que Sam va en parler à la meute aujourd'hui, de toute façon je doute qu'il puisse se retenir très longtemps, il était tellement heureux !**

**C'est génial ! Et tu sais si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?**

**Non pas encore il faut attendre et j'ai ma première échographie dans une semaine.**

**Je suis très heureuse pour vous !**

**Merci Bella !**

**Alors quels prénoms te plaisent ?**

**J'aime bien Abigaëlle pour une fille et Alexandre pour un garçon.**

**Ce sont de très beaux prénoms ! Et Sam ?**

**Humm il est d'accord, mais il est d'accord avec tout ce que je dis en ce moment !**

**Vous allez faire des parents formidables j'en suis sûre !**

**J'espère !**

**De toute façon vous êtes déjà quasiment les parents de la meute !**

**C'est vrai que ça peut ressembler à ça ! Et avec Jake tout se passe bien ?**

**A merveille, je lui suis vraiment reconnaissante de m'avoir soutenue pendant cette période, il est formidable, je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux.**

**Je suis heureuse que vous soyez heureux ensemble ! Et Charlie ça va ?**

**Ca peut aller, la mort de me mère l'a beaucoup affectée aussi mais il est fort.**

**Et le déménagement ?**

**Finit ! Nous avons officiellement déménagé ! D'ailleurs Sam va t'en parler, vous êtes invités tous Samedi soir pour pendre la Crémaillère !**

**Génial ! Nous y serons ! Tu ne reprends les cours qu'au prochain semestre ?**

**Oui avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé j'ai accumulé trop de retard et cela va me permettre de trouver du travail pour payer de la fac l'année prochaine. Ma mère m'a laissé assez pour payer mes frais et tout, j'ai pas de soucis à me faire de ce côté-là mais bon je ne veux pas me laisser aller et cet argent nous sera utile pour plus tard.**

**Tu en as trouvé ?**

**Pas encore, mais tous ne m'ont pas répondu. Je compte y retourner demain.**

**Tu sais ils vont ouvrir un musée à la réserve sur le peuple Quileute et vu que les postes sont attribués en fonction de l'avis du conseil de la tribu je pense que tu as toutes tes chances !**

**C'est vrai je ne savais pas !**

**Il s'est passé pas mal de choses ces derniers temps…**

**Oui c'est vrai j'avoue ne pas avoir été attentive à tout !**

**C'est normal Bella, personne ne peut t'en vouloir ! Parles en à Billy, je suis sûre que tu serais qualifiée !**

**Ca consisterait en quoi ?**

**D'après ce que je sais, ça serait surtout de l'accueil, de la vente de souvenirs et du rangement ce genre de choses, en plus des visites. C'est Billy qui est sensé vous former sur les légendes. Je pense que ça pourrait t'intéresser, surtout qu'en temps qu'imprégnée, tu es en plein dedans !**

**Oui ! Ca m'étonne que Jake ne m'en ai pas parlé !**

**Il n'a pas du y penser ! Surtout qu'il ne voit pas souvent Billy qui passe son temps chez sue, étant donné que Jacob passe aussi beaucoup de temps avec toi !**

**Oui c'est vrai je me sens honteuse de l'accaparer autant !**

**Ne le sois pas ! Je crois que rien ne lui fais plus plaisir et c'est normal, vous êtes liés, je sais ce que c'est que d'être loin de son imprégné et pourtant je vis avec et il me manque tous les jours !**

**J'irais voir Billy alors ! J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas déjà embauché quelqu'un !**

**Apparemment ils vont prendre trois personnes et ils n'ont pas encore arrêtés leur choix donc je pense que tu as tes chances !**

**Oui ! Ca me soulage. Oh et surtout appelle moi quand tu voudras aller faire les boutiques pour le bébé, il faut aussi qu'on t'organise une fête !**

**Non tu n'es pas obligé ! Et pour la fête on va attendre encore un peu !**

**OK pour la fête mais pour le shopping ça me ferait plaisir ! **

**D'accord je t'appellerais, je vais y aller après mon échographie je pense.**

**Ok ! Ca marche ! Je vais devoir y aller, il faut que je passe voir Billy et Charlie va s'inquiéter si je ne suis pas là, il faut que je lui prépare un bon dîner pour notre première journée dans la maison ! Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose ! Et merci !**

**De rien et pareil pour toi ! A bientôt Bella !**

**Oui à samedi ! Bye !**

**Bye !**

Je partais en direction des Blacks, Jacob n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, je pourrais le voir aussi avant de rentrer ! Je m'arrêtais devant la maison et frappa !

**Entrez !**

**Bonjour Billy !**

**Bonjour Bella ! Jake n'est pas encore là !**

**C'est toi que je viens voir en fait.**

**Ah bon ? Dis-moi tout ?**

**Je suis allé voir Emily et elle m'a parlé du Musée et puisque je cherche du boulot jusqu'à ce que je reprenne les cours je me demandais si la place était libre ?**

**Bien sûr ! C'est une excellente idée, il faut que j'en parle avec le conseil, on se réunit demain pour choisir les personnes, tu as bien fait de passer ! En plus tu connais déjà une partie de nos légendes et je suppose qu'elles ont plus d'intérêts pour toi que pour ceux qui pensent que ce ne sont que des légendes.**

**Vous avez raison, et j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir en savoir plus. En plus ça me servira pour plus tard quand Jake et moi aurons des enfants. **

Merde. Je le pensais et c'est sorti comme ça ! Mais je viens de dire à Billy que je veux avoir des bébés avec son fils, avec qui je n'ai jamais eu de relation sexuelle d'ailleurs ! Mais avec qui je vais passer ma vie bien évidemment. Je ne m'étais encore jamais vu comme une maman. Je suppose que c'était la nouvelle d'Emily qui me chamboulait. Mais j'aimais beaucoup cette idée d'avoir des mini Jake courir partout, des enfants à nous. Enfin ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il fallait que j'en parle avec Billy car je n'en avais encore jamais parlé avec Jake ! Mais bon je suppose que son père allait faire comme si je n'avais rien dit.

**Oui sans aucun doute. Je t'appelle demain pour te confirmer ça ok ?**

**Merci Billy ! Oh et n'oubliez pas pour Samedi !**

**Oui je sais Charlie m'a prévenu ! **

**Ok Bye Billy !**

**Au revoir Bella !**

J'allais sortir quand Jake entra !

**Salut Papa ! Oh Bella ! Je ne savais pas que tu venais !**

**Moi non plus à vrai dire je suis passé voir ton père pour postuler pour le job au musée !**

**Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais complètement oublié ce truc là !**

**Qu'est ce que tu n'oublies pas !**

**Toi ! **Sur ce il m'embrassa !

**Bonne réponse !**

**Oh vous ne devinerez jamais, j'ai une super nouvelle !**

**Emily est enceinte ?**

**OUI mais comment tu le sais ? **

**Je suis allé chez elle cette aprème ! Grillé !**

**Humm c'est pas grave j'ai déjà plusieurs idées de comment tu pourrais te faire pardonner !**

**Ah oui ?**

**Oui oui**

Il m'embrassa derechef, humm j'avais tellement envie de lui !

**Jacob tu transmettras mes félicitations à Sam et Emily !**

**Ok 'pa !**

**Jake je dois y aller ! Vous venez manger à la maison ce soir ?**

**Oui pourquoi pas ! Papa ?**

**Bien sûr !**

**Ok je vais me mettre aux fourneaux alors ! Bisou chéri à ce soir !**

**Je t'aime !**

**Moi aussi ! Bye !**

Je reparti chez moi après avoir eu droit à mon baiser et commença à préparer le dîner ! Charlie rentra et je lui annonçais que j'avais surement trouvé du travail, ce qui le réjouit et Billy et Jake arrivèrent pour manger ! On mangea tranquillement comme une vraie famille !

En y réfléchissant je ne savais pas ce qu'il était arrivé à la mère de Jacob. Je savais que Jake en souffrait et je ne voulais pas remué le couteau dans la plaie !

Quand ils furent partis, je débarrassais et alla me coucher.

Le lendemain dans la soirée Billy m'appela pour m'annoncer que j'avais le job et qu'il fallait que je vienne le lendemain après-midi pour connaître l'équipe et tout. J'avais passé la journée à lire un livre sur les Quileutes pour être à la hauteur.

Le lendemain j'arrivai donc sur le site du musée qui était encore en aménagement. Ils voulaient nous former avant que le musée n'ouvre, j'allais donc passer ma semaine là-bas et tant mieux, car Jake étant en cours je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire à part lire !

Les deux autres employés s'appelaient Céline et Julian. Céline, une quileute d'environ 25 ans, avait un doctorat en Histoire et était la responsable, elle venait de revenir à la réserve après ses études à la fac de Seattle. Julian, un garçon de mon âge environ, avait le même grade que moi et ayant obtenu son diplôme, il travaillait pendant un an avant d'aller à la fac. Ils habitaient tout deux à la réserve et je les invitais à ma crémaillère pour qu'on puisse se connaître un peu mieux !

L'aménagement se passa bien, Céline, que je trouvais réservée au début, était en fait une vraie tornade, toujours en train de rire et super compétente, on s'entendait vraiment bien et j'en étais heureuse, de plus même si c'est elle qui dirigeait, elle ne jouait pas les petits chefs exécrables. Julian était cool, le style super calme et sérieux, il était gentil.

Le samedi arriva vite et je préparais la maison avec Charlie et Jake. Emily était venue m'aider à cuisiner. Les gars de la meute arrivèrent, avec Leah qui agissait bizarrement, Billy était là ainsi que Sue, Julian était là aussi, quelques voisins, Céline m'avait prévenue qu'elle arriverait un peu plus tard.

La soirée était agréable, tout le monde avait l'air de s'amuser.

**Ca va chérie ?**

**Oui tout va bien ! Tu ne trouves pas que Leah est bizarre ?**

**Ah oui ça ! Elle s'est imprégné de ton collègue je crois, Julian c'est ça ?**

**Sérieux ! C'est génial !!**

**Ouai elle va enfin nous foutre la paix avec Sam, par contre j'ai pas hâte de lire ses nouvelles pensées !**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Et bien quand on est imprégné on pense disons des fois à des choses que les autres ne sont pas censés voir ! Comme par exemple quand Paul t'a surpris dans mon lit et bien toute la meute était au courant en deux secondes et les mecs se plaignaient beaucoup que je n'arrivais pas à canaliser mes pensées sur autre chose que toi et vu que nos émotions sont liés et bien disons qu'ils ressentent ce que je ressens pour toi quand on est Loups ! **

**Quoi ?! Non tu débloques !**

**Je t'assure ! Je suis désolé mais j'y peux rien !**

**Je suis morte de honte !**

**Faut pas tu sais c'est la même chose pour chacun de nous ! Et puis on est frères.**

**Ouai mais quel rapport avec Leah ?**

**Et bien ça veut dire qu'on va penser à ce Julian comme enfin Yeurk !! **

**Oh pitié Jacob arrête de faire l'enfant tu crois que c'est mieux pour Leah qui doit endurer toutes vos pensées !**

**Ah ouai j'y avais jamais réfléchit !**

**Ah les mecs !**

Céline arriva plus tard. Elle dit bonjour à tous le monde et je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle s'attardait sur Embry. Celui-ci était comme hypnotisé par elle ! Oh non je rêve encore un ! Ma crémaillère devenait la nouvelle agence matrimoniale ! En même temps il n'y avait pas tant de gens que ça avec du sang quileute que les gars, enfin les gars et Leah, ne connaissaient pas !

Jacob me confirma qu'Embry s'était bien imprégné ! On allait être l'équipe des imprégnés là-bas ! Au moins ils allaient être maintenant mis au courant et je suis sûre que ça allait vraiment être merveilleux pour Céline qui avait passé sa vie à étudier les légendes indiennes ! Mais j'y pense, je me retrouvais avec une amie avec qui je pouvais parler en toute franchise, sans secret ! C'était génial ! Jacob aussi avait l'air ravi, je pensais que c'était pour ses frères et sœur mais il m'apprit quelque chose auquel je n'avais pas pensé :

**En fait je suis super content que Julian soit avec Leah !**

**Oui c'est normal **

**Non je veux dire, tu va être avec lui toute la journée et je suis plus rassuré !**

**Non mais tu me prends pour qui ! Tu me fais même pas confiance ! Alors que nous aussi on est imprégnés !**

**Bella ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance c'est en tous les mecs de la terre ! J'ai pas envie qu'il reluque ou qu'il drague ma petite amie !**

**Tu serais pas un peu possessif et jaloux par hasard ?**

**Absolument pas !**

**Ouai bien sûr !**

**Ok mais tu es la plus belle femme du monde et la meilleure personne que je connaisse donc j'ai des escuses !**

**Les flatteries ne marchent pas mon cher ! Mais je t'en prie continue d'essayer !**

On rigolait ensemble. J'aimais bien le voir jaloux même si je savais que c'était dangereux des fois mais je savais qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès et comment lui en vouloir ?!

La soirée se finissait, apparemment les gens avaient aimé !

Pendant la semaine je pris mes fonctions au musée, qui n'ouvriraient que dans deux semaines. On finissait de tout installer cette semaine et il restait une semaine fermé avant l'ouverture. A peine commencée, déjà une semaine de vacances ! Chouette ! Embry et Leah sortaient avec Céline et Julian, mais ils ne leur avaient pas encore annoncé la nouvelle, ils attendaient le feu de camp du week-end. Emily m'annonça qu'elle en était à son troisième mois et que le bébé était une fille, Abigaëlle.

Jacob venait me chercher tous les soirs après mon travail et on passait la plupart de notre temps libre ensemble, y compris les nuits où Jacob montait par la fenêtre pour venir dormir avec moi. Les cours étaient presque finis.

Je repensais souvent à ma mère mais la douleur avait fait place au regret qu'elle ne soit pas là pour partager ces choses avec moi. Mais je savais au fond de moi qu'elle veillerait toujours sur moi.

Le vendredi, Emily et moi cuisinèrent chacune de notre côté pour le feu de camp.

Vendredi soir sur la plage, Billy raconta l'histoire des Loup-garou et de l'imprégnation. Celine et Julian apprirent la vérité et tous félicitaient Sam et Emily pour leur future fille !

Le samedi j'allais faire des emplètes avec Emily pour le bébé. Céline nous accompagnait, Emily aussi l'avait adoptée. C'était agréable d'avoir des amies à qui parler librement. On trouva d'adorables chaussons et des petites tenues trop mignonnes ! On s'explosait de rire devant toute une gamme de layettes avec des « j'ai une faim de loup ! » « jolie comme maman » « têtue comme papa » etc… Je craquai littéralement. J'en pris une grande partie pour Emily.

**Bella ! C'est trop arrête !**

**Non non non ! Je peux pas m'en empêcher c'est trop mignon ! S'il te plait ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir ! **

**Bon d'accord mais n'exagère pas !**

**Promis !**

Céline acheta également des robes trop mignonnes pour la petite. Emily protesta encore.

**Arrêtez les filles c'est trop !**

**Ah non tu peux pas me dire ça ! Tu as autorisée Bella donc moi aussi je peux ! Et puis t'as pas le choix ! **

**Merci beaucoup !**

**De rien ! **Nous répliquâmes toutes les deux en cœur !

J'avais passé une super journée !

Le dimanche mon père reçu un coup de téléphone. Il devait s'absenter pour la semaine mais rechignait à me laisser toute seule !

**Papa ! Je suis pas toute seule ! Il ya Jake, Billy, Emily et tous les autres ! **

**Je suis désolé de devoir partir pendant ta semaine de vacance !**

**C'est rien papa ! Et puis Jake pourrait venir habiter ici pendant une semaine !**

**Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile Bella !**

**Papa ! Bon puisque je ne vais pas y couper, je préfère prendre les devants ! Alors écoute moi bien c'est déjà pas facile alors je veux pas me répéter ! Si Jacob et moi voulions le faire on aurait pas besoin que tu partes pendant une semaine ! Mais sache que je suis vierge, que je sais qu'il faut que je me protège et que je prends la pilule, maman m'avait déjà briefée et j'aime Jake donc oui les choses risquent d'évoluer entre nous et c'est normal ! Donc s'il te plait vas y !**

**Bien ! je vois que je n'ai plus qu'à me taire ! D'accord. Mais pas de bétises !**

**Ok !**

**Je vais faire ma valise**

**J'appelle Jake.**

Une semaine en amoureux !!!! Lalalalalalalala lalalala la lala… j'avais envie de chanter !

**Allo ?**

**Jake !**

**Salut mon cœur ! ça va ?**

**Très bien ! Dis mon père doit s'en aller pour une semaine pour son travail, ça te dit de venir habiter à la maison pendant ce temps, Charlie veux pas que je reste toute seule !**

**Charlie est d'accord ? Il se drogue ou quoi ?**

**Pourquoi serais tu mal intentionnée jeune homme ?**

**Mal non mais intentionné oui**

**Humm j'ai hâte de voir ça ! Charlie prend son avion ce soir tu peux venir ?**

**Pas de problème je serais là !**

**Ok je te laisse Bye ! Je t'aime !**

**Je t'aime aussi Bella ! A ce soir !**

Charlie était partit avant que Jacob n'arrive et je commençais à être nerveuse ! Pourtant j'avais attendue le moment où on serait tous les deux longtemps. Mais je savais que cette semaine Jacob et moi allions passer à l'étape suivante… Humm ! Ce qui me réjouissait car il était temps après tous ces mois, mais me faisait quand même un peu peur. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit déçu.

Quand Jake arriva, je vis qu'il était un peu stressé lui aussi ! Ca me rassurait, après tout c'était notre première fois à tous les deux et on s'aimait profondément, mieux, nous étions des âmes sœurs ! Et moi ridicule comme je suis, je me faisais du souci pour ma performance ! Quelle cruche ! Mais bon j'étais une femme, c'est pas de ma faute si je m'inquiète pour tout, c'est génétique !

En fait on passa une soirée normal, comme d'hab' ! On mangeait puis regardait la télé lové l'un contre l'autre. Une fois qu'on eut pris notre douche, chacun dans une salle de bain différente, nous allions nous coucher dans ma chambre comme beaucoup de soir ! Jacob ne tenta rien. Je me sentais si bien dans ses bras, c'était un vrai gentleman, il ne profitait pas de l'occasion, ne me foutait pas la pression, j'aimais un homme bien.

Le lendemain je me réveillais auprès de mon amoureux qui n'avait pas besoin de filer par la fenêtre pour une fois ! Il était encore endormi et il était tellement mignon et paisible. Je le réveillais en couvrant son visage de baisers…ce qui fit vite effet, il se réveillait et m'embrassa à son tour. Nous nous étreignions avec passion et amour, les choses suivant leur cours, je voulais qu'on aille plus loin, j'avais envie de lui.

**Bella, tu es sûre ? **

**Fais-moi l'amour Jake, je t'aime **

**Je t'aime aussi ma Bella.**

Ce fut la meilleure expérience de toute ma vie, et encore j'avais eu mal, forcément j'étais vierge ! J'avais hâte qu'on recommence. Quand je le sentais en moi, nous ne formions plus qu'un. Une seule âme, un seul cœur. Il avait été très tendre et très doux, ça n'aurait pas pu être mieux ! J'y avais pris tellement de plaisir ! On sait même si on ne l'a jamais fait que c'est beaucoup de plaisir et blablabla… Mais quand on le vit c'est…indicible ! Absolument renversant ! Plus rien existe à part lui moi et notre bonheur ! Nous étions maintenant blottis l'un contre l'autre.

**Bella ?**

**Oui ?**

**Ca va tu n'as pas trop mal ? Je suis désolé j'ai surement été maladroit.**

**Non pas du tout, tu as été parfait et je ne dis pas ça pour te rassurer. Je le pense réellement, ça a été parfait et c'est normal que j'ai eu mal à un moment puisque j'étais vierge mais c'est vite passé et tu as été tout sauf maladroit, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'inquiéter !**

**Bella ! Tu es la femme la plus maladroite de la terre en temps normal mais crois moi surement pas sur ce plan là !**

**La plus maladroite de la terre ? Merci c'est gentil !**

**Je t'aime chérie !**

**Vas y essaye de t'en tirer avec une pirouette ! **

**Et comme ça ? ça marche ? **Il m'embrassait dans le cou et faisait glisser sa main de ma cuisse jusqu'à mes seins…

**Humm continue d'essayer, je te dirais quand ça marchera !**

Et on continua ainsi toute la journée !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Enfin on fit des pauses quand même, enfin vous savez des pauses humaines, genre manger, toilettes, douche quoique là aussi on l'avait fait !!

La semaine passa très très très vite ! Jake était adorable ! On aurait dit une vraie petite vie de couple, tous les deux dans la maison. Ca me plaisait beaucoup.

On était déjà jeudi. Jake avait du s'absenter pour faire un truc avec la meute et j'en profitai pour nettoyer un peu le bordel qu'on avait mis pour pas que Charlie pique une crise à son retour !

Le soir Jake m'invita au resto. Il était sympa, pas guindée, mais un vrai resto d'amoureux, chaleureux, tout comme j'aimais. Quand on rentra à la maison, je découvris en ouvrant la porte une centaine de roses blanches en bouquets dans le salon !! Jacob me regarda droit dans les yeux, mit un genou à terre et tira de sa poche une petite boîte. OH MON DIEU !!!!!!

**Bella, je t'aime depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue, tu es mon âme sœur et je t'ai donné mon cœur, je ne suis jamais plus heureux que lorsque je suis à tes côtés et je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés. Bella, Veux tu m'épouser ?**

Des larmes perlaient sur mes joues, je n'arrivais pas à y croire.


	4. Chapter 5

_Salut tout le monde!!! Voici la suite !!! Merci pour vos review!!!!! Et surtout n'hésitez pas en laisser plus car ça me fait toujours plaisir et ça me motive à écrire encore plus vite la suite!!! _

_Pour répondre à ta question supergirl971 pour l'instant je plante le décor où tout va bien pour les amoureux mais les problèmes arrivent comme tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre mais ce n'est pas finit car Bella attire toujours les problèmes!!! Au programme légendes, retour des cullen, vampires, fils de la lune (les vrais loup-garous bien méchants) et bien d'autres...mais vous verrez bien!!! Pour l'instant je vous laisse apprécier ce chapitre!!! La suite bientôt!!!_

_Bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes à vous!!!_

_Bisouxxx_

Chapitre V

**Oui ! Oui Jake, rien ne me rendrait plus heureuse que de devenir ta femme !**

Ca c'est ce que j'AURAIS DU répondre à l'homme de ma vie ! Au lieu de ça tout ce que mon cerveau arrivait à se dire c'était « Putain de merde ! », heureusement je n'avais pas réfléchit à haute voix, parce que je crois qu'il l'aurait mal pris !

Je restai là en silence, je n'arrivais pas à parler. Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai et que si je recommençais à être heureuse, il y avait une tuile qui allait me tomber dessus ! Jacob scrutait mon visage en quête d'une réponse, il était inquiet et je m'en voulais de lui infliger ça, mais je n'arrivais pas à parler. Et pourtant tout ce que j'avais envie de faire c'était de crier OUI ! oui oui oui oui !!!!

Je fixai la bague magnifique qui trônait dans le boîtier, en or blanc avec un rubis au centre et deux petits diamants sur les côtés, elle était magnifique, parfaite, comment avait-il trouvé l'argent pour m'offrir une bague aussi belle ?!

Tout ce que je voulais dire c'était oui je t'aime. Mais non je ne disais rien ! Heureusement Jake mis fin à cet interminable silence.

**Je comprends que tu es besoin de temps Bella, je suis désolé, je suis allé trop vite, ne pleure pas s'il te plait, ce n'est rien. J'attendrais que tu sois prête à me répondre.**

J'essuyais mes larmes mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à parler. Je me réveillai le lendemain dans ma chambre.

Idiote, Idiote, Idiote !!!!!! J'avais rien trouvé de mieux que de tomber dans les pommes ! Pourquoi fallait-il que je tourne de l'œil dès que j'avais une émotion trop forte ?! J'ouvrais les yeux et vit Jacob à côté de moi qui me regardait avec un air soucieux et coupable ?

**Jake**

**Bella ça va ? Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas ça !**

**Tu veux dire que tu ne veux pas te marier avec moi ?**

**Bien sûr que si ! Mais j'aurais du attendre, regarde dans quel état je t'ai mis ! C'est de ma faute !**

**Non Jake !**

**Non ??? Tu veux dire non ?**

**Ce n'est pas ça ! Je veux dire que ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Ce n'était pas une réponse Jake !**

**Je ne t'en voudrais pas Bella, tu sais. Tu peux me répondre franchement. Je ne voulais pas te faire ça.**

**Tu veux dire me rendre tellement heureuse que j'en reste tétanisée et tombe dans les pommes de bonheur ?!**

**Quoi ?**

**OUI**

**Oui…**

**Oui je veux devenir ta femme et je t'aime, c'est juste que tu vas épouser une femme totalement cinglée qui s'évanouit tout le temps et …**

**Ma femme ?! OUI ?**

**Oui gros beta je t'aime ! Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser, enfin si t'es toujours d'accord ?**

**OH Bella bien sûr que je le suis, idiote !! Je t'aime !**

**Je t'aime aussi **

**Faudra quand même qu'on abuse pas trop avec les gros betas et les idiotes, tu sais, on m'avait prévenu que le mariage changeait les choses mais… **

**Jake ! Arrête tes bêtises et Embrasse-moi !**

**A vos ordres Madame Black!**

**Humm ça sonne plutôt bien je trouve !**

**Je trouve aussi ! **Sur ce nous nous embrassèrent et passèrent la plus belle nuit de notre vie, jusqu'à la suivante !

Ah c'était si bon ! Aaaaaaaaahhhhh (= cri hystérique de bonheur !), je vais me marier !!!

Mais un truc me chiffonnait à mon réveil.

**Chéri ?**

**Oui Bella ?**

**Humm euh c'est-à-dire que je me demandais si tu comptais me passer la bague au doigt ou si elle était juste là pour faire jolie…**

**Merde ! Du coup j'ai totalement oublié ! Attend, voilà je l'ai, **il se racla la gorge et pris ma main avec délicatesse, **Isabella Marie Swan, veux tu devenir ma femme ?**

**Oui mon amour. **Et il passa délicatement la bague à mon doigt.

**Elle est magnifique !**

**C'est toi qui es magnifique !**

**Humm, un peu facile celle-là ! Mais tu es fou, elle a du te couter une fortune c'est trop !**

**Rien n'est trop pour toi, et je ne l'ai pas achetée, c'est la bague de mon arrière-grand-mère paternelle**

**La femme du dernier Chef ?**

**Exact. **

**C'est oh mon dieu, c'est, tu es, enfin je suis très honorée.**

Bon soyons sérieux, il est où le piano ? Oui le piano qui est censé me tomber sur la tête sans prévenir comme dans un cartoon alors que tout va pour le mieux ! Oh et puis il peut toujours tomber je m'en fous, j'ai le fiancé (je ronronne de plaisir rien qu'à ce mot !) le plus rapide du monde (à part flash et superman mais ils n'existent pas !) et donc il pourra me sauver à temps !

On avait passé le reste du week-end en amoureux. Nous étions restés à la maison car je savais que les autres allaient se poser des questions s'ils nous voyaient et je voulais que Charlie soit le premier au courant, donc pas de transformation pour Jake tant que nous ne l'avions pas annoncé à mon paternel. Je ne sais pas si c'est le bonheur qui me donnait la pêche mais mon teint était moins terne et plus éclatant, et il me semblait avoir grandit un peu car mes jeans étaient plus courts que d'habitude. Pff c'est moi qui devais me faire des idées après tout on changeait en moyenne jusqu'à 21 ans et quand on est heureuse on se trouve toujours plus belle !

Quand Charlie revint dimanche après-midi, Jacob et moi étions dans le salon. Respire Bella, Respire….

**Bonsoir les jeunes !**

**Salut Papa !**

**Bonsoir Charlie !**

**Ca s'est bien passé ton boulot 'pa ?**

**Oui et toi vous vous êtes pas trop ennuyés ?**

**Euh non ça va tu sais comme d'hab quoi !**

**Charlie, assied toi, Bella et moi avons quelque chose à te dire.**

**Bon dieu je savais qu'il y aurait un truc qui cloche, qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?!**

**Papa assied toi !**

**OK ! Alors ?**

**J'ai demandé à Bella de m'épouser…**

…**et j'ai dit oui.**

**Ah !**

**Ah : va-t-en vite mon garçon avant que je sorte mon arme, ou ah : vous avez ma bénédiction les enfants ? **Demanda Jake en prenant les intonations de la voix de mon père. Je craignais que cela ne le fasse pas t'en rire que ça !

**Ah : je me doutais que ça allait finir par arriver !**

Il était bien le seul !

**Félicitations les enfants ! Bella je suis tellement heureux pour toi, si tu savais comme ça me fait du bien de t'entendre rire et de te voir vivre ta vie ! Quant à toi fiston prends bien soin d'elle ! Mais je te fais confiance, t'es un bon gars !**

**Merci Charlie, et pas de soucis je veillerais sur elle !**

**Oh papa ! **Charlie me serra dans ses bras, et au moins c'était pour une bonne nouvelle ! J'étais si soulagée qu'il ait pris aussi bien la nouvelle ! Je lui montrais ma bague.

**Et vous avez prévu une date ?**

**Oui, on compte attendre l'été prochain, comme ça on aura notre diplôme tous les deux, tu sais avant la fac pour moi et Jake compte travailler dans un garage donc on prendra un appart à côté du campus. Et puis ça nous laisse du temps pour tout planifier !**

**Bien, je vois que vous avez tout prévu ! Si on allait fêter ça ! Billy est au courant ?**

**Oui et non. Il sait que j'allais demander Bella en mariage car je lui ai demandé si je pouvais lui offrir la bague de mon arrière-grand-mère mais il ne sait pas encore sa réponse !**

**Bien allons lui annoncer alors !**

Quand nous arrivâmes devant chez Billy je pris une grande bouffée d'air, je n'arrivais toujours pas à réaliser ce qu'il se passait !

**Billy ?**

**Charlie ! T'es rentré ! Bonjour Bella, salut fils, ça faisait longtemps !**

**Bonjour beau-papa !**

**T'as dit oui ! Félicitations vous deux !! En même temps on résiste pas à un Black bien longtemps !**

**Dis donc Don Juan et toi et Sue hein ?!**

Mon père et Billy commencèrent à se chamailler comme d'habitude ! De vrais gamins quand ils étaient tous les deux ! Je venais de tilter ! Sue ! Mais oui il passait sa vie chez elle et ça faisait un moment maintenant qu'Harry était mort ! Je l'avais pas vu venir celle-là !

Je regardai mon fiancé, et me perdais dans ses yeux noirs.

Je rentrais avec Charlie. Jake me manquait déjà. J'avais hâte de passer ma vie avec lui.

Le lendemain j'allais au travail. C'était l'ouverture. Les membres de la meute (qui pour une fois, étaient tous habillés !) étaient venus pour l'inauguration, ainsi que beaucoup de quileute. Je voyais leurs visages me sourire, Jake avait lâché le morceau ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de leur sourire à mon tour ! On allait se marier. J'allais avoir une famille, une nouvelle famille, enfin la même mais en plus grande !

Tout se déroula comme prévu, c'était très solennel, et Céline, Ju et moi accueillirent nos tout premier clients ! J'étais très contente d'avoir trouvé ce job, car il avait une signification pour moi, pas comme un simple boulot qui n'a d'intérêt que la paye de fin de mois !

En fin de journée je rentrai, Jake passa à la maison peu de temps après. Charlie n'était pas encore rentré.

**Alors ça s'est bien passé ?**

**Oui oui très bien ! Et toi alors raconte tu leur as dit ?**

**Oui j'avoue ! Désolé Bell's mais on s'est transformés la nuit passé et c'était impossible que je pense à autre chose !**

**Jt'en veux pas ! Je suis contente qu'ils sachent ! **

**Mais euh dis moi Jake quand tu dis que tu n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose, tu parles que du mariage, n'est ce pas ?!**

…

**Jacob Black ! **

**Désolé ma puce mais j'y suis pour rien, c'est pas facile d'avoir 7 personnes dans la tête en plus de soi ! Et puis comment veux tu que j'oublie ça franchement ?!**

**Oh non ! Je suis mortifiée ! **

**Tu sais j'ai essayé : je me suis dit Jake ne pense pas à ça, ne pense surtout pas à ça ! Seulement quand je disais ça et ben je revoyais les images et comme je les voyais, bah eux aussi…**

**NON ! T'es un homme mort !**

**T'emballe pas, ça nous est tous déjà arrivé pleins de fois, tu sais c'est pas facile de contrôler ses pensées ! On essaye de faire comme si rien s'était passé. C'est pas la mort !**

**Si c'est la mort de notre vie sexuelle ! C'est l'abstinence mon vieux ! Jusqu'à ce que tu contrôle tes pensées ! **

**Mais Bella on est fiancés !**

**Et ben alors tu n'auras qu'à attendre jusqu'à la nuit de noce !!**

**T'es sérieuse Bella ?**

**Très !**

**Tu tiendras pas une semaine !**

**Ah ouais tu veux jouer à ça ! Et ben t'es pas prêt de gagner mon petit loup !**

Je me ruais à la cuisine. J'entendis la porte se fermer. Il était parti. Je coupai des carottes tout en fondant en larmes ! Je m'étais emportée pour rien, enfin non ce n'était pas rien, mais je savais que c'était dur pour lui d'être différent, d'être un loup. Je n'aurais pas du l'attaquer sur quelque chose qu'il ne maitrisait pas ! Mais j'avais eu tellement honte, j'étais gênée qu'un autre que Jake puisse me voir comme ça ! Mais quand j'y repensais, étant aussi jaloux, Jacob n'avait surement pas fait exprès car je savais qu'il n'aimait pas que les autres me regardent, que ça soit ses frères ou pas.

Fiancée depuis quelques jours et déjà une scène de ménage ! Bravo Bella !

Je sorti la pièce de bœuf du frigo pour la préparer mais rien qu'à sa vue j'en vais des nausées ! Yeurk ! J'allai vomir ! Quelle horreur ! Comment je faisais avant pour ne pas m'en rendre compte ! Tans pis j'abandonnais les carottes ! Ce serait pizza surgelé! Je devais avoir attrapé froid.

POV JAKE

J'étais parti. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit encore plus pathétique que je n'étais déjà ! Si elle croyait que ça m'amusait qu'on nous regarde en pleine action, qu'on matte ma future femme, que…Je commençais à trembler mais je ne voulais pas me calmer, j'enlevais mes fringues en les laissant sur une branche dans la forêt avant de mettre mon short à ma cheville et de me transformer ! Ca faisait du bien de se dégourdir les pattes !

_Je lui avais fait du mal ! Mais je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler ! _

_Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Jake ? Bella va bien ? ( Jared ) _

_OUI, enfin non mais je ne l'ai pas frappé si c'est ce que tu demandes ! Je ressens tes émotions je te signale !_

_Je sais et moi les tiennes c'est bien pour ça que je flippe ! Pourquoi tu culpabilises tant ? Et toute cette colère envers toi ça ne te sers à rien gars !_

_Fais voir, je peux t'aider !_

_Non c'est justement tout le problème !_

_Ok je vois ! Mais pourquoi tu lui as dit que enfin que nous …_

_Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas lui mentir ! Et puis quoi après ! On se marie alors que notre couple fonctionne sur des mensonges ! _

_Bella t'aime et elle sait que tu es un loup-garou, je ne crois pas que ça change quelque chose ! Ca n'a rien changé pour Emily ! Ca fait partie de toi Jake, Bella l'acceptera !_

_Je sais tout ça, mais l'idée que ça la fasse souffrir, je ne peux pas le supporter ! Merci d'être là vieux mais j'ai besoin d'être seul !_

Je reprenais forme humaine et enfila mon short, je récupérerai mes fringues après ! Je rentrais chez moi, il fallait que je dorme. J'irais voir Bella demain. Il fallait qu'on parle.

POV BELLA

Le lendemain j'avais toujours la nausée et mal au ventre. Au travail, Céline compris tout de suite que ça n'allait pas génial et me chargea du classement des nouveaux documents que nous avions reçus sur des traductions de très vieilles légendes indiennes dont Quileute, pour que je ne sois pas obligée d'afficher une mine réjouie aux clients, ou tout simplement pour que je ne leur vomisse pas dessus !

En plus je pensais à Jacob. Mon Jacob. Je voulais tellement le voir et m'excuser ! Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal et après cela j'avais peur qu'il pense que je n'aimais pas son côté loup. Il faisait partie de Jacob et je l'aimais lui plus que tout, pas malgré sa nature mais le package en entier sans concession ! Il avait déjà du mal à accepter son destin de Protecteur, et moi j'en rajoutais une couche ! Je pense que c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas voulu la place d'Alpha alors que Sam lui avait offerte. Il m'avait confié avoir peur de se perdre lui-même, et il est vrai qu'à un moment je distinguai mon Jacob de l'autre que j'appelais le Jacob de Sam, lorsque je ne savais pas leur secret et que je ne connaissais pas encore Sam !

Je comptais les heures jusqu'à ce que j'ai finit et que je puisse aller le voir. Heureusement j'étais tellement barbouillée qu'il m'était plus facile de penser à autre chose. J'espère que ce n'était pas une gastro !

J'avais terminée, je rentrais vite chez moi et appela Jacob. J'étais en train de composer le numéro quand une main chaude se posa sur mon épaule. Je ne l'avais même pas vu !

**Jake !**

**Charlie m'a dit que je pouvais t'attendre ici, il est chez mon père.**

**Je suis si désolé Jacob**

**Moi aussi Bella, je te fais encore et toujours souffrir malgré moi, je suis un monstre !**

Je le giflai. C'était parti tout seul. Je ne l'avais pas supporté ! Aïe ! Il avait vraiment la tête en béton ! Ce qui n'arrangeait pas mes yeux humides. Lui n'avait même pas réagit. Il avait accepté la gifle comme si c'était normal, que je devais lui en vouloir, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

**Plus jamais tu m'entends ! Je ne veux PLUS JAMAIS t'entendre dire que tu es un monstre ! Tu n'as jamais été et ne sera jamais un monstre à mes yeux Jacob Black et arrête de t'en vouloir autant à chaque fois qu'on se dispute ! Je me suis emporté c'est tout ! Tu ne vas pas partir et t'autoflageller à chaque fois qu'on se chamaille ! On est un couple, on va se marier, c'est normal qu'on est des divergences !**

**Mais tu avais l'air si bouleversée, et je reste dangereux Bella, regarde Emily ! Et si je te faisais du mal ! **

**Tu sais très bien que tu ne me feras jamais de mal. Et oui j'étais bouleversée, mais la vie n'est pas toute belle et toute rose tout ça parce que l'on s'aime à la folie ! **

**Je reste légèrement folle, et une femme compliquée qui s'emporte vite dès qu'elle éprouve une émotion un peu trop forte ! Je ne vais pas changer et je ne voudrais que tu ne changes sous aucun prétexte !**

**Je t'aime toi, toi Jacob mon meilleur ami, toi Jake mon petit ami loup-garou et que tu le veuilles ou non, vous êtes la même personne et j'aime toutes ces parties de toi.**

**Jake ? Tu n'as toujours rien dit !**

**Ben tu m'as pas laissé en placer une faut dire ! **Il souriait. **Je t'aime Bella.**

**Ca va ?**

**Oui et toi ? Ta main a claquée méchamment !**

**Humm ça brûle un peu je dois dire mais j'ai surtout mal au cœur, je ne suis pas bien depuis deux jours. Je dois couver quelque chose.**

**Je vais m'occuper de toi ! **Il me prit dans ses bras comme une princesse et m'emmena dans ma chambre.

**Repose toi je vais chercher des médicaments et quelque chose pour prendre ta température. **Il revint deux minutes plus tard avec un thermomètre pour oreille dont je ne connaissais plus le nom et avec une trousse à pharmacie et un verre d'eau. **Tiens prends ça, ça iras mieux après. Tu as 39° de fièvre Bella ! J'appelle le médecin.**

**Non ça va aller Jake !**

**Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis ma vieille !**

Quand il revint dans la chambre il déposa sur mon front un baiser puis une compresse d'eau froide.

**Il arrive dans une demi-heure environ. En attendant met toi sous les couvertures, ce n'est pas parce que tu as de la fièvre que tu dois attraper froid, c'est même mieux si tu as chaud, ça aide à faire baisser la température.**

**Oui docteur ! Maintenant allonge toi à côté de moi, si tu ne veux pas que j'attrape froid car ce n'est pas de couvertures dont j'ai besoin, mais de toi !**

Le docteur arriva trois quart d'heure plus tard, Jake nous laissa seuls, et Charlie devait toujours être chez Billy en train de regarder le match.

Je devais faire des analyses demain. Mais malgré mes symptômes, tout avait l'air d'aller. Je devais couver quelque chose, le médecin en était également presque sûr mais il voulait faire des analyses au cas où.

C'était mon jour de congé demain, au moins je ne manquerais pas le travail.

Je me suis fait chouchouter par mon namoureux !!^^ : Il me faisait à manger et plutôt bien je dois dire, comme quoi il ne voulait simplement pas s'y mettre d'habitude. Il s'occupait de moi comme un ange. Les résultats des analyses devaient être prêt après demain.

Je retournais au musée le lendemain, mes résultat serait demain, et retourna à mon travail sur les textes de légendes. Normalement c'était Céline qui s'en occupait mais elle disait que je m'en sortais bien et que de toute façon ça lui simplifierait le travail pour plus tard.

C'était passionnant, et je me rendais compte que j'adorais cet univers. J'avais toujours été banal et ma vie future aurait été banale. Elle avait été transformée par Edward et la découverte de l'existence des Vampires, et ça avait continué avec l'existence des Loup-garous. En fait j'attirais les phénomènes surnaturels, mais en fait ça avait transformé ma vie en bien. Bien sûr, j'étais pas super heureuse que des monstres essayent de me tuer, mais c'était réconfortant de savoir qu'il y avait des gens extraordinaires pour nous protéger. Jake.

Le document que j'étudiais traitait d'une traduction de légendes orales Quileute très anciennes. Je me perdais dans ce récit, il parlait des origines du peuple Quileute, des esprits indiens, et un passage m'interpella.

Les « Protecteurs », quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas la vérité ni aurait vu qu'un groupe de guerrier humain avec des croyances qui veillaient sur leur tribu comme dans de nombreuses cultures anciennes. Mais je savais ce que ce mot signifiait ici. C'était la traduction d'une histoire entendue il y a bien longtemps :

_L'Esprit du Loup, Ylacean, a toujours veillé sur le peuple Quileute. Cet Esprit guerrier représente la Justice, la Protection, l'Héroïsme et la Fécondité. _

_Lors d'un hiver très rigoureux où le froid était mortel et la nourriture se faisait rare, beaucoup de membres de la tribu avait péri, tellement que la survie du peuple était remis en cause. Grâce à Ylacean toutes les femmes qui le pouvaient, mirent au monde des enfants sains et saufs, parfois plusieurs en même temps, pour assurer la pérennité de la tribu. _

_Il y a bien longtemps, des étrangers étaient arrivés près des terres de nos ancêtres. Ils ressemblaient aux Visages pâles, mais portaient le mauvais esprit en eux. Des êtres de sang-froid, des esprits de la mort qui vidaient les innocents de leur sang, des tueurs. Mais quand les anciens de la tribu le comprirent il était trop tard car Alava Black, la fille du Chef avait disparue… Ils prièrent l'Esprit du Loup, de les aider face à ces monstres et de venger la mort de leur sœur. Les jeunes hommes de la tribu, les plus forts dont la plupart étaient des descendants des anciens de la tribu, se rendirent dans la forêt pour procéder à un rituel qui permettait à Ylacean de descendre parmi les hommes, rituel dangereux et qui n'était que légende. Mais l'Esprit du Loup se manifesta et se mêla à eux. Ils changèrent, et ils incarneraient maintenant l'esprit du loup : fort, rapide, un prédateur qui protège les siens. Humains, ils devinrent les plus forts et les plus rapides, et quand un danger se présentait Ylacean les autorisait à prendre sa forme de Loup majestueux pour protéger la tribu. Les étrangers furent éliminés, mais les nouveaux « Protecteurs » étaient maintenant transformés et veillaient au bien-être de la tribu. Leur rôle se transmettait à travers les générations, de fils en fils. _

Black ? Bien sûr son arrière grand père était chef, Billy était le plus respecté, tout ça se passait de fils en fils et donc Jacob était le descendant du chef. Les Vampires. Tout ça était tellement trop réel !

J'avais finit le travail, et ce texte me trottait toujours dans la tête. Je voulais en savoir plus sur les Loups, sur les animaux eux-mêmes. Il fallait que j'achète un livre là-dessus.

Jake était déjà chez moi quand je rentrais.

**Bonsoir chéri, tu m'as manqué !**

**Toi aussi mon cœur !**

Humm j'adore les retrouvailles amoureuses surtout quand il m'embrasse comme ça. Bon d'accord on s'est pas vus depuis ce matin mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité.

**Ca va ?**

**Oui, mais ce n'est toujours pas passé et je trouve ça bizarre.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas j'irais avec toi demain chercher les résultats, et j'ai déjà pris rendez-vous chez le médecin juste après.**

**Tu es déjà le mari parfait ! Que demander de plus ?**

**J'adore ça ! Devenir ton mari.**

**Moi aussi j'aime le fait de devenir ta femme.**

**Ca veut dire plus d'abstinence ? Je veux dire quand tu te sentiras mieux bien sûr ?**

**Quoi ?! Ah ça ! Jake je suis désolé, j'étais énervée, mais on s'est réconciliés et il n'y a jamais été question d'abstinence !**

**Tant mieux !! Enfin je veux dire tu sais qu'il ya beaucoup plus que ça entre nous, et c'est que c'est tellement formidable que**

**Tu ne peux plus t'en passer ! J'ai compris espèce de drogué va !**

**Drogué de toi ! Fou de toi !**

**La vraie perle rare !**

**Absolument. **

**Maintenant que c'est clair, je vais te montrer à quel point je suis abstinente !**

**Mais Bella tu es malade ! Tu es sûr ?**

**Oh que oui à moins que tu ne veuilles pas être contaminé par ta fiancé !**

**Les loups-garous ne tombent pas malades !**

**Alors viens par là avant que je me fâche !**

**Je savais que tu tiendrais pas une semaine !**

**Tais-toi et embrasse-moi gros malin !**

Il s'exécuta.

Le lendemain après le boulot, Jake passa me chercher pour aller chercher mes résultats. Une fois chez le médecin Jake me laissa avec le docteur.

**Bella, Asseyez vous. Je suis désolé de vous apprendre ça mais les analyses disent que vous souffrez probablement d'un cancer généralisé. Il nous faut faire d'autres analyses et le plus vite possible pour savoir avec exactitude si ce diagnostic est vrai ou non. ……………………………………………**

J'avais plus rien capté de ce qu'il avait dit après…


	5. Chapter 6

_Merci pour vos reviews!!! Bon pour être honnête je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre, je n'arrive pas à en faire ce que je veux, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'en attendant je puisse faire mieux donc tant pis je le laisse comme ça et je le modifierais peut-être plus tard quand j'aurais l'inspiration ! _

_C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai besoin de vos impressions et de vos critiques pour savoir comment l'améliorer ! _

_J'en profite donc pour remercier deux revieweuses qui n'hésitent pas à me donner leur avis ! Merci supergirl971 et Soishii !_

_**supergirl971 **__: pour ta parenthèse sur le cancer comme tu vas le voir plus loin tout s'explique mais je me suis servie de ta remarque pour être plus crédible !! Alors merci pour ta participation !!_

_Enfin désolé si je te déçois car je sais que tu espérais qu'avec ce coup du cancer ça allait changer un peu mais malheureusement je serais trop triste de les voir malheureux à cause de ça car c'est un problème très présent dans mon entourage et je ne souhaite ça à personne, pas même à un personnage fictif ! Et vu que j'écris cette fiction en premier pour faire plaisir à mes fantasmes …! Et oui je sais quelle égoïste ! Bref j'espère que tu apprécieras quand même !_

_**Soishii **__: C'est vrai que je suis un peu rapide dans l'enchaînement des évènements et ça peut-être frustrant car je ne m'attarde peut-être pas sur tout ce qui le mérite mais c'est une fic basée quasi essentiellement sur le POV BELLA donc la façon dont l'histoire se déroule le fait par rapport à ces sentiments. Tout va très vite et la plupart des choses sont centrées sur ses préoccupations et donc beaucoup sur Jacob, puisque c'est son imprégné (et puis surtout parce qu'il me fait absolument craqué !!!). Après j'écris de façon peu détaillée car je veux que chacun puisse s'imaginer l'intonation, la tête des personnages, car je trouve que c'est ça qui fait qu'un livre est mieux qu'un film ! On peut l'interprêter de manière différente ! Enfin j'essaierais d'étoffer un peu certaines scène pour rendre ma fic un peu moins speed ! Merci pour ta critique !! J'espère que tu apprécieras le chapitre !! _

_BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!!!_

Chapitre VI

Vous souffrez probablement d'un cancer généralisé. Hein ? Un cancer ! Et puis généralisé ça veut dire quoi exactement. Au fait merci d'avoir lâché ça comme une bombe ! Je ne l'écoutais pas parlé, j'étais trop stupéfaite pour dire ou faire quoique ce soit ! Il avait du s'en rendre compte après cinq minutes à parler dans le vide quand il se résolut à enfin croiser mon regard.

**Pas d'affolement Mademoiselle Swan, d'autres analyses sont nécessaires. Nous ne sommes pas certain qu'il s'agisse d'un cancer, néanmoins vous en présenté certains signes et c'est donc une forte possibilité. Un cancer résulte d'une modification quantitative et/ou qualitative de vos gènes et dans votre cas celle-ci semble assez significative. C'est d'ailleurs très étonnants car normalement les symptômes apparaissent bien avant et sont plus violents.**

**Vous voulez dire que mes gènes mutent, un truc du genre ?**

**C'est à peu près ça, je sais que ça a l'air dingue mais c'est ce qu'il se passe, vous devez aller voir un oncologue pour confirmer le diagnostic.**

**Ok euh j'aimerais y aller il faut que je digère la nouvelle.**

**Bien sûr ! Votre ami est toujours là, il ne vaut mieux pas que vous restiez seule.**

**Oui il m'attend aucun souci**

**Au revoir**

**Au revoir docteur**

Mutation de mes gènes ! Je devais être sûre de ma théorie avant d'aller voir un médecin ou d'en parler avec quelqu'un. Je sortais rejoindre Jacob.

**Alors qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?**

**Tout va bien, juste un manque de magnésium, de vitamines ce genre de choses ! Je suis en pleine forme.**

**Tant mieux ! J'avais peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et...**

… **pourtant j'aurais bien aimé que ce soit quelque chose, enfin quelque chose de bien.**

Jacob se doutait-il de la même chose que moi ?

**C'est-à-dire ?**

**Ben à un moment j'ai pensé que tu étais peut-être enceinte, et je sais qu'on vient juste de se fiancer et qu'on est encore au lycée et que c'est pas le moment mais tu avais les symptômes et je, enfin puisque plusieurs fois on s'était pas protégé, j'en ai conclu que bon, la pilule n'avait pas marché. Ce que je veux dire c'est que quand je me suis dit que tu étais enceinte, j'étais super heureux Bella ! **

**Je dois te faire peur.**

**Soit pas idiot, j'y ai pensé aussi et j'ai fait tout de suite un test de grossesse, mais il était négatif. Moi aussi j'ai déjà pensé à nos futurs enfants et c'est normal, on va se marier et c'est un des sujets sur lesquels on doit être d'accord. Ce n'est pas le bon moment et pourtant, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être déçue quand j'ai vu le résultat. Je m'étais déjà imaginé la vie qu'on aurait eut.**

**Bon puisqu'on en parle, tu es consciente que les garçons et peut-être même les filles auront le gène et qu'il est possible qu'ils se transforment ?**

**Oui, j'y ai pensé bien sûr, mais Jake tu dis ça comme si ça devait me poser un problème ?! Je n'aimerais surement pas qu'ils aillent au devant du danger crois moi mais je serais fier qu'ils protègent les gens. Comme j'ai peur pour toi et je suis fier de toi.**

**T'es mal parti chérie parce que je veux pleins pleins pleins d'enfants avec toi !**

**Oui ben chérie on verra au fur et à mesure, t'es gentil mais c'est moi qui vais les porter et devenir une énorme baleine! Mais j'en veux aussi. Des minis toi, des minis nous.**

**Je t'aime, Bella Swan**

**Je t'aime Jacob Black et si tu veux on peut commencer par s'entraîner autant que tu veux !**

**Faudra pas me le dire deux fois !**

Jake me raccompagna chez moi, mais devait repartir pour s'occuper d'un truc avant de revenir pour la nuit. Ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant sans passer par la fenêtre car Charlie n'y voyait plus trop d'inconvénients. Mais Jake préférait quand même passer par la fenêtre ! Il disait que c'était plus romantique !

Jake… Et si ? Je venais juste de trouver le bonheur et d'appréhender l'avenir avec joie. Et si je n'avais pas droit au bonheur ?

J'en profitai pour repartir illico vers le musée, je devais absolument vérifier un truc. J'avais lu quelque chose et je savais que c'était ma dernière chance. Je ne voulais pas m'avouer vaincu, je sais que c'était impossible, improbable, mais tant de choses l'avaient déjà été et c'étaient révélées justes. Il fallait que je garde espoir.

Céline était encore là mais les visites étaient terminées.

**Bella ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a un problème ? Et tes analyses ?**

**Je, je en fait j'étais…**

Je fondis complètement en larmes. Je venais de réaliser que si je ne trouvais pas ce que je voulais, j'allais, ça voulait dire que je l'avais et que j'allais perdre Jake. Céline s'approcha de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

**Bella, ça va aller. Calme-toi. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? C'est Jacob et toi ?**

**Non, c'est juste je dois retrouver une légende sur les Quileutes, j'ai besoin de savoir.**

**D'accord, pas de problème, calme-toi. Laquelle ?**

**Celle de la hiérarchie, celle du couple de la meute. Celle où on parle du rituel de Madas.**

**Ah oui j'ai justement finit de l'étudier ce soir. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?**

**Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien tout compris mais en principe lorsque la meute est importante, l'Alpha de sang doit avoir une compagne louve.**

**C'est exact, de plus quand le groupe devenait important, une femme possédant le gène se voyait transformer en louve. Mais cela n'avait jamais été rapporté enfin avant aujourd'hui. Et puisque le loup choisit sa compagne pour la vie, l'Alpha ne s'imprégnait en principe que de la femelle de la meute. Et ils formaient le couple Alpha. Cela empêchait que l'imprégné de l'Alpha soit tuée car elle était plus résistante, car comme tu le sais si un des deux est tué, l'autre en meurt.**

**Et le rituel de Madas ?**

**Ah oui, c'est assez vague, ils y parlaient par énigmes et images, ce n'est pas évident d'interpréter les choses correctement mais d'après moi il s'agit de l'imprégnation choisit, volontaire. Il est dit que lorsque l'on connaît le grand amour, cela empêche l'imprégnation courante qui est guidé par la survie de l'espèce, et un autre phénomène se produit. La nature de loup étant très forte, cet amour sera unique et pour la vie. Mais ça ne marche que si l'objet de cet amour en ressent également, si les esprits estiment que l'imprégnée ressentira cette amour en retour. Tu savais que l'imprégnation était non seulement faite pour que la personne la plus à même de transmettre le gène soit choisit, mais aussi pour éviter les problèmes de cœur au sein de la meute ? Il est dit que comme ils ne font qu'un esprit celui-ci ne doit pas être troublé par des jalousies ou la solitude. **

**Et après ? Le rituel de Madas ?**

**Ah oui ! Mais ce n'est pas une histoire juste une légende, enfin si il en reste, c'est un rituel pour devenir loup, pour accueillir Ylacean en soi. Ca dit que pour protéger la meute, lorsqu'un imprégné était attaqué par des mauvais esprits et en réchappait, il était digne de recevoir son Esprit pour se protéger. Mais il faudrait qu'un loup lui transmette son pouvoir. C'est là que c'est assez vague. Je ne sais pas du tout comment. Bref, après l'imprégné se transformerait en louve pour se protéger. Mais apparemment elle n'aurait que la moitié des caractéristiques, puisque ce ne serait pas naturel pour elle. Ce n'est pas marqué lesquelles. Ca répond à tes questions ?**

**Je crois, j'espère.**

**Bella parle moi s'il te plait tu me fais peur.**

**Je, enfin c'est une théorie mais tu vas me dire si tout ça est plausible.**

**Ok**

**La meute n'a jamais été aussi importante que maintenant donc normalement, il faudrait que l'Alpha ait une louve pour compagne.**

**Oui**

**Or Sam ne s'est pas imprégné de Leah qui pourtant allait devenir louve. Puisque normalement c'est Jake l'Alpha. Leah lui était réservé, c'est pour ça que Sam s'est imprégné d'Emily. Mais Jake s'est imprégné volontairement de moi quand nous étions au jardin d'enfant.**

**Oh c'est trop mignon ! Oh excuse-moi continue.**

**Donc il ne pouvait pas s'imprégner de Leah, qui comme tu l'as dit ne pouvait pas rester seul car ça pose des problèmes à la meute. Donc elle s'est imprégné d'un autre, Julian.**

**Oui je te suis**

**Donc maintenant il manque un couple Alpha. Et puisque Jake s'est imprégné de moi, c'est moi qui suis censée devenir louve. Il est dit que c'est pour empêcher que je meure et que donc l'Alpha et sa lignée meurt aussi. **

**Oui mais tu n'es pas faite pour ça.**

**Je ne sais pas si Embry te l'a dit mais je me suis fait attaquer par un Vampire qui m'a mordue**

**Non c'est impossible, comment ?**

**Et bien il me traquait mais le venin n'a pas fait son effet car on l'a aspiré. Bref j'ai été sauvé. Mais rappelle-toi ! Une attaque par des mauvais esprits ! Je porte encore la cicatrice de la morsure. Donc je peux abriter l'Esprit du Loup en moi. Je sais que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux mais c'est plausible ?**

**Oui c'est plausible. Mais il faudrait encore qu'un loup-garou te transmette son pouvoir.**

**Je crois que j'ai une idée de comment ça fonctionne. Tu sais il faut être lié, et il nous transmet quelque chose…enfin bon je pense que ça se passe quand on…, enfin tu vois puisqu'on est imprégné en général on…**

**Ah ! Oui je vois ! C'est plausible. Et donc puisque toi et Jake vous avez enfin bon voila tu crois que tu vas te transformer en loup ?!!**

**Tu trouves pas que j'ai grandit ?**

**Euh si peut-être.**

**J'arrête pas de manger, j'ai de la fièvre, mon corps sait qu'il se passe quelque chose. C'est comme si j'étais enceinte, ce qui n'est pas le cas, mon corps me rends malade pour m'avertir du changement. Je me sens plus forte, je suis moins maladroite, et surtout mes gènes mutent**

**Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu en sais ?**

**Et bien le médecin m'a annoncé que j'avais un cancer.**

**Quoi ? Oh Bella je suis désolé !**

**Non tu ne comprends pas ! Ils n'en sont pas sûrs c'est juste qu'il a remarqué que mes gènes mutaient, que mon ADN n'était pas le même, mon corps se prépare à la transformation.**

**Je, en fait tout colle, c'est logique. Tu en as parlé à Jake ?**

**Non je lui ai dit que tout allait bien. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète. J'ai tout de suite pensé à la légende que j'avais lue car elle présentait beaucoup de similitudes avec moi.**

**Mais comment en être sûr ? Et si c'est vraiment un cancer et que tu ne te soigne pas ?**

**La transformation ne va pas tarder et si rien ne se passe, on sera fixé. Mais un cancer n'évolue pas aussi vite, et si je ressemble aux Loups, ça va être rapide et douloureux !**

**Il faut que tu lui en parles.**

**Oui, j'y vais, merci Céline !**

**De rien, prend soin de toi et appelle si tu as besoin. Oh et tu es en congé jusqu'à ce que je te le dise ! Ju et moi on se débrouillera. Et puis il y a un stagiaire qui doit venir pendant deux semaines. Occupe toi de toi nous on se débrouille.**

**Tu es géniale, merci beaucoup, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir comme amie.**

**C'est moi qui ai de la chance d'avoir trouvé une famille. Allez vas y ma grande ! A plus. Appelle si besoin !**

**Ok ! Merci Bye**

J'étais rassurée et complètement stressée. Faites que je me transforme, et pas que j'ai un cancer. Quel genre de cinglée j'étais pour souhaiter me changer en loup-garou ? Je retournais à la maison et attendit Jake. J'étais couchée mais je ne dormais bien évidemment pas quand il arriva, par la fenêtre, bien que Charlie ne dorme même pas à la maison.

**Bonsoir mon cœur**

**Bonsoir, Jake **

**Il faut que je te parle chéri**

**Bella, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**Je crois que je me transforme en louve**

**Quoi ?**

**Ce n'est pas un manque de vitamines, le docteur a dit que mes gènes étaient en train de muter. Mon ADN change. Il dit que j'ai un cancer, mais je ne le crois pas.**

**Oh mon Dieu, Bella ! Mais pourquoi tu te transformerais ? Je sais que c'est dur à avaler Bella mais tu n'es pas toute seule, je suis là avec toi et il ya Charlie et les autres ne t'en fait pas ! On va y arriver, tout va bien se passer ! Oh ma chérie je suis désolé !**

**Jake, je sais ce que je dis, je sais bien qu'il y a une possibilité pour que ce soit un cancer mais écoute moi s'il te plait.**

Je lui exposai mes théories et au final il pensait que c'était pas impossible. Et que dans ce cas, le changement ne tarderait pas et on serait fixé.

Et il avait raison, la nuit venue j'étais brulante, j'avais mal de partout, mes os, mes muscles et toutes les cellules de mon corps me faisait souffrir. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'écartelait. Jacob resta près de moi tout le long, me parlant pour pas que je devienne folle. J'avais si mal qu'en ce moment je préférais sans doute le cancer. Mais bien sûr il valait mieux que ce soit la transformation car je vivrais à coup sûr et tout serait bientôt finit.

Le lendemain de la pire nuit de toute ma vie, j'étais exténuée, brûlante mais la douleur avait diminué, je pouvais me mettre debout et bouger.

Jake m'emmena dans la forêt et se transforma en loup. Il devait prévenir les autres mais ne pouvait pas me laisser seule. Il était tout aussi beau en loup. Je me demandais à quoi j'allais ressembler ?! Bravo Bella dans le genre je souffre le martyr et je vais me transformer en loup et peut-être en mourir ta préoccupation number one c'est de savoir à quoi tu vas ressembler ! Je me réjouis à ce moment de n'être pas encore transformée et donc de pouvoir garder mes pensées pour moi seule.

Soudain une déchirure me parcourue tout le dos, comme des centaines de coups de poignard à l'intérieur. J'explosai.

Quand je revins à moi, ma vision était troublée, bizarre, je voyais différemment, plus, plus de détails et sur une plus grande surface, mes pattes étaient ancrées dans le sol, je n'avais plus froid, et je voyais Jake devant moi. J'arrive pas à voir de quelle couleur je suis !

_Un magnifique marron-chocolat ma chérie_

_Aaaaahhh c'est quoi ça ?_

_Mes pensées ma belle, tu t'es transformée_

_J'ai pas de cancer alors ?_

_Non t'es juste un énorme loup brun_

_Enorme ? Je te signale que je suis plus humaine donc redit une seule fois que je suis énorme et..._

…_Waho génial !! Trop bien Bella !! J'ai l'impression que Paul va plus être le seul à se fâcher pour rien ! Quil_

_Quil ? _Je voyais à présent deux loups qui arrivaient.

_Lui-même ! Jake y a que toi pour ramener ta gonzesse au sein de la meute !_

Je bondissais sur lui et lui mordait l'épaule, il ne devait pas s'y attendre car sinon il m'aurait évité.

_Je voulais pas te blesser c'est tout ! Et puis qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? J'ai rien dit !_

_Me traite pas de gonzesse !_

_Et bah ça promets une autre louve dans la meute ! Paul_

_Sortez de ma tête !!!! Dehors ! _

Je me concentrais et je n'entendis plus les voix.

Mais peut-être ne pensait-il pas ? Après tout c'étaient des mecs !

Y 'a quelqu'un ?

_Je ne te connaissais pas féministe chérie._

_Jake ? Mais je croyais que vous ne m'entendiez plus ?_

_Eux non et d'ailleurs ça les agace ! Mais moi je peux apparemment._

_Surement parce que tu es mon imprégné !_

_D'ailleurs tu ne t'es pas imprégné toi ! Tu es une louve et tu n'es pas imprégné de moi !_

_Idiot ! Réfléchit je suis louve car je suis ton imprégné, je n'ai pas toutes vos caractéristiques. Pourquoi ils me fixent comme ça ?_

_Ils se demandent pourquoi tu peux échapper à leurs pensées. Ils aimeraient bien pouvoir faire pareil._

_Comment on fait pour redevenir humain ?_

_Tu te vois humaine et tu te concentres pour y arriver, mais ce n'est pas facile. D'ailleurs attend avant d'essayer !_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Tu verras bien !_

_Pourquoi ils s'en vont ? Je les ai vexés ? _

_Tu as explosée ton jogging quand tu t'es transformée Bella et quand tu va redevenir humaine et tu seras nue, je pensais que tu serais plus à l'aise si Paul et Quil ne te mataient pas !_

_Merci ! J'y avais pas pensé ! _

_Tu n'es qu'une fille !_

_Hey !_

_C'est toi qu'à commencé !_

Je pensais à des images de moi

_T'es tellement sexy_

_Hey ! J'essaye de me concentrer obsédé !_

Aie !! Ca faisait mal mais j'étais redevenue humaine. A poil et je me les gelais mais humaine et avec mes pensées seulement pour moi !

Jake aussi avait retrouvé forme humaine et était donc également nu, comment résister ? Il était tellement beau et sexy. Mon dieu ! J'étais fiancé à un dieu vivant !

**Un dieu vivant rien que ça ! T'es pas mal non plus tu sais chérie…**

**Merde je m'étais même pas rendue compte que je parlais à haute voix !**

**Tu ne l'as pas fait ! Apparemment je peux entendre tes pensées ! GE-NIAL !!!**

Putain de merde !! NON ! Non ! Comment je vais faire ?!

**Relax !!! C'est pas si grave moi je trouve ça sympa !**

**Forcément toi tu peux garder tes pensés pour toi ! C'est déjà horrible quand on se transforme mais là c'est tout le temps, je, je ne sais pas si je pourrais, excuse moi Jake.**

Je partais vite, il n'essaya pas de me rattraper, il devait savoir qu'il fallait que je sois seule pour me calmer, pour encaisser. J'avais eu trop d'émotions d'un coup.

Je montais dans ma chambre et me posa sur le lit juste à temps car j'avais la tête qui tournait dangereusement. Je m'évanouis ou m'endormit je ne sais plus trop mais j'étais apaisée maintenant, je me sentais plus sereine même si au final je n'avais même pas réfléchit aux événements et à présent je percevais des voix dans le chambre, je n'avais pas ouvert les yeux. Jake tu es là ? Rien donc soit il n'était pas là, soit j'avais rêvé, soit j'arrivais enfin à fermer mon cerveau, après tout Edward ne pouvait pas entendre mes pensées donc pourquoi Jake pourrait comme il le voudrait ! J'espérais que la troisième solution fut la bonne.

**Je n'aime toujours pas quand tu parles de lui.**

**Première solution je présume ?**

**Oui mais non. J'étais là mais j'ai bloqué le flux et j'arrive à contrôler quand je peux t'entendre ou non. Je vois que tu penses toujours à lui.**

**Ecoute !**

…**.**

**Euh si tu parles c'est plus facile d'écouter !**

**Non mon cerveau Jake ! Parce que sinon je vais mettre trois plombes à te convaincre et franchement c'est mieux si tu lis dans mes pensées, au moins tu ne pourras pas douter de ma sincérité.**

**Tu peux y aller**

_Alors je ne pense plus à Edward comme tu dis de la manière dont tu le penses, je pense à lui tout simplement en tant que souvenir de mon passé, comme je pourrais me souvenir de Mike ou Angela. Tu peux lire dans mes pensées, lui lisait dans les pensées de tout le monde sauf dans les miennes. J'ai naturellement fait la comparaison puisque j'avais pensé à ce moment là que j'avais un truc spécial qui bloquais les dons, mais oui c'est ça d'ailleurs puisqu'Aro et Jane non plus ne pouvaient pas utiliser leurs pouvoirs sur moi, mais ça marchait peut-être qu'avec les vampires, plutôt sympa d'ailleurs ! Bref t'es parano et je t'aime alors ai un peu confiance en moi !_

_J'ai confiance en toi mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher je suis désolé ! C'est pas non plus facile de savoir que tu as été avec une sangsue, mais t'as raison c'est plutôt cool que t'es un don contre les vampires._

_Jake tu viens de penser dans mon cerveau là !_

_Merde ! C'est vrai je m'en suis même pas rendu compte, j'étais concentré à t'écouter penser et là j'ai répondu comme ça sans le vouloir._

**Waho ! C'est géant !**

Génial mon cerveau est un hall de gare ! Maintenant je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir de secrets !

**Parce que tu as des secrets ?**

**Jake arrête de m'espionner ! Maintenant que tu te contrôles s'il te plait ne regarde pas dans mon cerveau ou alors si tu veux le faire tu n'as qu'à me prévenir puisque tu peux projeter tes pensées dans ma tête, tu n'as qu'à je ne sais pas moi t'annoncer !**

**Ok c'est bon je me contrôle ! Je le ferais promis ! Je sais ce que c'est de partager ses pensées et je sais qu'on a besoin d'être seul, t'inquiète pas ! Tu me fais confiance ?**

**Oui**

**Bella**

**Oui ?**

**Tu es l'une des nôtre maintenant, une louve. J'ai prévenu tous les autres, feu de camp d'urgence ce soir à la plage. Je suis désolé. Vraiment Bella, c'est de ma faute si tu es comme ça, je t'ai contaminée. Tu vas devoir porter ça toute ta vie à cause de moi. Je ne voulais pas que tu te transformes.**

**Jake ce n'est pas de ta faute. Arrête de culpabiliser ! Tu n'es pas responsable de tout ce qui m'arrive de mal et sérieusement je ne vois pas ça comme un mal. Je suis une louve et alors ? Me dit pas que c'est parce que je vais courir un danger car la faible humaine que j'étais s'attirait tous les problèmes sans pouvoir se défendre toute seule, or je suis plus forte et c'est principalement pour ça que le rituel s'est enclenché. **

**Oui c'est vrai mais…**

**Pas de mais ! Quand le médecin m'a dit que j'avais un cancer, j'ai eu si peur Jake ! Pas tellement peur de mourir mais plus de te perdre, de ne pas avoir l'occasion de vivre ma vie avec toi, qu'on fonde une famille, avant je n'avais pas de raison de vivre, je n'avais que des raisons pour ne pas mourir. Je suis une louve ? La belle affaire ! Au moins je peux te comprendre désormais.**

**Tu as raison je suis si heureux que ça soit ça et non un cancer. Quand tu as prononcé ce simple mot j'avais peur moi aussi, car tu es toute ma vie et je ne veux pas te perdre, j'avais déjà perdue ma mère à cause d'un cancer, je ne voulais pas que cela recommence avec toi, je n'y aurais pas survécu.**

**Oh Jake je suis navrée de t'avoir fait peur. Je t'aime Jacob.**

**Je t'aime aussi Bella. Euh Bella ?**

**Oui ?**

**Tu sais que je trouve que tu es vraiment la plus belle de toute les femmes mais sérieusement tu devrais te couper les cheveux, ça va t'handicaper pour courir en loup, t'es trop poilue.**

**Ce que toutes les femmes rêvent d'entendre. Court comment ?**

**Au moins comme un carré.**

**Oh non ! y a pas une autre solution ?**

**Tu t'en fous de devenir une louve mais tu veux pas te couper les cheveux ?! **

**Mais tu aimes mes cheveux !**

**Je t'aime toi Bella, que tu sois chauve, rasta ou …**

…**merci c'est bon j'ai compris. J'irais chez le coiffeur.**

**Tu dois apprendre à te contrôler d'abord.**

**Mais je me contrôle.**

**Oui c'est bizarre t'as pu reprendre forme humaine assez vite. Mais tu n'es pas toute à fait comme nous donc ! Bref repose toi tu en auras besoin je vais te monter à manger. Il faut que tu reprennes des forces et ce soir tout sera plus clair tu verras.**

Je fixai le plafond en attendant Jake quand une horrible odeur arriva jusqu'à mon nez ! Ah ! Ca sentait vraiment très mauvais !!! Quel horreur, c'était glacé, trop sucré comme si on brulait mon nez à l'azote ! Yeurk ! C'était quoi ça ?!

J'entendis un grand fracas en bas ! Jake ! Je distinguai parfaitement les voix en bas ! La peur montait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout allait toujours si mal dès que tout s'arrangeait ! Pourquoi était il revenu ! Je voulais qu'il parte et qu'il ne revienne jamais ! Je déteste cette sale sangsue d'Edward Cullen !

Alors comment vous avez trouvé ce Chapitre ?!

Quelles sont vos théories pour la suite ?!!

Laissez moi des reviews s'il vous plait ! Ca me fait très plaisir et ça m'aide à m'améliorer ! Alors n'hésiter pas et je répondrais à vos questions !!

Gros bisouxxxx


	6. Chapter 7 partie I

**Salut !! J'espère que tout le monde passe de bonnes fêtes !! J'ai suivie vos conseils et ai essayé de ralentir un peu la cadence, mais ce n'est pas évident !! **

**Donc j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience pour que vous me disiez quoi améliorer !!**

**La partie II arrive bientôt ne vous inquiétez pas !!**

**Un très grand merci pour vos compliments !! Ca me fait trop plaisir et franchement je vous remercie beaucoup car si je n'avais pas des lecteurs aussi géniaux je pense que je me serais vite démotivée ! Mais vous me poussez à faire un bon travail alors merci !! Bon on est pas aux oscars non plus donc finit les discours et Bonne Lecture !!!!**

Chapitre VII : Partie I

**JAKE !!!!! **J'étais pétrifiée, j'avais tellement peur pour lui, je ne voulais pas que mes erreurs du passé lui fassent du mal. Il était toute ma vie, mon soleil, je maudissais Edward d'être revenu ainsi que moi-même !! Comment avais-je été aussi stupide pour avoir autant souffert à cause de lui ! Jake, Jake je n'inspirais plus qu'à ce qu'il me prenne dans ses bras.

J'avais dévalée les escaliers aussi vite que j'avais pu car même si j'étais une louve maintenant et que j'étais un peu moins maladroite, j'en restais exténuée par ma transformation. Mais arrivé en bas je n'aperçue que mon loup brun-roux que j'aimais tant, Edward ne semblait pas être là. Oui, la puanteur avait disparue avec lui. Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Le danger écarté (je crois que c'était la première fois que je considérais Edward comme un danger mais mon instinct me disait de me méfier) je fourrais mes mains dans l'encolure de Jake, enlaçant ce grand loup qui n'avait rien de méchant. Il me rassurait. Il s'écarta et se transforma. Il partit en vitesse loup-garou pour chercher une serviette à mettre autour de lui et revint. Il me serra fort contre lui et m'embrassa tendrement.

**Je suis désolé**

**Pourquoi ? **C'est vrai pourquoi ? Mon ex venait nous emmerder et c'est lui qui s'excusait ?!

**Je, je n'ai pas pu ma contrôler Bella, je suis désolé**

**Tu l'as tué ?! **Bizarrement cette pensée ne me provoqua ni douleur ni mort instantanée, j'étais surprise et un peu triste mais rien d'insurmontable et je m'en voulais d'être aussi froide, mais Edward avait vécu plus de 100 ans, était mort et un vampire et je me sentais plus triste pour sa famille que pour lui.

**Non, même si il a violé le pacte.**

**Ah oui. Et donc…**

**Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler, je n'arrivais pas à ne pas écouter** **tes pensées car je pensais trop à toi et j'ai tout entendu.**

**Oui mais tu savais déjà ces choses Jacob, j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?**

**Non, c'est juste que Edward lui ne peut pas s'empêcher de lire dans les pensées et donc en lisant en moi en fait il a lu les tiennes.**

**Oh !**

**Je sais que j'avais promis de me contrôler mais je n'y suis pas arrivé.**

**Ce n'est pas grave**

**Sérieux, tu ne m'en veux pas ?**

**Non c'est bon et je suis désolé qu'Edward ai souffert à cause de ces remarques mais je lui avais demandé de ne jamais revenir et il a fait exactement le contraire. Il m'a fait souffrir inutilement et la seule chose pour laquelle je lui serais à jamais reconnaissante c'est que je pense que tout ceci était fait pour que nous puissions nous aimer. Ce n'est pas de notre faute si il rompt ses promesses à tout bout de champ ! Si il m'aime comme il le dit il devrait être heureux de me voir heureuse !**

**Tu sais Bella, loin de moi l'idée de le défendre mais ce n'est pas si facile de renoncer à son amour, je le sais bien.**

**Tu aurais pu y renoncer si tu m'avais vu heureuse et je le sais mais comme tu l'as si souvent dit, et je n'arrive toujours pas à croire comment j'ai pu y penser un jour !, être avec lui signifiait être transformée en vampire et donc mourir, je doute que cela soit la signification du bonheur. Si tu savais comme je me sens bête d'avoir pu envisager ça !**

**C'est vrai mais au final tu as quand même été transformée en louve même si tu as fait le bon choix ! **Il souriait de toutes ses dents, comme j'aimais mais il avait un petit air coupable qui persistait.

**Je t'aime Jake et je te l'ai déjà dit ça ne me dérange pas, et ça n'a aucun rapport car je suis humaine, ne boit pas de sang et je peux rester avec ma famille, je suis juste un peu plus poilue que d'habitude c'est tout**

**Je t'aime Bella Swan**

**Et si on mangeait pendant que tu me racontes tout ? J'ai une faim de loup ! **

**Oui moi aussi ! **

Nous préparions le repas, enfin je faisais à manger et Jacob mettait la table. Je réfléchissais aux raisons pour lesquelles Edward était revenu car en partant il avait agis comme je le connaissais mais en revenant sans raison je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il trafiquait. Rien n'avait changé, à part que dans toute cette panique je me suis rendue compte que j'étais devenue louve ! Bien sûr, Alice ne voit pas l'avenir des loups ! Donc elle a du perdre mon avenir quand la transformation s'est enclenchée et il a du lire dans ses pensées que je n'avais plus d'avenir! Donc il a du vouloir vérifier si j'étais morte ou un truc du genre. A moins qu'il ne se soit douté de ma transformation et qu'il veuille me faire changer d'avis. Comme si j'y pouvais quelque chose !

**A quoi tu penses ?**

**Tu ne le sais pas ?!!**

**Non c'est plus marrant si tu me le dis et je t'ai promis, tant qu'aucun de tes ex sangsue ne vient ici je pense pouvoir me contrôler pour ne pas écouter aux portes, à moins que tu m'y autorises bien sûr !**

**Très gentil de ta part ! Je suppose que ça vaut aussi pour Emmett et Jasper alors ?**

**Très drôle Bella !**

**T'es mignon quand t'es jaloux j'y peux rien !**

**Alors tu pensais à quoi ?**

**A la raison pour laquelle il serait venu**

**Ca me paraissait évident à moi, mais puisque tu as décidé de jouer ta blonde, il est venue pour toi Bella !**

**Oh merci de cette illumination ! Non sérieux je veux dire qu'il avait accepté de s'en aller et il revient pile quand je viens juste de me transformer. A mon avis Alice a du voir bah justement qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien voir à mon sujet et Edward a du le savoir et venir vérifier pourquoi.**

**Ouais, tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il reviendra pas dans le coin**

**Tu sais très bien que tu n'as rien à craindre Jake ! Moi j'aimerais bien qu'il revienne car Alice me manque ainsi que les autres membres de sa famille.**

**Mouais, n'empêche qu'il a violé le pacte en allant sur nos terres et puis ils ont une odeur horrible !**

Nous rîmes ensemble.

**Bon allez raconte**

**OK. En résumé, odeur horrible mais j'ai reconnu la sienne, donc je l'ai attendu, quand il est arrivé il a commencé à se mettre en position d'attaque et à me traiter de sale cabot car je t'avais transformé en monstre, qu'il était partis pour que tu restes humaine et que je ne t'avais pas protégé et je me suis transformé mais là au lieu d'attaquer il a fait une drôle de tête et je savais pourquoi car j'entendais tes pensées et lui les miennes, ensuite il est partit.**

**Bien. Qu'il aille au diable. Si mes pensées ne lui ont pas suffit qu'il revienne et je lui dirais ce que je pense !**

**Je ne pense pas qu'il ait l'intention de partir **

**Parfait, comme ça il verra de quoi le CABOT est capable, et je suis humaine, beaucoup plus que lui en tout cas et je suis vivante moi !**

**C'est bizarre**

**Quoi ?!!!**

**Bah t'es énervée et pourtant tu arrives à te contrôler alors que tu n'as q'un jour, trop bizarre. Ca prend vachement plus de temps.**

**C'est sans doute parce que je suis différente, la légende ne précisait pas bien en quoi mais elle disait que je ne serais pas comme les autres loups, comme ce truc des pensées, je suis liée à la meute par toi et je suppose que puisqu'à l'origine je ne suis pas faite pour ça, je me transforme moins facilement.**

**Peut-être mais il ne faut pas prendre de risque, tu viens habiter à la maison, jusqu'à ce que mon père puisse parler au tiens, on va essayer de le convaincre de retourner dans son ancienne maison, je vais m'occuper de tout mais jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte il faut que tu partes loin de tout.**

**Oui mais si je suis pas transformée je peux pas m'exiler dans les bois indéfiniment !**

**Bella tu es géniale ! Du camping ! On va camper ! Parfaite excuse pour que Charlie ne te vois pas pendant un temps et explique notre absence, Billy inventera un truc du genre, ils ont besoin d'être en amoureux, de se connaître avant le mariage et blablabla !**

**Ce serait pas une mauvaise idée non plus ! L'idée de me retrouver seule avec toi pour une période indéterminée est plutôt réjouissante !**

**Tu parles du camping ou du mariage là ?!**

**Arrête de faire l'idiot ! Et va préparer tout et prévenir tout le monde, moi je fais ma valise et laisse un mot à Charlie. Je te rejoint chez toi.**

**Ok t'as raison on partira avec ta voiture demain sinon Charlie va se demander pourquoi on a pas pris de voiture pour aller camper ! A tout à l'heure ma chérie ! On partira après le feu de camp ! **

**Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oubliée !**

**Bravo !**

**C'est de ta faute tu te ballades depuis tout à l'heure avec juste une serviette si tu crois que ça aide à réfléchir ! D'ailleurs ça peut bien attendre un peu tout ça ! Après tout on a le temps ! **

Je m'approchais de lui et mis mes mains sur son buste en dessinant ses muscles du bout des doigts, nous nous embrassions, à présent je sentais bien mieux la texture de sa peau si douce, son souffle, son odeur enivrante, les battements de son cœur qui s'emballait à l'instar du mien. Tout était plus fort, plus beau, plus tout. Je poussais un gémissement quand ses mains chaudes qui se faufilaient sous mon tee-shirt s'arrêtèrent sur mes seins pour les cajoler. Il me faisait tellement d'effet, je sentais son membre dur sous la serviette qui n'attendait que moi. Pas le temps d'aller jusqu'au lit je me jetais sur lui, mes jambes autour de lui, il me soutenait sans effort et me posa sur le plan de travail.

**Bella…**

**Jake…**

**Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à arrêter d'écouter tes pensées si tu continues, tu me distrait trop**

**Alors écoute, je t'aime n'ai pas peur et laisse toi aller**

**Bien mademoiselle**

**Plus pour longtemps**

**J'ai hâte…**

Il fit glisser mon short lentement puis me le retira, il prenait son temps pour me faire languir et ça marchait, j'étais si excitée que je lui enlevais vite sa serviette et l'aidait à me débarrasser de mon tee-shirt et de mon shorty, nous étions nus à présent, il parcourait mon buste de s bouche, me goutant, je gémissais de plaisir, je l'aimais tellement, je voulais qu'il entre en moi, je ne me sentais entière que lorsqu'il était en moi…

_Je t'aime Bella, tu es mon âme sœur _

Il me pénétra et commença la danse de nos bassins, ses coups de rein me donnait plus de plaisir à chaque fois, il faisait exactement de que j'aimais, puisqu'il entendait ce que je pensais et je voyais que ça décuplait son plaisir.

Je m'accrochais à lui pour que nous ne formions qu'un en le serrant toujours plus fort, le contact de sa peau me plaisait tellement, mon souffle était saccadé, je sentais le plaisir augmenter et se répandre dans tous mes muscles, dans toutes les parties de mon corps, et j'explosais de plaisir en même temps que Jacob. Nous restâmes un moment ainsi, soudés l'un à l'autre à nous embrasser. Puis nous nous séparèrent et allâmes prendre une douche ensemble. J'adorais ces moments avec lui. Tous les problèmes, tout le reste disparaissait quand j'étais dans ses bras, je voulais devenir sa femme.

L'eau chaude coulait sur nos peau et Jacob me massais avec le gel douche au cacao.

**Epouse-moi Jacob.**

**Trop tard pour la demande new âge ma Belle je t'ai devancé sur ce coup là !**

**Jake ! Je veux dire que je ne veux pas attendre l'année prochaine. Marions nous cet été. Je t'aime, et tout le temps que je passe loin de toi me semble être du temps perdu, je veux devenir ta femme le plus vite possible. Nous pourrions nous marier dans quatre mois. Ca nous laisserait le temps de tout organiser.**

**Tes désirs sont des ordres ma Belle. Mais c'est toi qui le dit à Charlie.**

**Quel courage !**

**Bon d'accord j'irais avec toi ! **

**Je t'aime **

**Je t'aime aussi ma puce**

Et on scella cette décision par une partie de jambes en l'air sous la douche qui pour être honnête était absolument génial, parfaite, et tout et tout…

Jake partit prévenir les autres (en loup puisqu'il avait détruit toutes ses fringues !) et moi je préparais mes affaires. Je laissais un mot à Charlie puis alla chez les Blacks.

**Bonjour Bella**

**Bonjour Billy**

**Jake m'a dit de te dire qu'il avait prévenu Sam et qu'il allait donner sa décision au feu de camp, pour l'instant Sam est allé à la villa pour prévenir Carlisle de l'intrusion d'Edward car il l'avait sentit sur le territoire. Il a dit de l'attendre ici, il viendra te chercher. **

**Il t'a parlé pour mon père ?**

**Ah oui le camping ! Pas de problème je préviendrais Charlie en lui disant que c'était mon idée, ne t'inquiète pas. D'ailleurs félicitations Bella.**

**Merci Billy**

**Tu aurais du m'en parler, je connaissais la légende mais je n'y avais pas pensé car elle est très vieille et ne s'est jamais réalisé jusqu'à présent, je m'en veux un peu Bella, tu aurais du être au courant avant, je suppose que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça en choisissant Jake, tu pensais rester une humaine normale.**

**Je n'ai pas choisit Jake parce que je voulais rester humaine mais parce que je l'aimais et quant à la normalité j'ai choisit entre un vampire et un loup-garou, donc... Je prends Jake comme il est et je l'aime ainsi avec toutes ses légendes et son foutu caractère, je serais de toute façon incapable de vivre sans lui.**

**Excuse-moi Bella, je ne devrais pas douter de toi.**

**Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude, après tout les chiens ne font pas des chats !**

**Oui ce n'est pas faux. **

**Jake vous a parlé du mariage ?**

**Non pourquoi il y a un problème ?**

**Non pas du tout, quoique tout dépend de la réaction de Charlie mais disons que je, enfin nous voudrions nous marier cet été.**

**C'est merveilleux et ne t'en fais pas pour Charlie, il comprendra.**

**Merci Billy, je vous laisse regarde le match tranquille je vais préparer les affaires de Jacob.**

**Merci**

Je préparais le déjeuner pour nous trois en espérant qua Jake puise se libérer, après avoir finit de plier les affaires. Quand il arriva je me jetai à son coup. Et nous nous embrassèrent avec passion.

**On se calme les jeunes, pas de bécotage dans l'entrée !**

**Et dans le salon ?**

**Jake !**

**Ok ok c'est bon. Ca sent bon, j'ai faim.**

**A table ! **Nous mangeâmes et Jake nous raconta ce qu'il s'était passé.

**Sam est allé voir Carlisle avec Paul et Jared avant que je ne lui parle car ils avaient sentit Edward sur le territoire, heureusement j'ai pu leur dire à temps qu'il n'avait rien fait de méchant et donc ils ont décidé de ne pas rompre le pacte mais Carlisle s'est engagé à ce qu'Edward reste sur son territoire. Bref pas de guerre à l'horizon. Sam a demandé les raisons pour lesquelles Edward avait violé le traité et apparemment Edward ne les révélera qu'à toi, il veut te parler.**

**Ah et je suis obligé ?**

**Non ! Enfin oui je suppose qu'il vaut mieux qu'on sache ce qu'il faisait histoire qu'il ne recommence pas. Mais je serais avec toi.**

**D'accord alors. Quand ?**

**Ce soir avant le feu de camp à la frontière, la meute sera là et les Cullens aussi, histoire que ça ne dégénère pas.**

**OK. Ils reviennent pour de bon ?**

**Apparemment, la famille oui, Edward je ne sais pas.**

**Bella, quelque chose m'intrigue, la légende ne dit pas comment on transmet la qualité de loup. Tu as une idée de comment ou toi Jake ?**

J'étais écarlate ! Jacob lui étouffait un rire ! Billy fit une drôle de tête et ria avec son fils.

**Bien je vois, sur ce je vais regarder le match.**

**T'es rouge comme une tomate chérie !**

**La ferme Jake, je suis une jeune louve alors à moins que tu veuilles que je me transforme dans ta cuisine, ne m'énerve pas ! Bon, tu fais quoi cette après midi ?**

**Je vais préparer mes affaires je pense.**

**Je l'ai déjà fait.**

**Ah ben aucune idée.**

**J'aimerais bien aller chez le coiffeur. Tu sais pour…**

**Ah oui bah je ne sais pas c'est trop dangereux, tu pourrais t'emporter !**

**Je ne me suis pas encore emportée, tu dis toi-même que je me contrôle bien et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'énerverais chez le coiffeur !**

**Non désolé j'ai confiance en toi mais je ne veux pas que les autres pensent que je ne fais pas assez attention.**

**Ah bon d'accord dans ce cas. Je demanderais à Emily si elle veut bien. Quoique non Sam nous tueras si il sait qu'une jeune louve approche sa fiancée, donc bah tu te retrouve coiffeur mon petit !**

**Ah non !**

**Oh que si ! Et fais gaffe parce que si j'ai une sale tête là je vais me transformer et te botter tes jolies petites fesses!**

**Ca ne me dérangerait pas tant que ça ! **

**Jacob ! **

**Va te mouiller les cheveux, je prends les ciseaux.**

**Merci Chéri !**

**Ouais ouais allez dépêche toi mon cœur!**

Il avait un air très concentré, mais j'étais pas très rassurée.

**Je veux quelque chose de simple chéri, tu le dis si tu n'y arrives pas c'est pas grave.**

**Arrête de flipper et laisse moi faire, j'ai déjà coupé les cheveux à mes sœurs, t'inquiète pas et arrête de bouger sinon je vais te couper l'oreille !**

**Ok.**

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, il avait finit. Je dois dire que même mouillé, c'était bien. Un petit carré dégradé, une fois sec ça serait jolie. Ca m'allait plutôt bien.

**Alors ?!** Dit-il sur un air triomphant !

**Pas mal, je vais me sécher les cheveux, je reviens.**

**Hey !**

**Oh excuse ! **Je l'embrassais. **Merci chéri !**

Le résultat était plus que bien ! Décidément il était doué de ses mains pour tout !

Jake devait aller patrouiller, je restais avec Billy qui avait finit son match. J'en profitais pour cuisiner ce que j'avais amené de la maison pour ce soir car je savais qu'Emily allait se taper tout le boulot. Je faisais des cookies.

**Billy ?**

**Oui Bella. **

**J'aimerais te demander quelque chose.**

**Bien sûr.**

**J'aimerais que tu nous maries Jake et moi sur la plage.**

**Avec plaisir.**

**Merci Billy. **

**Je t'en prie Bella, c'est normal.**

**Y'a-t-il une date préférentiel durant l'été qui puisse nous porter chance ?**

**Je vois que tu t'intéresses beaucoup à ton travail au musée !**

**Oui, après tout je suis en plein dedans !**

**Oui c'est vrai ! Tu as changé d'ailleurs, ta peau est plus foncée et tu es plus grande.**

**Oui, avec un peu de chance j'aurais aussi hérité de la faculté de manger tout ce que je veux sans grossir !**

**Oui, peut-être quand tu te transforme mais tu vieillira tout de même.**

**Jake aussi ?**

**Pas tout de suite mais après oui.**

**Tant mieux, je ne voudrais pas qu'il ne m'aime plus parce que je suis une vieille et lui un jeune homme.**

**Tu sais très bien qu'il t'aimera toujours, peu importe à quoi tu ressemble.**

**Oui je sais, pas de régime crème glacé alors, je mettrais de la crème antirides comme toutes les femmes.**

**Tu as encore le temps Bella !**

**Certes ! **

**D'ailleurs il faut que je te parle. Ce n'est pas la conversation la plus confortable que je puisse avoir donc s'il te plait écoute moi, je vais essayer d'être rapide, les questions après.**

**Oui. Je vous écoute.**

Il me faisait un peu peur là.

**Tu sais que tu t'es transformée parce que tu es l'imprégné de l'alpha légitime ?! Et bien ce processus s'enclenche comme tu le sais pour te protéger, mais surtout pour protéger tes enfants. Disons que il y a un couple Alpha pour une bonne raison, et que tu es disons responsable de la prochaine lignée. Et bien disons que tu obéis plus aux caractéristiques des vrais loups et que enfin ils ont des saisons des amours et pendant cette période tu es très féconde. Il fallait que je t'en parle car d'après ce que j'ai compris vous ne vous protégez pas et tu risques de tomber enceinte Bella car la période des amours va bientôt commencer.**

**Ah. **J'étais morte de honte et moi qui croyais avoir échappé à la converse sur le sexe avec Charlie, me voilà qui en parlait avec mon futur beau-père !

**Billy, je enfin je prends la pilule et si nous ne nous protégeons pas c'est parce que ni l'un ni l'autre nous n'avons eu quelqu'un d'autre et puisque nous allons passer notre vie ensemble enfin, voilà, je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que moi ou votre fils sommes irresponsables.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas Bella ce n'est pas ce que je pense mais je ne sais pas si la pilule suffira donc je pense que vous devriez vous protéger davantage pendant cette période.**

**Bien merci Billy, je sais que ce n'est pas facile.**

**Oui ce n'est pas vraiment très agréable mais ça ne doit pas être agréable non plus à écouter, mais nous sommes de la même famille après tout !**

**Oui. Je ferais attention, vous ne vous retrouverez pas grand-père tout de suite ! **

**Tant mieux je suis un peu trop jeune ! Je voulais aller chez sue, ça ne te dérange pas si je te laisse.**

**Non pas du tout allez y ! **

**A tout à l'heure Bella !**

**Bye !**

Super ! Je suis sujette à la saison des amours ! Oh mon dieu est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par là que, que j'allais être en chaleur ??!! Oh mon dieu ! Ca promet !

Le soir venu, Jake vint me chercher pour la rencontre. Il avait semblé très calme et serein quand il me l'avait annoncé et je savais qu'il avait fait de gros efforts. Mais là il semblait nerveux. Je lui tenais la main pour le rassurer. La meute était déjà au rendez vous. Ils étaient transformés. Seul Jake, Sam et moi restèrent humains. Les Cullens arrivèrent ensemble, juste après, je les sentais. Mais j'essayais de faire comme si ça ne me dérangeait pas même si c'était dur car je ne voulais pas les vexer. Edward était là, en avant avec Jasper, et je savais qu'il lui envoyait des ondes de calme. Sam commença la discussion avec Carlisle pour les trucs officiels.

**Bonsoir, bien comme nous l'avons décidé plus tôt le pacte reste inchangé mais aucune autre intrusion ne sera acceptée.**

**Bonsoir, je vous remercie de permettre la paix entre nos deux familles, malgré notre faux pas, sachez qu'il ne se reproduira plus.**

**Bien, maintenant Edward pourrais-tu nous dire enfin pourquoi tu étais sur nos terres.**

**Je voulais tuer Jacob. **Les loups grognèrent et s'avancèrent mais Sam les arrêta de la main. Jacob quant à lui n'avait pas sillé. Edward avait un regard indéchiffrable. Tout ça à cause de moi ! Mais alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien tenté ! Oh mon dieu et si Jacob était mort par ma faute !

Je perdis mon sang froid et malgré les ondes de calme que Jasper m'envoya je courue loin des autres et explosait. Je me tenais maintenant face à mon ancienne et à ma nouvelle famille, les babines retroussées, en position d'attaque, tous me regardaient comme surpris.

Pensez aux reviews s'il vous plait!!!!! J'adore connaître vos avis !!!


	7. Chapter 7 partie II

**Hello !!! Et oui j'ai fait vite !!!! J'espère que vous aimerez !! Donc n'hésitez pas à le dire, que vous aimiez ou pas d'ailleurs !!!, ça m'aide beaucoup et plus j'ai de reviews, plus je suis heureuse et prolifique !!!**

**Alors merci pour vos reviews, surtout à lunita01 et supergirl971 qui n'hésitent pas à m'encourager et à me laisser des reviews très régulièrement !! Merci beaucoup les filles !!!**

**A ce propos petite réponse à l'Enorme review de supergirl971 (tu peux pas savoir comment ça me fait trop plaisir !!!) : **

**Bella n'est pas une louve comme les autres, comme Léah par exemple, car ce n'est pas génétique mais plus mystique même si pour les autres ça l'est aussi. Elle est différente et elle vieillit tout simplement parce qu'elle doit pouvoir changer pour avoir des enfants !! Car c'est quand même sa fonction première en terme de fonction tribale ! Mais tout ceci ne sont que des suppositions qu'ils ont émis car ça n'est jamais arrivé ! Ce ne sont que des légendes ! Donc il faudra attendre la suite ! Quand à Jake il vieillira quand il cessera de se transformer et donc quand la nouvelle génération sera là ! Il pourrait vivre éternellement mais les loups ne le font pas car quand leur imprégné meurt, ils meurent aussi et ils préfèrent vieillir avec elles, c'est beau l'amour!!! Voili voilou !!! **

**Bonne lecture !!!!**

Chapitre VII : Partie II

_On s'inquiète Bella ! Calme-toi, ne va pas déclencher une guerre ! Quil_

_Il veut tuer Jake et tu veux que je me calme ! Tout ça c'est de ma faute ! Je ne le laisserais pas lui faire du mal ! _

_Jake n'a pas bougé lui et ne t'inquiète pas il est à même de se défendre ! Maintenant calme toi ! Et surtout bloque nos pensées ! Il t'entend à travers nous je te signale ! Paul_

Je ne voulais pas bloquer leurs pensées, je ne voulais pas être seule

_On est juste à côté Bella, concentre-toi. Embry_

Les pensées se turent et je me calmais. Jake s'approcha de moi et me donna une robe qu'il sortit de sa poche. Je la pris entre les dents et file vers la forêt pour me changer et revint près de Jake.

**Excusez-moi je n'arrive pas encore à me contrôler totalement.**

**Ce n'est rien **répondirent Sam et Carlisle en même temps.

Edward avait le visage triste. Il reprit son récit.

**Je pensais que tu étais morte, que Victoria t'avait tué et que Jacob n'avait pas réussit à te protéger, car j'ai lu en Alice qu'elle ne te voyait plus. Je voulais donc le tuer car ainsi je savais que la meute m'aurait tué. Je n'avais pas reconnu ton odeur, et ta maison était vidée, je pensais que tu étais morte, quand soudain j'ai entendue ta voix et tes pensées. Je suis désolé, je ne recommencerais pas. Je souhaite tout de même revenir ici car ma famille à l'intention de rester.**

**Bien. **Sam acquiesça. **La prochaine fois, pas besoin de tuer l'un des nôtres vous n'avez qu'à demander, on sera ravis de vous rendre service, **déclara-t-il sur un ton simple comme si on lui avait juste demander de lui passer le beurre !

**Merci **répondit-il très sérieusement.

**Puisque nous sommes tous réunit sache que Jake et moi allons nous marier et qu'il veille autant sur mon bonheur que sur ma sécurité, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal Edward mais il faut que tu arrêtes de penser à moi, je me débrouille très bien toute seule. Quant à vous, **je me tournais vers les Cullens, **je suis heureuse de vous revoir et d'apprendre que vous revenez, vous m'avez manqué, j'espère que malgré mon changement et le fait que je ne sois plus avec Edward, ça ne changera pas vos sentiments à mon égard.**

**Bella, tu seras toujours le bienvenue chez nous et rien a changé, tu feras toujours partie de notre famille **dit Carlisle, les autres souriaient et contre toutes attentes Rosalie me serra contre elle.

**Je suis heureuse que tu aies fait le bon choix, même si tu empestes et que t'épouses le chien !**

**C'est vrai que tu pues Bella et franchement c'est beaucoup plus pratique comme ça ! **Jasper avait l'air jovial, il ne risquerait plus de me tuer ! Edward restait de marbre à l'écart mais je m'en fichais, j'étreignais Alice.

**Je vous rassure, votre odeur n'est pas mieux ! **

**Félicitations ma Belle ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire !!!!!!**

**Non Alice ! N'y pense même pas !**

**Oh que si !! Shopping shopping shopping !!!!!**

**OK mais il faudra attendre que je me contrôle**

**Oui vaut mieux ça la foutrait mal si tu explosais une Vera Wang !!!**

Emmett me souleva du sol et me fit virevolter !

**Emmett !!!**

**Alors la louve tu vas pouvoir jouer au baseball avec nous ma grande !!!**

**Avec plaisir, je te mettrais la pâté mon grand !!**

**Dans tes rêves !**

**On se calme les enfants, Bella félicitations ! **

**Merci Esmée ! **Je me mis à pleurer et Jake me serra dans ses bras.

**Je sais ma chérie, ça va aller.**

**J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Je suis désolé Bella**

**Ce n'est pas votre faute, seulement quand je vous vois je pense à ma mère et…**j'étouffai un sanglot. Jake continua pour moi.

**La mère de Bella est morte il y a quelques mois.**

**Je suis désolé Bella, **ils avaient presque tous parlés en même temps. J'essuyais mes larmes.

**Bon je suis désolé, nous devons partir, cette histoire est réglée, je vous revois bientôt, au revoir.**

**Bye Bella, Jacob, messieurs.**

Ils partirent et je remontais dans la voiture avec Jake pendant que les autres allaient vers le feu de camp où les on devait nous attendre.

**Ca va chéri ?**

**Oui merci. **

**Ils t'ont manqués. **

**Oui, je les aime beaucoup et bizarrement d'autant plus maintenant car ils ne m'aiment pas pour leur fils mais pour moi. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être transformé contre son gré et moi encore je suis resté humaine. Eux n'ont pas eu le choix et regrettent leur condition contrairement à moi, ce sont des monstres par leur nature mais des hommes biens par leur choix. Ils auraient pu choisir la facilité mais ils ont préféré faire le bien. Je les admire beaucoup. Tu as bien vu Rosalie, elle est heureuse que j'ai choisit de rester humaine, elle est la seule à m'avoir dit la vérité, tout ce à quoi j'allais renoncer, comme les enfants.**

**Bizarrement je les aime bien aussi, sauf Edward, j'y peux rien il m'énerve ! Mais j'ai de la compassion pour lui, ce ne doit pas être facile, je le sais et encore moi je savais que j'avais une chance, lui sait qu'il n'en a plus.**

**Oui, j'ai de la peine pour lui, et si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerais qu'on entretienne des relations amicales un jour, si il s'en sent capable bien sûr, je pense que ça serait plus facile ainsi, je ne veux pas le faire souffrir davantage.**

**Oui, on verra, si il sait se tenir, je resterais avec toi.**

**T'inquiète je sais me défendre !**

**J'ai vu ça madame je ne m'emporte pas !**

**Je n'ai pas supporté qu'il veuille te tuer ! C'est quand même pas de ma faute !**

**J'ai vu ça, je t'aime tu sais !**

**Je t'aime aussi, merci Jake**

**De quoi ?**

**D'être qui tu es, de faire ce qu'il faut, de tout.**

Il m'embrassa et démarra pour aller rejoindre les autres sur la plage.

**J'ai demandé à ton père s'il pouvait nous marier sur la plage. Il veut bien mais il n'a pas répondu à ma question quand je lui ai demandé s'il y avait une date à laquelle il était préférable de se marier car je sais que dans vos traditions il faut se marier à une date qui ait du sens pour que ça porte chance.**

**Oui, c'est un peu douloureux pour lui car il s'en veut de ne pas avoir respecté cette tradition avec ma mère. Il est très superstitieux et il croit que ça aurait pu empêcher des choses s'il avait suivie les traditions. Qu'elle n'aurait pas eu de cancer. **

**Il sait que ça n'a rien à voir avec ça.**

**Moi oui, lui je ne sais pas, heureusement qu'il est avec Sue maintenant, je me faisais du soucis. Et puis Seth et Leah sont déjà mes frères et sœurs alors ça changera pas trop !**

**Oui ! Moi je m'inquiète un peu pour Charlie, il va être tout seul quand on sera marié.**

**T'inquiète pas, on sera juste à côté. Ah, on est arrivé ma belle.**

On alla les rejoindre sur la plage et je posais mon plat de cookies à côté du reste.

**Hey Bella ! Jolie transformation ! T'es des nôtres maintenant !! Paul**

**Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis contente je vais me sentir moins seule ! Mais dis-moi comment tu fais pour bloquer leurs pensées ?! Léah**

**J'en sais rien, c'est sans doute parce que je suis pas comme vous, j'ai pas le gène.**

**Jolie coupe ! T'es pas allé chez le coiffeur quand même ?!!!Jake ! Jared**

**Justement c'est lui qui m'a coupé les cheveux ! Alors arrêtez de stresser !**

**Tu joues les coiffeuses maintenant !!! **Ricanait Paul, Jake grogna mais laissa couler, Sam pris la parole.

**Asseyez-vous**

Billy commença à parler en racontant la légende que j'avais lue avec Céline. Il expliqua le phénomène et tous me félicitèrent. Nous mangeâmes, puis Sam pris la parole.

**Jacob, la place d'Alpha te revient. **

**Non Sam on en a déjà parlé.**

**Si, je n'ai plus ce pouvoir, mes ordres ne sont plus ceux de l'Alpha, de plus Bella est maintenant ta compagne et elle n'obéit qu'à tes ordres et ne peut échapper seulement à tes pensées. Vous formez le couple Alpha, je reste ton second si tu es d'accord.**

**Bien sûr Sam ! Ok de toute façon il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. **

**Félicitations fils ! Il était temps !!**

**Papa ! Merci Sam, pour tout.**

**De rien, on est une famille, et je vais avoir plus de temps pour m'occuper d'Emily et de la petite quand elle sera née. **

**Sam et moi aimerions d'ailleurs vous demander d'être les parrain et marraine d'Abigaëlle à Bella et à toi. Emily**

**Oui Merci !! **Dîmes-nous en même temps. Je serrais Emily puis Sam dans mes bras. Et tous nous félicitèrent à nouveau.

**Billy m'a dit que vous comptiez aller camper, le temps que tu apprennes tout à Bella, c'est une bonne idée, je veillerais jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes. **

**Merci Sam mais je ne pense pas que ça prenne longtemps, elle sait assez bien se contrôler. **

**D'accord, bon allons-y, il se fait déjà tard.**

Nous ramenèrent Billy et pris ma voiture pour aller camper.

Nous nous arrêtâmes loin des sentiers battus et continuâmes à pied. Jake me tenait la main. J'étais si bien avec lui. Nous montâmes la tente, pas besoin de feu, j'avais Jake pour me réchauffer. Je n'avais hérité de leur résistance au froid que lorsque j'étais louve. Ma température était restée normale.

Jake et moi étions dans la tente. Il était au dessus de moi et m'embrassais tendrement la bouche, le nez, les joues, la mâchoire, en descendant progressivement jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins. Il goutait et testait ma peau et mes réactions de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Puis il arracha mon chemisier avec ses dents, dégrafa mon soutien gorge que j'enlevai pendant qu'il fit glisser mon pantalon et mon shorty a une vitesse hallucinante. Je m'employais à lui enlever son short, il était nu, moi aussi, et je voyais sa virilité tendue qui s'apprêtait à me pénétrer. Ses mains malaxaient mes seins pendant que sa langue flirtait avec mon intimité. Je gémissais de plaisir tandis qu'il titillait de sa langue mon organe sensible. Son souffle chaud me faisait perdre les pédales, mes mains se baladaient dans ses cheveux, je le poussa à se rapprocher de moi tandis que je poussais mon cri de jouissance, il m'embrassa tandis que je m'accrochais à ses fesses musclées pour que nos corps se rapproche, j'aurais voulu qu'il me pénètre, là maintenant.

**NON !**

Jake stoppa net, le regard paniqué.

**Qu'est ce qu'il y a Bella ?**

**Je, il faut que tu mettes un préservatif**

**Pourquoi ? Je, on en avait parlé, ça te gène ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?**

**Pas du tout, c'est juste que c'est bientôt la saison des amours et je disons que je ne suis pas sûre que la pilule fonctionne avec mon changement et je ne veux pas prendre de risque.**

**La saison des amours mais d'où tu sors ça ?!**

**Ton père m'a parlé de…**

**Tu as eu une discussion sur le sexe avec mon père ??!!!**

**Euh oui. Désolé, si tu te sens mal tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point j'étais morte de honte !**

_Je crois que même pour Jacob cette nouvelle était trop déroutante pour que les choses disons ne retombent pas à plat !_

**Parce que si je te dis que j'ai eu une discussion sur le sexe avec Charlie ça ne te dérouterait pas toi !**

**Jake !**

**Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Mais c'est quoi cette histoire. **

**Tiens t'as qu'à regarder dans mon esprit. **Je repassais la discussion dans ma tête.

**En chaleur ???**

Merde mes émotions et mes pensées s'étaient mélangées à la vision.

**C'est pas de ma faute ! Comme si t'allais te plaindre !**

**Non au contraire mais j'en ai pas apporté Bella !**

**Moi si**

**Où t'es allée chercher des capotes ?!**

**Cours d'éducation sexuelle, et vu qu'ils ne m'ont jamais servis, je suis bien contente de les avoir gardés, et puis j'ai trouvé une boîte entamée dans ta chambre quand je faisais ton sac ! Tu peux me dire à quoi ils ont servit d'ailleurs, Monsieur je suis pure no problemo pas besoin de capote?!!!**

**T'es jalouse ma parole!**

**Oui et je flippe alors rassure moi tout de suite sinon ils n'auront plus aucune utilité !**

**Je, je…** Il était si gêné, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. J'avais peur qu'il m'ait mentit et qu'il l'ait fait avec une autre fille.

**Jake, je t'en prie dis-moi.**

**Et ben au début je ne savais pas que nous n'allions pas en utiliser donc j'ai, et bien je me suis entraîner à les mettre pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un débile, déjà que j'étais complètement novice. **Il baissait la tête. Je le serrais dans mes bras et l'embrassais.

**Je t'aime grand imbécile, n'ai jamais peur de me dire quelque chose, je trouve ça mignon, pas la peine d'être gêné avec moi. Surtout que tu n'avais vraiment pas l'air d'être un novice !!!**

Il m'embrassa et nous reprîmes de plus belle, encore et encore, je ne savais pas si c'était faisable pour de simples humains mais nous avions passés la nuit à faire l'amour et je remerciais le ciel d'avoir une super endurance pour suivre mon loup. Vive la saison des amours !

Pendant cinq jours, Jake me montra comment me battre et d'autres trucs, mais je n'aimais pas me battre contre lui. Premièrement parce que je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, mais surtout parce que ce truc de saison des amours c'est révélé très disons, euh envahissant.

Pour faire court je suis comme un adolescent bourré d'hormones sauf que je suis une fille et que du coup je suis obsédé par ça tout le temps, genre tout le temps, et le fait d'avoir un petit ami, qu'est ce que je raconte, un fiancé, l'homme de ma vie, qui se change en loup et donc se fout à poil constamment ça n'aide pas. Surtout pour les combats parce qu'il pouvait bien sûr lire toutes mes pensées et que moi je ne pensais qu'à lui et à tout ce que j'aimerais lui faire et qu'il me fasse. Bref quand ce n'était pas lui qui me sautait dessus parce que je lui refilais trop envie, c'était moi qui lui sautais dessus parce que j'arrivais pas à me contrôler !

C'est comme ça qu'arriva la plus grosse honte de ma vie, et oui plus fort que ma converse avec Billy, c'est vous dire ! Je venais de me transformer en louve et je regardais Jake qui enlevait ses fringues pour se transformer (jusque là rien de désagréable !) le problème c'est que j'avais pas remarqué que Sam, Quil, Embry et Paul étaient transformés et que je ne savais pas qu'ils pouvaient entendre mes pensées qui se résumaient à peu près à ça :

_Non, mais comment veut il que je concentre sur le combat quand il se trimballe nu devant moi avec ses jolies petites fesses bien musclés et sa virilité qui ne demande qu'à être stimulé ! Et bien sûr il va me dire « concentres toi ! » Mais je me concentre mon petit loup ! Sur tes jolis attributs et les parties de jambe en l'air auxquelles on va se livrer après… Humm comme la fois dans la tente quand tu as… (les images défilaient à chaque fois dans ma tête et je gémissais rien qu'à ces souvenirs!!) ou alors contre l'arbre … humm...Et lui comme si ça lui déplaisait il me disait qu'au final il était qu'un homme et qu'après quinze fois dans la journée, il n'en pouvait plus. Ouais et ben je suis désolé chéri mais je suis en chaleur !!!!_

_BELLAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!! Paul_

Je sursautais de surprise je ne m'attendais pas à ça !

_Ca fait deux heures qu'on essaye de te parler !!! Mais apparemment t'était trop concentré sur …YEURK !!! Non mais sérieux même pour moi c'est trop salace ! Quinze fois sérieux ?! C'est un camp d'entrainement au combat ma belle pas un film porno ! Paul_

_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Jake_

_Rien ! Moi_

_Bella est absorbé par la saison des amours et apparemment son obsession bloque nos pensées. Concentres toi Bella. Sam_

_Lui dit pas ça elle va encore repenser à … Embry_

_Bella ! Jake_

_Bravo mon pote ! Quinze fois !! … Quil_

_LA FERME, PLUS UN MOT !!!!!! Moi_

Ma voix avait résonnée comme celle de l'Alpha, oh mon dieu je venais de leur donner un ordre !! Quelle horreur ! Je voulais pas faire ça, j'étais énervée c'est tout.

_Je sais ma Belle, c'est pas grave, au moins on aura appris un truc. Les gars vous pouvez parler ou penser en fait._

_Waow !!!! Quil, Embry et Paul_

_Intéressant. Sam_

_Nous allons reprendre forme je pense, bye Jake_

_Bye La meute_

Nous reprenions forme. Waow ! Comme ils l'avaient dit !

**Et bien !! **

**Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler c'est assez gênant comme ça !**

**Bien, je pense qu'on attendra un peu pour reprendre l'entrainement au combat.**

**Merci, j'ai une idée pour passer le temps ! **Je le regardais avec un sourire espiègle et il répondit par un sourire amusé et sa moue qui voulais dire, je peux pas te résister de toute façon !, j'adorais quand il avait cette petite mine résigné à mon amour ! Je me jetais à son coup et il me rattrapa pour me donner un baiser passionné, et plus…

En attendant de reprendre l'entraînement aux combats il s'entraîna à ne pas m'écouter et à émettre des pensées dans ma tête lorsque nous étions humains. Nous fîmes des progrès tous les deux. Jake testait à quel point j'étais différente d'eux. J'étais aussi rapide en louve mais pas en humaine, je ne me transformais pas aussi aisément, sinon la chaleur, je n'étais pas aussi résistante qu'eux en humaine mais plus que quelqu'un de normal, mais en louve j'étais pareil qu'eux, en fait je ressemblais à une humaine normale sauf que je pouvais me changer en loup. J'aimais beaucoup vivre qu'avec Jacob et je savais que cela allait continuer car Charlie appela sur le portable à Jake.

**Allo ?**

**Jacob ce n'est pas bien de kidnapper les gens comme ça !**

**Désolé Charlie, mais la rançon n'est pas trop élever ne vous inquiétez pas !**

**Combien ?**

**Sa main et ce qui va avec**

**Ok, mais qu'elle soit rentrée ce soir pour le diner, j'ai à vous parler !**

**Bien Chef Swan !**

**Au revoir Jake**

**A ce soir Charlie !**

**C'était mon père ?**

**Oui il veut que je te ramène ce soir, finit les vacances, tu sais te contrôler et te battre, c'est tout bon.**

**Ce soir ?!**

**Et oui ma Belle ! Je vais enfin pouvoir dormir ! T'es exténuante Bella !**

**Je rêve c'est toi qui me sautait dessus la moitié du temps !**

**Tu plaisantes !! Et puis c'est toi qui es en chaleur et qui a emporté pleins de trucs sexy à te mettre, c'était de la légitime défense !**

**Tiens donc monsieur ! Et ben repose-toi bien ! J'ai plus envie !**

**Menteuse**

**Peut-être mais t'es vexant.**

Jake m'enlaça et me chuchota à l'oreille : **Tu sais bien que je plaisante, je n'arrive pas à me rassasier de toi, je te veux toi, et je te désirais toujours, tu es si belle ma Bella, je ne me lasserais jamais de te faire l'amour, enfin sauf que je ne suis qu'humain et pas un robot !!**

**Tant mieux parce que je t'aime Jacob Black !**

Sur ce nous profitâmes des derniers instants de tranquillités, et dormirent ensuite un peu avant de rentrer. Mon père nous attendait dans le salon.

**Bonjour Papa/Charlie**

**Bonsoir les enfants ! Asseyez vous il faut qu'on parle !**

**Ok**

**J'aime bien ta coupe Bella.**

**Merci 'pa**

**De rien. Bon Billy et moi avons parlés et je crois que je vais repartir dans la vieille maison, je serais plus près du travail et puisque Billy m'a dit que vous vouliez avancer le mariage, ça vous laissera le temps de vous habituer. Enfin si vous êtes d'accord**

**Bien sûr, … et toi Jake ?**

**Tu plaisantes, bien sûr que oui**

**Jacob, je sais que ton père a Sue maintenant mais il ne faut pas que tu le négliges non plus, et Bella je veux qu'on se voie souvent !**

**Pas de problème ! **Nous répondîmes en cœur !

**Bien, j'ai déjà plié mes affaires, je suis juste revenu pour vous attendre donc je m'en vais.**

**Je te ferais des plats pour mettre au congélateur pour ne pas que tu meures de faim !**

**En fait il y a autre chose qu'il fallait que je te dise **

**Et c'est quoi ?**

**J'ai rencontré quelqu'un**

**Sérieux ?**

**Oui**

**Qui ça ? Je la connais ?**

**Non, c'est la nouvelle secrétaire du bureau **

**Bravo papa je te laisse deux secondes et tu sors avec ta secrétaire ! Je te jure les hommes !**

**Bella !!!** Je souriais. J'étais heureuse pour lui.

**Ca va je rigole ! **

**Bien joué Charlie ! Un vrai don juan !**

**Bon vous vous êtes assez foutu de moi, j'y vais, au revoir Bella, **il m'embrassa sur le front et serra la main de Jake, **Jacob, prends bien soin d'elle !**

**Pas de souci !**

**J'espère bien mon gars ! Ah et tenez moi au courant pour le mariage !!**

**Pas de problème ! Bonne nuit 'pa !**

**Bonne nuit beau-papa !!**

**Salut les jeunes !**

Et il s'en alla, j'allais habiter avec Jake, on allait bientôt se marier, mon père était heureux et j'avais revu les Cullens, il ne manquait plus que maman, mais je savais qu'elle veillait sur moi. Humm cette nuit, toute seule avec Jacob dans une maison vide rien qu'à nous, et si on jouait au scrabble ?!!!

Nous allâmes nous coucher dans ma chambre après manger…

Le lendemain Jake me prépara le petit déjeuner au lit pour notre première nuit dans notre maison, c'est vraiment un amour.

Il alla ensuite chercher ses affaires et je repris le travail. Tout allait bien, Embry était passé plusieurs fois, sans doute pour vérifier que j'allais bien et que je n'allais pas me transformer à côté de sa chérie. La journée se passa bien sauf qu'à cause de cette saison des amours, j'avais tout le temps envie. En plus j'allais bientôt avoir mes règles, donc j'allais devoir attendre pendant plusieurs jours !

J'étais à la maison, Jacob avait ramené ses affaires et je les rangeais. Nous parlions du mariage. Jake et moi avions décidé de nous marier le 24 juillet à la belle étoile, car c'était le jour où son arrière-grand-père s'était mariée et que je voulais un mariage sous le clair de lune. Il ne nous restait donc pas beaucoup de temps pour tout organisé. Heureusement j'avais un fiancé très compréhensif.

**Tu peux inviter les Cullens si tu en as envie, ça ne me dérange pas.**

**C'est vrai ? Et la meute qu'est ce qu'elle va penser ?**

**Ne t'inquiète pas nous sommes une famille, tu as le droit d'inviter des amis ! **

**Merci Jake ça me touche beaucoup !**

**De rien ma chérie, je veux ton bonheur c'est tout !**

Je l'embrassais tendrement. Comment avais-je pu faillit manquer tout ça ?!

**Je pensais à Emily, Céline et Alice comme demoiselle d'honneur**

**Bonne idée, moi je vais demander à Sam, Quil et Embry.**

**Va falloir vous mettre en costume les gars !**

**Sérieux ?**

**Et oui !! Mais vous pouvez rester pieds nus sur la plage si vous voulez, moi je vais faire ça sinon Alice va m'obliger à porter des talons !**

**Les gars vont adorer !**

**Je pensais demander à Alice de m'aider à préparer le mariage, tu sais pour la déco et tout ça, tu n'y vois pas d'objection ?**

**Non, fais comme tu veux ma puce, tant que tu deviens ma femme tout me va !**

**Bien, il faut que l'on aille acheter les alliances tout de même.**

**Ca je m'en occupe !**

**Jake ! Tu ne peux pas tout payer tout seul !**

**Ne t'inquiète pas et puis bientôt ce qui sera à moi sera à toi et vice-versa donc ça n'a pas d'importance !**

**Bien puisque tu le dis. Oh je viens juste de reprendre mais le musée ferme pendant un mois, ils vont faire des travaux car il y a eu un problème de tuyauterie et ça a endommagé le mur. Ils doivent tout déplacer pour ne rien endommager. Après il ne restera qu'un mois avant la fin de mon contrat. **

**Ne t'inquiète pas pour les finances chérie, on y arrivera.**

**Je sais, mais je n'aime pas rien faire ! Vivement la reprise des cours ! Et puis j'ai toujours l'argent de l'assurance de ma mère, on est couvert.**

**Il faut que je sorte voir si tout va bien et faire une ronde, tu viens ?**

**Non, vas-y toi ! Je t'attends.**

**Comme tu voudras.**

Il partit. Il prenait très bien en charge son rôle d'Alpha, mais ce n'était pas étonnant puisqu'il était né comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas venir avec lui car j'avais mes règles et franchement être une louve qui perd son sang c'est pas génial. Jake me redemanda plusieurs fois dans les jours suivant si je voulais venir avec lui et la meute pour faire des trucs de loups comme ils disaient, mais j'avais refusé à chaque fois ce qui avait alerté Jake.

**Bella tu regrettes de t'être transformée ? On dirait que tu ne veux pas faire partie de la meute, les gars se posent des questions et moi aussi. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es toute triste et tu, enfin nous ne faisons plus l'amour depuis quelques jours ? C'est à cause de l'autre jour quand ils ont entendues humm tout ? **

**Arrête de stresser Jake ! J'ai mes règles c'est tout, donc pas de sexe et pas de transformation parce que sinon je sème du sang partout et c'est dégueulasse ! **

**Ah, merde ! Quel con, j'y avais même pas pensé !**

**Pas grave. Tu n'as qu'à leur dire de passer tous demain, c'est finit donc arrête de stresser le frustré, et préviens les sans penser à tout ça ! **

**Bien Chef !**

**Oh et rejoins moi sous la douche après, je vais te mettre au garde à vous puique tu veux jouer à ça !**

Alors ??? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ???!!! Appuyez sur le bouton vert s'il vous plait !!!! C'est deux minutes pour vous mais pour moi c'est toute une journée de bonheur !!^^


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou !!! Désolé, j'ai été un peu plus longue que d'habitude, mais j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire, bref me voila, juste avant la nouvelle année !!! Je voulais d'ailleurs vous prévenir que le prochain chapitre arrivera dans plus de temps, car je vais reprendre les cours et c'est pas une mince affaire !!! Donc ne vous inquiétez pas je n'abandonne pas, je mettrais juste une semaine ou deux, je ne sais pas encore, avant le prochain, non ne me fusillez pas pitié !!^^_

_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews !!! Je sais je le fais à chaque fois mais je le pense à chaque fois très sincèrement !! Ca me fait très plaisir que les anciens soient toujours là et apprécient toujours, et que de nouveaux lecteurs viennent s'ajouter !!!_

_En parlant de ça merci à Galswinthe qui m'a fait remarqué un petit bug dans le chap 5, car j'ai parlé d'Aro et Jane alors que j'avais mentionné que Bella ne les avait jamais rencontré dans mon résumé. Bref j'ai rectifié mon résumé car ceci m'a donné une idée pour plus tard….je ne vous en dis pas plus !!, au final Bella a rencontré les Volturis mais n'a pas promis de se transformer en vampire. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi c'est comme ça et c'est tout, c'est le privilège de l'auteur !!hihi !^^_

_Sur ce Bonne Lecture !!!! Et pensez aux reviews, je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez !!! _

Chapitre VIII

Le lendemain les gars de la meute et le reste de la bande passa à la maison car je n'avais pas été très présente ces jours-ci, je voulais me faire pardonner en les invitant à la maison, notre maison, et après tout cela allait peut-être devenir le nouveau quartier général ? Humm non je cuisinais bien moins qu'Emily !

Toute ma vie tournait autour de la meute maintenant puisque même mes collègues étaient des imprégnés. A part Charlie et Angela, que je n'avais pas vu souvent ces temps-ci, car elle était déjà partie, en vacances puis elle irait directement à la fac à New York, je ne la reverrais que très peu surement, elle ne pouvait pas même venir au mariage. Mais il y avait aussi les Cullens. Certes ils ne pouvaient pas venir chez moi mais je pouvais aller les voir quand bon me semblait.

Jake avait finit les cours même si il n'y allait que très peu avant, mais heureusement je l'aidais et il n'avait pas de mal à apprendre, juste à s'y mettre, ça s'était tout lui, j'ai pas envie je fais pas, halala qu'est ce que je pouvais l'aimer mon petit loup, enfin « petit » c'est une façon de parler car tout était grand chez lui, oui oui tout ! Merde encore ces putains de chaleurs ! Maintenant à chaque fois qu'il me regardait il souriait de manière espiègle, genre je sais très bien à quoi tu penses… Et justement des fois je me demandais si il lisait dans mes pensées bien que je lui interdise, mais je ne pouvais pas l'accuser sans preuve ! C'était frustrant. Quoique faut pas être extralucide pour savoir que je ne pensais qu'à lui, à nous.

Les gars étaient heureux de me revoir, même Léah qui était beaucoup plus agréable maintenant qu'elle était imprégnée. J'étais heureuse également, ils m'avaient manqués : les remarques déplacés, le fouillis de pensées constant, les petites bagarres entre nous, les courses, même Sam qui se prenait toujours au sérieux délirait plus avec nous depuis que Jake était l'Alpha, humm qu'est ce qu'il était sexy quand il commandait !!! Hmmm ! Je crois qu'il était soulagé de ne plus avoir tout le fardeau sur lui, il avait muté seul, et avait consacré sa vie aux autres, mais là il avait plus de temps pour lui et Emily.

J'avais cuisiné pour ce régiment et il y en avait de partout, ce n'était que l'après-midi mais j'avais fait des cookies, des brioches, des muffins, des brownies, et deux énormes gâteaux au chocolat, en plus de tout ce qu'avait amené Emily.

**Emily ! Tu n'aurais pas du, tu cuisine déjà bien assez pour eux !**

**Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !**

**Jake sert leur à boire tu veux chérie ?!**

**Pas de problème, vous buvez quoi ?....**

Jacob servit les boissons et je coupai les gâteaux en parlant avec Léah.

**Alors tout va bien avec Julian ?**

**C'est parfait. Surtout que je m'entends beaucoup mieux avec la meute comme tu le sais puisque Sam ne se sent plus coupable, et que je comprends mieux le phénomène. J'ai même réussie à parler avec Emily l'autre jour, je doute qu'on soit à nouveau aussi proche mais je pense que nos relations vont s'améliorer.**

J'étais touchée qu'elle se confie à moi, je veux dire je pouvais lire ça dans ses pensées mais là elle me le livrait de son plein gré.

**Ca tombe bien car je voulais te demander quelque chose. Mais répond moi franchement, si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais.**

**Quoi ?**

**Tu veux bien être une de mes demoiselles d'honneur ?**

**Oui, Merci !!! **Elle m'étreignit soudain. J'étais heureuse, je n'avais pas pensé à Léah tout de suite mais c'était l'une de mes sœurs.

**Super cette fois-ci on a la diffusion du porno en direct ! **Paul (qui d'autre ?)

Jacob grognait et Julian avait un air à la fois choqué et perdu, le pauvre. Tous les autres étaient mort de rire quant à mon moment de honte passé.

**Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai une vie sexuelle, moi ! **Tiens prend ça, après toutes les fois où tu nous as dérangé ! Les autres pouffèrent.

**En parlant de ça vous faîtes le voyage de noce où ? **Merci Sam de dévier la conversation !!!!!

**Faut demander à Jake, il ne veut même pas me le dire ! **Je lui lançais un regard faussement outrée.

**Surprise ma chérie ! Surprise !**

**De toute façon avec une moyenne de quinze fois par jour, à part la chambre vous n'allez pas voir grand-chose ! Quil**

**La ferme le môme ! Jacob**

**Détrompe toi mon grand, Jacob à beaucoup plus d'imagination que ça, il y a aussi la plage, la forêt, la salle de bain, les lieux publics, l'avion, le train, … Embry**

**Ca va. Ca va on a compris ! De toute façon on va se payer les images au retour ! Jared**

J'allais porter des plats vides à la cuisine, histoire d'échapper deux minutes à leur joute verbale, il y avait Céline, Emily et Léah, et elles parlaient ? Génial, cela allait faciliter les choses !

**Emily ? Céline ?**

**Oui ? **Répondirent-elles en même temps

**J'ai déjà posé la question à Léah et je me demandais si, enfin si vous vouliez bien faire partie de mes demoiselles d'honneur.**

**Oui bien sûr, avec plaisir Bella. **Céline m'étreignait vivement.

**J'en serais très honoré merci**, répondit Emily.

**Tant mieux, j'en profite pendant que vous êtes toutes les trois car j'ai, enfin la dernière demoiselle d'honneur est Alice. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas trop sinon ne vous inquiétez pas je comprendrais.**

**Et bien c'est ton mariage, c'est ton jour, à toi et à Jacob, donc si ça ne vous pose de problèmes ni à l'un ni à l'autre, je pense que nous pouvons faire avec. Emily**

**Merci Emily, et ne t'inquiètes pas Jake me soutient, il sait que je l'aime beaucoup.**

**Bien je n'y vois pas d'objection, je ne la connais pas mais d'après ce que je sais ils ne sont pas un danger et si tu l'apprécies, elle doit être sympathique. Céline**

**Léah ? Je sais que c'est plus dur pour toi…**

**Bella stop ! Ca ne m'enchante pas c'est clair mais une demoiselle d'honneur veille à ce que tout se déroule selon les souhaits de la mariée !**

Je l'étreignais, encore, ça me touchait beaucoup, je me mis à pleurer de joie.

**J'ai dit oui pourquoi tu pleures ?**

**Je suis heureuse c'est tout ! Je suis si heureuse, et puis je suis blindée d'hormones en ce moment, c'est une horreur, je n'imagine même pas quand je serais enceinte ! D'ailleurs ça va Emily ?**

**Oui, très bien sauf que je serais énorme pour le mariage !**

**Arrêtes tu es magnifique ! Et je suis sûre qu'on trouvera une robe qui t'aille à merveille ! Tiens vous êtes libre demain ? Et si on faisait du shopping, je n'ai pas de robe de mariée ! Et on pourrait se faire une journée entre filles ! **

Elles acceptèrent avec plaisir même si je les informais que j'allais inviter Alice et Rosalie. Il ne me restait plus qu'à les informer elles !

Nous allâmes rejoindre les autres. Quand tout le monde fut partie Jake m'annonça qu'il avait demandé à Sam, Quil, Embry et Seth d'êtres ses garçons d'honneur. Seth allait bientôt devenir son frère puisque Billy était avec Sue, même si tel était déjà le cas dans la meute, et il savait combien cela lui ferait plaisir étant donné qu'il l'idolâtrait un tantinet. Je l'informais moi aussi de mon choix et en profita pour lui demander si il voulait bien m'accompagner chez les Cullens pour que je puisse voir Alice. Il obtempéra. Nous prîmes la voiture car quand j'étais louve, Edward entendait mes pensées à travers Jake, et arrivée en chaleur n'était disons pas une bonne idée.

Nous arrivâmes devant la villa, oh mon dieu il y avait vraiment une odeur horrible !!! J'avais demandé à Jake de cacher ses pensées en chantant ou en récitant l'alphabet afin que un, Edward ne dise pas à Alice avant moi qu'elle serait ma demoiselle d'honneur et de deux que notre visite soit la plus amicale possible. Jake faisait des efforts, c'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, un amour, mon amour ! Pff ! Bella arrête de penser à ça !

Je descendais quand Jake m'ouvrit la porte, Esmée nous accueillait déjà sous le porche. Nous la saluâmes, puis entrèrent, Il n'y avait personne dans le salon.

**Ca me fait très plaisir de vous voir, il n'y a pas de problème j'espère ?**

**Non, je voulais voir Alice et… **Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'Alice me serrait dans ses bras.

**Bella ! Bonjour le chiot**

**Salut la naine**

Ils s'insultaient, mais bizarrement c'était gentillet !

Une vague d'amusement m'envahit et je ne pus réprimer un sourire à ce que j'allais dire.

**Qu'est ce que tu mijotes Bella ?**

**Et bien justement tu ne le sais pas, c'est un des avantages d'être une louve ! Quoique tu n'as jamais sentit aussi mauvais Alice ! Tu te douches des fois ?? **Alice était trop interloquée pour répondre, elle avait l'habitude de la Bella mal à l'aise et coincée, pas de celle que j'étais devenue, heureuse et épanouie aux côtés de Jacob ! Jake qui lui était mort de rire. Je vis Emmett arriver avec Rosalie, ainsi que Jasper.

**Waho quelle transformation ! Ca me plaît ! Enfin pas le côté chien juste le côté dépravée ! Alice**

**Bella dépravée je veux voir ça !!! Emmett**

**Bella ! Bonjour. Oh t'as amenée ton Chien ! **Rosalie affichait un sourire chaleureux ??! Décidément j'avais du mal à m'y faire !

**Bonjour Rose !**

**Salut Blondie !**

**T'inquiètes pas Jacob, je vais pas la bouffer, elle sent la nourriture pour chien, sans te vexer Bella ! Pas la peine de te concentrer autant, y a pas de danger ! Jasper**

**Oh non c'est ma faute, je lui ai demandé de se concentrer sur une chanson, l'alphabet enfin vous savez pour…**

**Edward est chez les Denalis. Il revient dans quelques jours. Esmée**

**Ah ! **Mince je crois que j'avais mis un peu trop de joie dans ma réaction.

**Alice je voulais te demander quelque chose ?**

**OUI !**

**Tu veux bien être une de mes demoiselles d'honneur ?**

**AAAAHhhhh (= cri histérique très féminin de joie !!!) OUI OUI OUI !!**

**Attends ne t'emballes pas trop ! Il y a mieux !**

**Non tu veux dire que… ?**

**Shopping demain toute la journée, j'ai besoin d'une robe et de tout le reste !!!**

Je savais que cela allait lui faire plaisir et ça ne rata pas car on eu droit à un deuxième cri hystérique, Alice me serra si fort que si je n'étais pas une louve, j'en aurais suffoquée !

**Rosalie ? Je me demandais si tu voulais bien venir, enfin bien sûr si tu veux, je ne t'oblige à rien tu avais sans doute autre chose de prévu mais enfin si tu en as envie tu es le bienvenue !**

**Oui bien sûr avec plaisir !**

**Tant mieux ! Par contre il y aura aussi mes autres demoiselle d'honneur : Emily, l'imprégné de Sam, Céline : ma boss et Léah, l'autre louve. Ca ne vous dérange pas ?**

**Non bien sûr, une virée entre filles c'est géniale !! Alice**

**Euh non mais elles sont toutes au courant ? Rosalie**

**Oui, en fait elles sont toutes imprégnées.**

**Ca sonne comme une MST ton truc ! Emmett**

Je pensais qu'heureusement que je n'étais pas une louve en chaleur célibataire, ce qui est complètement idiot soit dit en passant, car sinon j'en aurais surement choppé une ! Jake me manquait, sa main était dans mon dos et j'avais tellement de désir, je voulais qu'on rentre et qu'on fasse l'amour partout dans la maison, je voulais qu'il me touche, je me sentais d'humeur coquine ! Normale j'étais en chaleur, mais là on avait rien fait de l'aprème et j'étais en manque !!! Du coup je le désirais un peu trop ! En effet Jasper me regardait avec des yeux rond et oh mon dieu il se retenait de pouffer de rire le saligot ! Génial, Alice allait passer un bon moment dès qu'on serait partis, étant donné l'humeur dans lequel je l'avais mis ! Les pensées de Bella : Mieux que le viagra !!! Oh mon dieu non seulement ma blague est nulle mais en plus elle rime !

Nous dîmes au revoir à tous puis nous filâmes vers la maison, et à peine arrivée, je me jetais sur Jacob ! Dès que j'eu fermé la porte je le plaquais contre celle-ci et nous fîmes le tour de la maison, la porte, puis la cuisine, puis sur la machine à laver (en route humm), puis dans les escalier, dans le couloir, la chambre et enfin la salle de bain, puis re le lit ! J'adorais les marathons !!! Et Jacob aussi d'après l'enthousiasme qu'il y mettait ! On s'endormit ensuite heureux et comblés, dans tous les sens du terme.

Le lendemain je me préparais pour notre journée shopping, Jake était déjà partie travailler dans un garage. Nous prenions deux voitures : celle de Céline qui passait prendre Emily et Léah à la réserve, et moi j'y allais avec mes deux vampirettes dans la voiture à Rosalie, on se rejoignait au centre commercial. Quand j'arrivais avec ma camionnette devant la villa, Alice était déjà dehors en train de m'attendre.

**Vite on a pas beaucoup de temps !!**

**Bonjour Alice, ça va merci, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir !! Relax ! On a toute la journée, et à l'allure à laquelle vous conduisez on y sera bien avant les filles !**

Elle fit une moue réprobatrice, genre très drôle Bella, mais je préférais peut-être finalement quand tu chougnais et que tu étais plus maniable !!! Je rentrais à l'intérieur où se trouvaient Rosalie qui me salua, Jasper et Emmett !

**Salut !**

**Salut la petite humaine ! Ah non désolé c'est le caniche maintenant ! **Il était mort de rire à sa blague pourrie et je voyais les autres levés les yeux au ciel !

Heureusement que Jake m'avait appris à me transformer comme je voulais ! Il voulait rire, il n'était pas le seul à faire des blagues, je fis semblant d eme mettre en colère, seul Jasper savait ce qui se tramait et je le vis faire un signe discret à Rosalie et à Alice qu'Emmett ne remarqua pas, trop occupé à afficher son air : Ouais une bagarre !! Génial je l'ai mis en rogne !! J'explosai, tant pis Alice me prêterait des fringues, et grogna après Emmett !! Je lui sautais dessus tandis qu'il commençait une phrase du genre « Bon chien chien, ou tout doux !! » Vous voyez le genre ! Mes pattes écrasaient ses épaules, il était étalé par terre et j'étais sur lui comme pour le manger, je poussais un hurlement, et lui lécha tout le visage d'un gros coup de langue !!! Les autres explosèrent de rire !!! Rien que pour voir le visage d'Emmett en cet instant ça valait toutes les fringues du monde !!!

_Bella !!! Ca va qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, parle moi s'il te plait !! Bella ???_

Jake avait du se transformer en entendant mon cris mais j'étais trop morte de rire pour penser ou lui répondre, je fis un effort pour me repasser les images dans ma tête !! Il était mort de rire également !! Un peu exaspéré aussi d'avoir une femme aussi dérangé ! Mais il m'aimait comme ça c'était lui le fou !!

_Je t'en prie !_

_Je t'aime !!! _

_Je t'aime aussi la folle !_

Il disparut de mon radar, je montais à l'étage dans la chambre à Alice, ou plutôt son dressing, en espérant qu'elle ait compris !! Bouh ça puait encore plus en louve !! Beurkk !! Alice arriva et me fila des fringues puis sortit. Je m'habillais. Sacré Alice, elle en avait profité pour me donner des vêtements ultra-féminin : Une jupe courte droite d'un grand designer, des ballerines super sympas, et un haut et un pull très échancrés qui soulignaient également ma taille. Ca m'allait plutôt bien, en fait depuis que Jake était mon amoureux officiel, je m'habillais beaucoup plus féminin ! Ce qui n'était vraiment pas pratique pour les transformations !!! Je descendis dans le salon, ils affichaient tous un grand sourire, même Emmett.

**Tu perds rien pour attendre toi ! **

**Oui bah pas maintenant Emmett, allez les filles on y va ! Alice**

**Ok, Bella ça te va très bien comme ça ! Rose**

**Merci ! J'aime bien aussi !!**

**Sérieux ?? Oh mon dieu j'adore la nouvelle Bella ! Alice **

**Bye !!! **Dîmes-nous toutes en même temps en sortant.

On arriva au centre commercial, et alla au point de rendez-vous, un café au rez de chaussé, une minute plus tard on voyait arriver les filles.

POV JACOB

Aujourd'hui Bella allait chez les Cullen, oh mon dieu maintenant je les appelais par leur nom au lieu de les traiter de sangsues c'est de mieux en mieux mon p'tit jack !!, bref elle dormait encore, elle était merveilleuse avec ses cheveux emmêlés et la marque des draps sur sa joue. Je me levai avec douceur pour ne pas la réveiller. J'allais bosser dans un garage pendant l'été pour mettre un peu d'argent de côté. Je vivais déjà chez Bella, il fallait quand même que je participe aux frais. Ca me gênait de ne pouvoir me trouver un vrai job maintenant que j'étais l'Alpha même si j'aimais bien ça. J'avais l'impression d'être un profiteur, un moins que rien, mais je ne pouvais faire autrement puisque mon devoir passait avant tout. Je voulais pouvoir lui payer tout ce dont elle avait envie sans en faire trop bien sûr, j'étais pas quelqu'un qui achetait l'affection, mais par exemple pour le mariage c'est en grande partie elle qui allait payer avec Charlie. Je sais qu'on forme une famille mais c'est moi l'homme et c'est moi qui devrais gérer ce genre de problèmes. Je me pris avec étonnement en flagrant délit de jalousie pour les Cullens. Eux profitaient de leur condition pour avoir de l'argent, et Edward n'aurait jamais eu ce genre de problèmes. Heureusement ce job calmait un peu ma conscience. Mais cela ne me laissait plus beaucoup de temps avec Bella. Je savais que ces problèmes n'étaient rien par rapport à ce que nous avions affronté, mais justement c'est ça le plus dangereux, ce sont les situations banal où seuls nos actions entrent en jeu. Je ne voulais pas faire de faux pas. Je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse.

Après le boulot, je rejoignis ce qui était à présent notre maison. Enfin presque. C'était celle de Bella. Mais elle ne me correspondait pas. J'aurais aimé lui construire une maison de mes mains. Je le ferais un jour. Pour l'instant tout l'argent que j'allais gagné, plus ce que j'avais déjà et un cadeau de Billy pour notre mariage, passeraient dans notre lune de miel. Je ne voulais pas m'absenter mais après tout nous étions nombreux et bien sûr j'avais une confiance sans borne en Sam, puisque ça avait été mon mentor, mon Alpha, jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'il ne fallait plus que je me cache, la transformation de Bella m'avait accablée, de toutes les manières possible, et notre lien renforçait le fait que j'étais fait pour protéger ma tribu en tant que meneur.

J'hésitais encore sur où l'emmener, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne voulais pas lui dire. Je ne voulais pas être à cours et donc j'avais pensé à quelque chose de simple, pas trop de luxe car ni moi ni Bella n'aimions ça, mais plutôt des paysages stupéfiant. Je voulais aussi que ce cadeau soit personnel. Une destination qu'elle ait rêvée. Mais je ne savais pas à qui demander conseil. Pourtant je la connaissais mieux que quiconque. J'inspectai mon cerveau à la recherche de la bonne destination et me surpris à penser que pour la bonne cause je pouvais peut-être regarder dans les pensées de Bella quand j'évoquerais le sujet ?...Non elle me prendrait sur le fait à tous les coups ! Et puis il fallait que j'arrête de flipper et que je me fasse un peu confiance ! Surtout que j'avais promis ! Déjà que je ne pouvais pas me retenir de lire ses pensées quand nous faisions l'amour, ce qui n'était pas trop dérangeant soit dit en passant, surtout que Bella avait toujours une folle envie de moi !! Et qu'apparemment j'étais plutôt doué, bon d'accord je joue le modeste parce que même si c'est vrai ça fait vraiment trop nase de dire j'ai lue dans les pensées de ma fiancée que j'étais « bâtit, outillé, et doué comme un dieu » un soir et que j'étais « le plus bon coup du monde même sans comparaison », et oui mot pour mot, Bella avait finalement un esprit assez cru quand elle pensait en faisant l'amour ! Mais peut-être avait-ce un rapport avec ses « chaleur !! ». Je vis vraiment dans un monde bizarre. Mais pas désagréable après tout !

J'étais arrivé depuis dix minutes, le temps de manger un bout, mais Bella n'était toujours pas rentrée. Je m'inquiétais même si je savais que les femmes pouvaient être longue, très longue quand elles faisaient les boutiques ensemble !!! Je voulais l'appeler quand je me souvins que je pouvais m'éviter de la communication en trop sur mon forfait déjà dépassé en utilisant un mode beaucoup plus cool !!

_Toc, Toc !!! Bella ? Je peux te parler._

Elle était super surprise.

_Oui Jake !! Tout va bien ??_

_Oui je m'inquiétais c'est tout je voulais savoir quand tu rentrais ? Si tout allait bien ?_

_Oui oui t'inquiète pas !! Je reviens bientôt et j'ai une surprise pour toi !! _

_Humm j'ai hâte de savoir ce que c'est !!_

_Bye mon amour à tout à l'heure !!_

_A toute !! Je…_

_Jake !_

_Oui ?_

_Euh Alice aimerait te parler ce soir. Tu viens me prendre chez les Cullens, il faut que je récupère ma camionnette là-bas._

_Bien, quand ??_

_Tu n'as qu'à me redemander dans une petite demi-heure !_

_Ok, bye je t'aime !!_

_Je t'aime aussi mon cœur, et merci d'avoir frapper !!_ dit-elle en riant.

Je me mis en tenue, c'est-à-dire juste un jean coupé, pour faire ma patrouille. Je partis, c'était bon de se défouler les pattes !!! Rien d'anormal jusque là, j'étais le seul, pas de pensé externe, pas besoin de contrôler mes pensées donc, mais d'une façon étrange ça me manquait, en loup on était jamais seul, même si ça nous menait à des situations très gênantes ! Puis j'aperçus Embry dans mon radar.

_Salut mec !_

_Salut Jake_

_Tu fais une petite patrouille avec moi ??_

_Si tu veux, j'avais envie de me dégourdir les jambes !_

On restait concentré sur les alentours, en faisant nos parcours habituels, quand Embry qui était à l'opposé de moi sentit une odeur, leur odeur !

_Attends-moi, ne pars pas tout seul c'est dangereux ! Ils sont combien ?_

Je courais à toute vitesse vers lui et en était tout proche, je me concentrais sur ses pensées pour déterminé où il était exactement et combien ils étaient.

_Deux ou trois je pense, leur odeur est partout !_

_J'arrive, ne fais rien de stupide. _Je prévenais les autres en poussant un hurlement. J'arrivais vers Embry.

Au moment où j'arrivais, un vampire sauta sur Embry par derrière, bien qu'il fut sur ses gardes, et le mordit, puis s'arracha, je voulais le poursuivre, le tuer, me venger, mais il en restait peut-être d'autres et Embry allait sans doute mourir. Je poussais un hurlement de douleur et porta Embry sur mon dos. Les autres arrivèrent.

_Sam, Jared, Quil et Paul gardez le territoire, faîtes très attention, il n'a cherché qu'à le mordre par derrière, pas à se battre, ils cherchent à nous tuer comme des lâches ! _

Ils acquiescèrent.

_Seth et Léah aidez moi à le porter chez les Cullens, il faut qu'ils aspirent le venin, le doc pourra nous aider._

_Je.._

_**Léah !! discute pas ! **_Une des premières fois que je me servais de ma voix d'Alpha, mais j'avais pas le temps pour les discussions. Mon frère risquait de perdre la vie, et il ne savait même pas à quel point il l'était.

_Alors ???? Que pensez vous d'un peu de POV Jacob ? Une envie comme ça !! Bref pour les frustrer qui voulaient savoir comment la virée shopping c'était passé, sachez que dans le prochain chapitre c'est un POV Bella qui reprendra toute l'affaire depuis leur arrivée au centre commercial ! Voilà !!! Qui sont ces Vampires ?? Pourquoi sont-ils là ?? Que veulent-ils ?? Faîtes moi part de vos théories !!!! _

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !!!!!! _

_PS : Pas de soucis supergirl971, je comprends très bien !! Passe de bonne vacances en Angleterre et profites-en !!! Bsx_

_Le bouton vert, please!!!!^^_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Bonne année!!! Je sais que j'avais prévenue que la suite serait pour plus tard, mais j'ai trouvé un peu de temps pour vous offrir un cadeau pour la nouvelle année, pour laquelle je vous souhaite mes meilleurs voeux : la sante, la joie, le bonheur et de trouver votre Jacob!!!!^^**

**BONNE LECTURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapitre IX

*

Les filles nous avaient rejointes au café juste après qu'on soit arrivé. Je redoutais un peu les présentations. Léah connaissait déjà les Cullens, mais pas Emily et Céline.

Alice comme à son habitude fut très agréable, et Rosalie aussi, je savais que dernièrement elle était devenue plus gentille avec moi et mes amis mais ça me surprenait encore un peu, mais tout se passa bien. Céline fit comme si de rien n'était, ce qui était plus facile étant donné qu'elle était humaine et pas encore habitué à l'ancienne ambiance de gueguerre qui pouvait règner parfois. Emily fut très polie, et ne se força pas, cette femme était décidément la douceur incarnée, et pourtant je savais à quel point elle était forte et avait du caractère, mais elle savait que les Cullens n'étaient pas une menace, ou enfin pas pour l'instant. Léah, qui comme moi percevait leur odeur n'était pas très à l'aise mais fut gentille et complimenta les filles sur leur chaussures qui étaient absolument magnifiques par ailleurs. Cela parue étonné Alice et Rosalie, mais elles ne le montrèrent qu'un quart de seconde, et enchaînèrent tout de suite sur ses cheveux qui étaient très beaux, il faut l'avouer.

Bref, une fois la glace brisée, nous nous rendîmes dans une boutique spécialisée en robe de mariée et de demoiselles d'honneur. Les prix devaient être exorbitant vu le nom de la boutique. Je n'osais pas les regarder. C'est Alice qui nous avait traînés là et on était devant le magasin quand je l'arrêta.

**OH là jeune fille on se calme ! Je vais pas entrer dans ce truc, parce que les robes doivent être aussi chères que ma maison !!!!**

**Bella ! Tu sais très bien que je vais…**

**Non Alice il est hors de question que tu payes ma robe de mariée, je veux me l'acheter moi, c'est mon mariage, et tans pis si c'est pas celle d'un grand couturier, je m'en fiche !!!**

**On peut toujours entrer pour que tu saches quel modèle tu veux, et après tu peux te la faire faire, celle qui te plaît, par une couturière, ça coûte beaucoup moins chère et ce sera la tienne exclusivement puisqu'elle sera unique ! Il suffit juste d'acheter le tissu, et si tu sais ce que tu veux, je peux te la faire, si tu veux bien. Emily**

**C'est vrai ?? Attends tu sais aussi coudre ?? Je me sens nulle à côté de toi !! Céline**

**Arrête de dire des bêtises !!! Et puis en fait comme Sam ne pouvait plus beaucoup travailler à cause de la meute, je m'y suis mise parce que j'adore ça et je vends mes créations dans trois boutiques à Port Angeles, elles se vendent assez bien. Emily**

**Je vais donc accepter ton offre et porter une robe unique d'Emily Young, ça me va beaucoup mieux!!!**

**En fait je ne les vends pas sous mon nom, mais sous le nom de « Young Moon »**

**AAAAHhhhhhhh !!! Sérieux !! Rosalie t'as entendue ça ??!!!! Alice**

**T'es super douée, on a carrément toute ta collection avec Alice !!! Tu devrais te développer t'es vraiment faîte pour ça !! Rosalie**

**GE-NIAL !! Bella je sens que ta robe va être fabuleuse !! Avec nos idées et son talent c'est du tout cuit !!! Reste plus qu'à trouver le tissu en accord. Alice**

**Bon qu'est ce qu'on attend les filles, allons essayer ces robes !! Qu'on sache quoi faire ! Céline**

**Oui mais Emily tu es enceinte ! Ca va te fatiguer !! Et puis pour vos robes de demoiselle d'honneur !! Bella**

**Bella, je suis enceinte pas en sucre, et une fois le patron fait, Alice et Rosalie (**elle les regarda pour voir si elles étaient d'accord et celles-ci affichaient des sourire radieux) **n'auront qu'à coudre à ma place ! Après tout elles doivent être bien plus douées que moi qui n'ai que des yeux d'humaine !! Emily**

**OH oui Bella accepte stp !!! Alice**

**En plus j'ai vraiment une tonne de rouleaux de tissus précieux chez moi, ma grand-mère était couturière et elle avait gardé toutes ses étoffes précieuses : de la soie de chine, des dentelles françaises, et pleins d'autre truc dans beaucoup de matière et couleur super cool. Ma mère les garde dans un énorme coffret mais jamais personne ne va s'en servir, on coud pas vraiment, si elles te plaisent tu pourras les prendre, et je suis sûre qu'il y a de quoi faire des robes de demoiselles d'honneur extra ! Léah**

**Mais Léah, c'est quelque chose qui appartient à ta famille !!! Bella**

**Et tu es ma sœur et Jake mon frère, on est une famille et je veux te faire ce cadeau donc tu souries tu discutes pas et t'es gentille ! Léah**

**Décidément j'adore cette fille, même si tu pues le cabot !! **dit Rosalie avec un grand sourire !

**T'es pas mal aussi blondie pour une sangsue !! **Léah avait répondue sur le même ton léger, comme deux amies qui se charrient. La glace était complètement fondue. On était plus que des femmes qui se préparent pour un mariage !

**Bon Bella voilà le truc : on rentre dans ce fichu magasin, on essaye tout, on repart avec l'idée exacte de ce que l'on veux comme forme couleur etc., puis Emily créera les patrons, Léah fournira le tissus, Alice et Rose feront la couture et moi ben je fais quoi moi ?? Ah oui je sais !!! Mais c'est une surprise !! Les filles je vous en parlerais quand Bella ne sera pas là, vous allez adorer ! Céline**

**Waho !! Génial !! J'approuve !!!! Alice**

**C'est vrai j'avais oublié que tu lisais l'avenir!! Alors qu'est ce que tu en penses ?? Céline**

**PAR-FAIT !!! Bon allons-y et que la fête commence ! Alice**

Heureusement que Rose et Alice étaient connues dans tous les alentours comme des acheteuses compulsives sans limites car sinon je crois que les vendeuses nous auraient jetées par la fenêtre !!! On avait essayé quasiment tout le magasin en passant par tous les modèles, même ceux qui ne nous plaisaient pas histoire de délirer !! C'était vraiment chouette ce moment entre filles !!! Surtout qu'on était les seules dans la boutique et que Rose avait apporté de la musique pour agrémenter nos défilés, car oui Alice voulait qu'on défile !!!!! Au début on était un peu gêné, sérieuse, puis la chanson de Meredith brooks « bitch » retentit et là nous nous mîmes toutes à se déchainer sur la musique en paraissant complètement ridicules, juste un gros délire entre filles, et à partir de là c'était magique, les heures passèrent mais on ne s'en rendait pas compte !!! On rigolait, ensemble en plus ce que je n'aurais jamais pu penser au départ. Chacune y allait de son commentaire et au final on trouva ce qu'on voulait. Mais bien sûr on ne pris rien mais nota tout !! Le truc le plus dur était finalement pour les demoiselles d'honneur étant donné qu'elles devaient se ressembler alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas et qu'un type de robe n'irai pas à toute. C'est Rose qui avait soulevé la question :

**Qu'est ce que tu veux faire pour les demoiselles d'honneur ?? Normalement il faut qu'on soit pareil mais enfin tu peux nous faire porter la même robe ou alors en couleur différente ou alors des robes différentes avec la même couleur. A toi de voir !**

**Humm la 3. Comme ça chacune aura la robe qu'elle souhaite mais dans une couleur que j'aurais choisie pour tout le monde. Ca vous va les filles ??**

Elles approuvèrent et on réfléchissait aux couleurs qui allaient à tout le monde !

**Humm en fait non je vais toutes vous faire porter des robes horribles rose pâle à froufrou, parce que ça c'est inadmissible !!! **

Rosalie venait de sortir d'une cabine dans une robe bordeaux absolument renversante, elle était magnifique !!! Les autres aussi étaient subjuguées !

**Bon d'accord je le ferais pas parce que je suis trop gentille !! Et que vous êtes toutes casées, et surtout parce que Jake ne va regarder que moi, je le sais !!! **

**Je sais pas en fait je vais peut-être laisser tomber Emmett et me mettre avec le cabot, tu sais comme dans la belle et le clochard !! Oh mon dieu je viens de réaliser, deux chiens, la Bell…a et le clochard, tout Jacob !!! **Rosalie était écroulée par terre et… non mais les autres aussi ??, même Léah, pff aucun soutient !!Bon ok j'étais écroulée aussi !!! Rien que le fait d'imaginer Rosalie draguer Jake franchement c'était à se pisser dessus !!!

Au moins ça m'avait donné une idée, le bordeaux, ça irait à toutes et ça me plaisait. Bon sur ce nous partîmes vers un snack pour que nous puissions manger, enfin à part Alice et Rose qui nous regardait et retranscrivaient tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire les robes. En mangeant la discussion dévia quand Alice parla de Jasper et de la façon dont ça l'avait rendue heureux de me revoir à la villa. J'explosais de rire et crachait l'eau que j'étais en train de boire !!

**Ca va Bella ??? Emily**

**Heureux, tu veux dire comme qui te fait partager son bonheur de façon pas très catho ??? Bella**

**Oui ! Mais comment tu le sais ?? Alice**

**Moi je sais ! Céline**

**Ah bon ??? **dirent Alice et Bella en même temps

**Oh oui !!! Jasper peut ressentir les émotions c'est ça ??**

**Oui ! Et ?? Alice**

**Et les loups entre eux aussi et je peux vous dire que depuis que Bella est en chaleur, j'arrive pas à passer une seule nuit tranquille, non pas que ça me déplaise mais c'est tout le temps, pour tout et n'importe quoi et surtout n'importe où !!!**

J'étais rouge comme une tomate. Une tomate morte de honte !!!

**EN CHALEUR ?????????????????????????? Alice et Rose**

**Humm c'est-à-dire qu'en tant que louve j'ai et bien des saisons des amours ! **J'avais à peine réussit à prononcer la phrase tellement j'étais gênée !

**Sérieux ???!!! Waho !! Et c'est comment ?? **

**Bien quand on peut-être satisfaite mais quand Jake n'est pas là c'est intenable surtout avec les hontes que je me prends avec la meute !!!**

Je leur racontais la petite anecdote, car après tout j'étais plus à ça près.

**Enfin voilà, pas très confortable !!!**

**ET vous le faîtes combien de fois ???? Alice**

**Humm 15 ??? En moyenne. **Je baissais les yeux, je ne voulais pas être jugé, même si je savais qu'elles ne le feraient pas !

**15 ça va ! Emmett est pire lui c'est 30 fois !!!! Mais bon nous on dort pas ! Rose**

Léah et Céline étaient mortes de rire pendant que Alice et Rose ne comprenaient pas tout !

**Non en faite c'est en moyenne 15 fois par jour ! Donc 30 en deux jours, et non on ne dort presque plus non plus ! Bella**

Alice et Rose me regardaient estomaqué, la bouche ouverte, les yeux vides, la tête typique de quelqu'un qui n'en croit pas ses oreilles !

**Tu plaisantes ?!!**

**Malheureusement non, je vous dis pas à chaque fois que Bella ou Jake se transforme on a la retransmission en différée de tous leurs ébats !! En plus après je suis tellement en manque que je saute sur Julian et il va me prendre pour une obsédé à la fin !! Bien que comme c'est un mec, il est loin de s'en plaindre ! Léah**

**OH mon dieu !! T'es pire qu'Emmett !! Et Jacob ne dit jamais non ?? IL arrive à suivre 15 fois par jour ??? Rosalie**

**Bah il essaye parce qu'il a besoin de dormir un peu mais il lui faut pas beaucoup pour être persuadé ! Et oui il tient le coup mais pas plus de 15 par jour, ou alors ça dure moins d'une demi-heure.**

**Bella tu te rends compte que si vous étiez de simples humains vous en mourriez ?!!!! Attends pas plus d'une demi-heure parce-que sinon ça dure combien ?? Alice**

**Une, des fois une heure et demi non stop !!! Tout compris attention !**

**Je savais pas que le cabot assurait aussi bien !!!! Et c'est comment ?? Rose**

**Rosalie ! Bella**

**Allez c'est bon on est plus à ça près !!! Emmett lui c'est génial, on s'amuse, c'est passionné et des fois on fait des jeux de rôles !!! Avec des tenues sexy et tout ! En tout cas paradis à chaque fois ! **

**Ben avec Jake c'est indescriptible ! Pas étonnant que je ne veuille plus faire que ça !! C'est hallucinant, le plaisir plusieurs fois, intensément et à chaque fois !! Il sait tout faire, sait exactement de quoi j'ai envie, quand et comment, enfin je dois dire que le fait qu'il lise dans mes pensées y est pour quelque chose !!! Bref c'est magique !! Le bonheur parfait !! Mon mec est un dieu du sexe ! Avec une endurance de loup-garou ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, en même temps c'est l'alpha et j'ai lu dans un truc que c'est normal parce que c'est lui le mal reproducteur en fait. Tous nos enfants auront doublement le gène. Ca me fait un peu peur d'ailleurs ! Mais bon on en est loin ! Et toi Line, Embry il est comment ??**

**Merveilleux ! Je crois que ça doit être un truc de loup !! N'est ce pas Emily ??**

**Je confirme mais Sam me, enfin non vous tuerait si il savait que je parlais de notre vie intime donc je vais me taire !!**

**En tout cas avec Jasper c'est géant, je dois dire aussi qu'il peut contrôler mes émotions et intensifier le plaisir ou me détendre si je suis tendue, et bien sûr me mettre d'humeur si il en a envie, bien qu'il n'en ai pas besoin souvent !!!!!**

**Et alors toi aussi t'as des chaleurs ?? **dit Alice en désignant Léah

**Non moi je suis pas la femelle Alpha, donc pas de chaleur ! Pas de règles du tout d'ailleurs, je suis comme vous, jeunesse éternelle et pas d'avenir ! **Elle avait essayé de dire ça sur un ton j'men foutiste mais personne n'était dupe et Rose avait les yeux tristes. **En tout cas je peux m'envoyer en l'air avec Ju tous les jours du mois !!! Ce qui est génial d'un côté car il est très doué, je ne sais pas si l'imprégnation a à voir mais c'est parfait.**

**C'est certain que tu ne peux pas ? Tu sais je te comprends, je regrette ma vie d'avant, j'aurais voulu avoir des enfants, mais je ne peux plus. C'est pour ça que je t'en voulais Bella, dans ton autre vie, car je ne voulais pas que tu perdes la tienne, que tu renonces de ton plein gré à la vie alors que tu avais le choix. Rose**

**Je te remercie Rose, je réalise quelle idiote j'ai été mais heureusement j'ai fait le bon choix et jamais je ne pourrais le regretter ! **

**Mais pourquoi Bella peut et pas toi Léah ? Rose**

**Et bien Bella a été transformé pour la protéger, pour protéger la meute, et surtout pour former le couple Alpha, et donc elle n'est pas comme nous et vieillit elle. Moi non. Je suis comme les autres c'est-à-dire que je ne vieillis pas, je suis figé comme vous dans le temps. Donc pas d'ovulation. Léah**

**Mais Jacob va rester jeune et Bella devenir vieille ?? Alice**

**Non, Jake va vieillir quand il arrêtera de se transformer régulièrement, et puisqu'il fait beaucoup plus que son âge au final ça ne changera pas grand-chose. Bella**

**Mais attend si toi Léah tu ne te transforme plus alors tu va vieillir ? Alice**

**Euh oui.**

**Donc si tu vieillis, tu reprends le cours normal et tu peut ovuler et avoir un enfant ?!!!!**

**Je suppose. Je n'y avais jamais songé. Donc quand j'arriverais à ne plus me transformer vous pensez que je redeviendrais une femme ?**

**Léah !! Tu es une femme même si tu n'as plus tes règles ! Alice**

**Pardon je sais que vous non plus mais c'est l'effet que ça m'a fait. En plus j'étais la seule louve avant que Bella n'arrive, le garçon manqué, donc ça n'aidait pas !**

**C'est génial Léah !! Ca a du sens !! Quand tu arriveras à te contrôler dans quelques années et que vous le désirerez avec Ju, tu pourras avoir un enfant, et même plusieurs !!! Emily**

Léah se mit à pleurer et à enlacer sa cousine, autrefois sa meilleure amie puis sa rivale, qui maintenant était redevenue son amie.

**Oh, je suis si soulagée, j'avais tellement peur qu'il me quitte malgré l'imprégnation parce que je ne pouvais pas lui offrir une famille !! Je suis désolé Emily, je t'en ai voulu pendant tellement longtemps, d'avoir droit à l'amour, d'avoir droit de donner la vie mais pas moi. Je suis désolé j'ai agit en égoïste et en peste, je n'aurais jamais du agir de la sorte, je souffrais tellement d'avoir perdue ma meilleure amie !! Je t'aime Emily, pardonne-moi ! Léah**

**Ne t'inquiète pas c'est oublié, je t'aime Léah, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse pour toi et de pouvoir être à nouveau ton amie !!! Tu m'as manqué ! Je suis désolé que les choses se soient passées comme ça, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir !**

**Ce n'est pas ta faute voyons, c'est le destin, on y pouvait rein c'est tout ! Bon j'arrête de pleurer !! Vous allez me prendre pour une mauviette !! Léah**

**Hey !! C'est une sortie entre filles !! Les discussions, les mises au clair et les larmes ça fait partie du truc !! T'es pas avec des mecs ici, y a pas de mauviette qui tienne !! En plus moi j'aimerais bien pleurer, ça défoule tu sais, moi ça me manque de pas pouvoir le faire, alors profites-en !!! Rose**

La journée se termina agréablement, on fit les boutiques pour trouver des petits trucs, et surtout flâner, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées pendant cette simple virée entre filles : des tensions apaisées, des amitiés nouées, et des retrouvailles. Et c'était des choses normales !! Finalement ma vie n'était pas si étrange !!!

On était à un café en train de siroter un milk-shake quand je sursautai.

_Toc, Toc !!! Bella ? Je peux te parler._

Je sais que c'est moi qui lui avait dit de prévenir mais ça fait tout drôle !! Je m'y attendais pas faut dire !

_Oui Jake !! Tout va bien ??_

_Oui je m'inquiétais c'est tout je voulais savoir quand tu rentrais ? Si tout allait bien ?_

_Oui oui t'inquiète pas !! Je reviens bientôt et j'ai une surprise pour toi !! _J'avais dégoté cet aprème un ensemble en lingerie tout à fait intolérable !!!! Avec guêpière et porte jarretelles, c'est lui qui allait demander cette fois !!^^

_Humm j'ai hâte de savoir ce que c'est !! _Ouf il l'avait pas lu dans mes pensées !! Ou alors il feignait, je sais pas trop !! Peu importe !

_Bye mon amour à tout à l'heure !! _J'entendais Léah dire à Alice que j'étais surement en train de communiquer avec Jake par la pensée comme le pensait Alice.

**Bella ! Attends dit à Jacob que je veux lui parler ! Alice**

_A toute !! Je…_

_Jake !_

_Oui ?_

_Euh Alice aimerait te parler ce soir. Tu viens me prendre chez les Cullens, il faut que je récupère ma camionnette là-bas._

_Bien, quand ??_

_Tu n'as qu'à me redemander dans une petite demi-heure !_

_Ok, bye je t'aime !!_

_Je t'aime aussi mon cœur, et merci d'avoir frapper !!_ Dis-je en riant.

**Pourquoi tu veux lui parler ?**

**T'occupes !!! Alice**

**Je finirais par savoir !!**

**Bon les filles je suis désolé mais je pense qu'on devrait rentrer Embry me manque et j'ai encore du boulot qui m'attends ! Céline**

**T'as raison, allez on décolle !! Bella**

Nous partîmes vers nos voitures et pris le chemin du retour. Il ne faisait pas beau mais il ne pleuvait pas, un temps idéal pour profiter de la décapotable de Rose !! Humm c'était pas aussi bon que courir en louve mais l'air dans les cheveux et la vitesse c'était cool ! Et oui j'aimais la vitesse, moi Bella, en même temps j'avais les réflexes nécessaires maintenant pour ne pas m'inquiéter. On était sur la route quand je l'entendis.

Un hurlement de loup, celui de Jake, affolé, en colère, prêt au combat, il se passait quelque chose et il fallait que je dégage rapidement.

**STOP !!! **Rose freina aussi sec et je sautais pour me transformer et courir vers Jake, je voyais ses images défiler dans ma tête et courait pour le rejoindre, les autres étaient tout près et Léah aussi arrivait, bien plus rapide que moi.

Soudain je tombais dans le noir, le vide, frappé par des lames qui me brulaient, qui me brulaient de froid, comme si j'avais ingéré de l'azote, j'entendis un énorme hurlement de douleur et de désespoir et sombra.

POV JACOB

Nous emmenions Embry chez le doc le plus rapidement possible. Je ne percevais pas Bella.

_Je l'ai sentit courir vers nous mais elle était loin, peut-être est-elle partie informer les Cullens de ce qu'il se passe pour préparer le doc. Léah_

_Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à communiquer par la pensée avec elle. Elle est peut-être tombée sur eux ! Jake_

_Non, ils sont partis, on a fait le tour, ne t'inquiète pas Jake il y a plus urgent, on s'occupe de la trouver. Sam_

_Ok, merci. _

Nous arrivions vers la villa. Nous entrions et vit le doc prêt à soigner Embry, ses outils étaient sortis, un lit était au milieu du salon. Bella avait du le prévenir. Je voulue poser Embry sur le lit, quand je vis que Bella y était, se tortillant dans tous les sens, souffrant ! Oh non !!!

Je me transformais mais je n'eu pas le temps de poser de question.

**Elle s'est transformée, est partie, nous l'avons suivie et nous l'avons trouvé comme ça, elle n'a rien physiquement mais elle souffre comme ci un vampire l'avait mordue ! Alice**

**Bella !! Embry a été mordue par un vampire, svp Carlisle ! **

**Je m'en occupe, pose-le là.**

A peine posé, le doc aspira le venin avec sa bouche, recracha par terre, pas le temps pour les bonnes manières c'est bien, puis il appuya avec une compresse sur la blessure. Je regardais ma bien-aimée, je lui tenais la main. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à lire dans ses pensées.

**Le venin a été enlevé mais il est très mal au point ! Il faut que je le transfuse. Mais je ne peux pas utiliser du sang normal, connaissez vous chacun votre groupe ?**

**Non, aucun de nous ne va à l'hôpital. Mais je suis son frère. Son frère biologique, on a le même sang. Prenez-le.**

**Bien assied-toi.**

J'étais toujours nu et Jasper me donna un pantalon de toile à me mettre juste avant que je ne m'assois. Mon frère était en train de mourir et Bella ressentait apparemment tout ce que Embry ressentait, et risquai donc de mourir aussi. Le doc me piqua, puis transfusa directement mon sang à celui d'Embry.

**Comment va-t-elle ? Jake**

**Elle souffre beaucoup moins, lui aussi, j'arrive à rester dans la pièce maintenant, mais elle est accablée de chagrin. Quand elles l'ont amenée je ressentais la même douleur que lors de ma transformation, et que celle que j'ai sentit quand ton ami est arrivé. Elle ressent ses souffrances. Bella est en colère, pousse toi Alice elle risque de se transformer. Embry, lui, est calme à présent. Jasper**

**Il n'est pas… ?**

**Non, mais il va faire du comas surement. Nous ne serons si ça a marché qu'à son réveil. Je suis désolé. Carlisle**

**Seth, Léah, sortez Bella dehors, elle va surement se transformer, veillez sur elle. Et tenez-moi au courant pour Sam.**

Ils le firent et bientôt j'entendis le bruit de la transformation.

**Emmett, Rosalie et Esmée sont allez vérifier notre territoire. Alice tu les vois ? Carlisle**

**Non ! **dit-elle énervée. **Je ne l'ai pas vu et je n'arrive pas à voir où il est ! Il doit être constamment sur votre territoire, c'est pour ça que je ne le vois pas !**

**Les ! Ils étaient au moins deux vu l'odeur. Ils n'ont pas cherché à tuer des humains, ils sont restés éloignés, c'est après nous qu'ils en ont, personne ne les a attaqué, ils ont tendu une embuscade à Embry, il voulait le tuer. Jake**

Soudain on entendit un hurlement de rage intense, celui de Bella.

POV BELLA

Je repris conscience dans une douleur effroyable, la même que lorsque James m'avait mordue. Puis on enleva petit à petit la douleur. Mais là je compris, Embry avait été blessé, je le sentais dans mes entrailles, ce n'est pas moi qui avait été mordue mais lui. J'entendais à peine ce qu'il se passait autour de moi pour comprendre. Carlisle le soignait. Mais j'étais anéantie. C'était ma famille, ma meute, mon âme qu'on avait fait souffrir. Une rage m'envahit, je commençais à trembler. Seth et Léah, je reconnaissais leur odeur, me conduisirent dehors. Je n'avais toujours pas repris conscience, c'était une demi-conscience, trop accablé par la peine et la colère.

On avait fait du mal à ma famille, ils allaient le payer. J'explosai de rage. Je percevais les autres mais eux ne m'entendaient pas. Ils les avaient retrouvés. Je courue aussi vite que possible, plus vite que jamais, muée par la rage. Ils ne toucheraient plus les miens.

J'arrivais sur place. Le combat n'avait pas commencé. Ils étaient quatre. Ils faisaient face à la meute, les jaugeant. Pas de temps à perdre ils allaient le payer. Je poussai un hurlement de rage. Le son de la mort.

*

*

*

Voilà!!!! Qu'est ce que vous en pensez???

Attention : prochain chapitre long à paraître!!!Désolé d'avance mais je ferais de mon mieux pour pas dépasser plus d'une semaine!!!

Pensez aux reviews!!!!!Bisx!!

*


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou!!!! Me revoilà!!Désolé pour l'attente!!!! Beaucoup de choses pour ce nouveau chapitre, donc n'hesitez pas à me donner vos avis, sinon les explications viendront plus tard, un peu de patience!!^^

Merci pour vos reviews et bonne année encore une fois!!

BONNE LECTURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*

*

*

Chapitre X

Les quatre vampires se tenaient là, en face de notre meute, attendant qu'on les attaque pour nous mordre. Deux mâles et deux femelles, ils savaient, ils connaissaient nos manières de procéder, et ils attendaient que l'on se décide à attaquer, pour être plus vulnérable.

Un tourna légèrement la tête vers Paul. Je savais qu'à la seconde où il le remarquerait, il attaquerait. Je ne voulais pas risquer sa vie. Je pris donc les devants car ils avaient touchés à Ma Famille !! Ils allaient le payer de mes crocs. Ils voulaient qu'on attaque en premier, ils n'allaient pas être déçus. La rage m'avait transformée. J'étais invincible.

Avant même que Paul ne remarque que cet immonde sangsue allait l'attaquer, je fondis sur lui dans un saut puissant et lui arracha la tête avant même de toucher le sol. Je balançais le reste du corps contre un arbre qui se fendit en deux, les autres finiraient, je m'occupais des trois autres qui se jetaient sur moi. Les autres membres de la meute sautaient déjà sur eux pour me protéger mais je leur ordonnai d'arrêter et de démembrer l'autre, ils ne purent pas faire autrement. J'avais la voix de l'Alpha. Je n'allais pas mettre la meute en danger, je savais que je pouvais les battre seule.

Je frappais le premier d'un coup de patte et l'envoya valser plus loin, contre le deuxième, qui fut stoppé dans sa course. Tout allait à une super vitesse, et pourtant je voyais tout si lentement ! Le dernier se jetait sur moi mais je le mordis à l'épaule. Tellement fort que son bras se détacha avec le bout d'épaule. Je le laissais agoniser pendant que je plaquai à terre le deuxième qui était revenu à la charge, je lui arrachais la tête en moins d'un quart de seconde, ainsi que les deux membres. Un me mordit, mais je n'éprouvais rien, j'étais trop enragée, je me retournai et lui arracha la jambe. Je finis le travail avec celui à l'épaule manquante, et voyaient la meute finir le travail et démembrer leur restes.

Tout ceci s'était passé en moins d'une minute. Cette odeur horrible ne m'aidait pas à me calmer. J'étais toujours en colère. Je voyais Sam approcher, ainsi que Paul, ils avaient des yeux étranges, ils s'inquiétaient. Je fis un effort pour les rassurer, et ouvris mon cerveau à leurs pensées, bien que le mien était encore remplis de rage et hermétique il y a quelques secondes, leurs regards inquiets m'avaient calmée. Je baissai la garde et les entendit.

_Bella ! Tu es folle ! Tu aurais pu te tuer ! Tu n'as rien ? Il t'a mordue ? On t'emmène vers le doc ! Bella ! Bella ! Calme-toi ! Réagit !!!_

Je ne sais plus bien lequel avait dit quoi, tout était un peu mélangé. Mordue. Ah oui j'avais été mordue. Et pourtant je n'avais pas ressentit l'énorme douleur, comme avec Embry. J'allais bien. Enfin je ne voyais plus très clair, je manquais de forces. Je ne demandais qu'une seule chose : _l'un d'entre vous est blessé ?? – Non. _Je me transformai donc et c'est tout ce dont je me souvins.

**POV JAKE**

Je voulais rejoindre ma meute, en tant qu'Alpha c'était à moi de les protéger. Mais Carlisle disait que c'était trop dangereux pour Embry, et gnagnagna. Qu'il fallait que j'attende, et que tout ce sang perdu m'avait affaiblit. Je l'écoutai, en grognant tout de même, mais bon je ne voulais pas qu'Embry risque quelque chose par ma faute..

J'entendais les hurlements, le combat, il y avait une rage incommensurable qui se déversait là-bas ! J'essayais de contacter Bella par la pensée, mais n'y arrivait pas. A la place de la douce aura qui me frôlait d'habitude quand je m'immisçais dans ses songes, je trouvais un roc de rage et de colère, une détermination sans borne, une puissance qui faisait peur. Ce ne pouvait pas être Bella ! Docteur croc enleva la perfusion, mais la bataille était déjà finit d'après ce que j'entendais. Je voulu me lever, mais je sombrais.

Beurk !! Ca pue toujours autant, je dois toujours être chez les Cullens, je suis dans une chambre blanche, vide, seul un lit au centre, et une commode. C'est trop blanc, trop éclatant. Non, laissez-moi deviner, Dieu va apparaître à moi en tant qu'un vieil homme noir dans un costume blanc et me demandera de regarder dans le tiroir de l'armoire et… Non, je peux pas être mort, j'ai même pas combattu !! Je me suis juste fait pomper mon sang par un vampire, d'une façon peu orthodoxe pour eux d'ailleurs. Oh non, je me suis évanoui !!! AAAhh ! Au secours !! Non, pas moi, c'est pas possible ! Y'a que les filles qui font ça !! Je suis bon pour en entendre parler pendant le restant de mes jours !!

Je me levais et sortit.

Carlisle se tenait devant la porte quand je l'ouvris.

**Parfait timing. Intéressant.**

**Euh j'ai loupé un épisode ??**

**Toi et Bella vous êtes réveillé en même temps !**

**Bella ?? Pourquoi réveillée ? Elle n'a rien ? **Je sais même pas pourquoi je continuais à parler, étant donné que j'avais déjà filé vers elle. Elle était sur le canapé, et avait une sale tête ! Enfin genre elle a eu quelque chose, pas bouh t'es pas belle, puisqu'elle était magnifique tout le temps, mais bon vous me comprenez !!!

**Jake !! **Elle me sauta au cou.

**Bella, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?? Personne n'a rien ? **demandais-je à Sam qui était derrière elle.

**Tout le monde va bien, mais… **Sam

**Pas de mais ! On va bien c'est l'essentiel, le reste c'est pas important ! **Bella

**Quel reste Bella ?**

**Elle s'est fait mordre par un vampire alors qu'elle les attaquait en premier, seule contre quatre, en nous interdisant de la protéger. **Sam

**Pardon ?? Carlisle, pourquoi n'est-elle pas souffrante comme Embry, elle ne risque rien ?? Je sais qu'elle n'est qu'à moitié louve mais ça n'aura pas de conséquences ?? N'est-ce pas ??**

**Elle est en parfaite santé, juste épuisée par la trop grande émotion et le combat mais sinon je n'en sais rien, il semblerait qu'elle ne craigne pas notre venin, en louve du moins. **Carlisle

**Et Embry ?**

**Toujours dans le coma, mais on ne peut plus rien faire, il ne reste qu'à attendre.**

**Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas protégé ?? **Dis-je en regardant Sam méchamment.

**Elle nous l'a interdis. Elle a pris une voix d'Alpha, nous n'avions pas le choix !**

**Quoi ?? Mais pourquoi Bella ?? Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?!!! Une voix d'Alpha ? Tu peux faire ça ??**

**Mais Jake, je savais que je pouvais m'en occuper seule, je ne voulais pas qu'il touche à ma famille, j'étais enragée, c'est dure à décrire. Enfin bref, comme une louve qui protège ses petits, je ne pensais pas, j'agissais, je…**

**Tu les as massacrés !!! C'était géant !! Trop classe Bella ! Faut qu'on se batte tout les deux un de ces quatre !!! **Emmett

**Comment ça se fait que tu puisses avoir la voix de l'Alpha ? **Jacob

**J'en sais rien, mais j'ai déjà donné des ordres quand tu étais là et ça n'a jamais retentit de cette façon, même quand je disais à Paul de la fermer à propos de…enfin tu sais. **Bella

**Nous non ! Vas-y je veux savoir !! **Emmett

**Emmett tais-toi chéri ! **Rosalie

**Vous les avez eu au moins, tous ? **Jacob

**Les quatre qui étaient là, je ne sais pas si il y en a d'autres mais nous avons eu ceux qui ont attaqué Embry, enfin quand je dis nous je veux dire Bella. **Sam

**C'était étrange mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, c'était…instinctif, mon instinct de louve ! Par contre le contre coup est dur, Carlisle vous auriez quelque chose ??**

**Esmée vous a préparé à manger, il faut que tu reprennes des forces Bella, et toi aussi Jacob, surtout que tu…**

…**t'es évanoui comme une fillette !!! **Rosalie

**La ferme blondasse !**

**Rose, sois gentille ! Non, en réalité je pense que toi et Bella êtes liés, j'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus quand j'ai fait des recherches. C'est ton imprégné, donc quand elle se blesse, toi aussi, surtout que tu étais déjà faible à cause de la transfusion, donc ça n'a pas aidé. Mangez ! J'ai mis des vitamines dans un verre là-bas pour toi Bella, ainsi que quelque chose pour la douleur. **Carlisle

**Merci Carlisle. **Bella

**Ils ont dit quelque chose ? Pourquoi ils étaient là ? N'importe quoi ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit de simples nomades, sinon il y aurait eu des victimes où au moins des tentatives ! **Jacob

**Je suis d'accord, il semblerait que vous ayez été les cibles. **Carlisle

**Et ben ils ont bien choisit, parce qu'ils ont rien compris à ce qu'il leur arrivait, ils se sont fait massacrer en deux minutes ! **Paul

**Oui, mais ils n'ont rien dit, on ne sait pas quel était leur but, surtout qu'il fallait qu'ils connaissent notre existence pour nous cibler. Il y en aura peut-être d'autres. **Sam

**Carlisle, vous êtes sur et certain que Bella n'a pas de séquelles de la morsure ? C'est bizarre qu'elle n'ait rien.**

**Certain, Jacob. **

**Je vais demander à Julian de fouiller parmi les légendes et d'appeler ton père, Jake. Ils trouveront peut-être quelque chose dans les légendes. **Bella

Bella partis appeler Julian, Emily devait avoir prévenue Céline.

Après avoir mangé, c'est fou ce qu'elle cuisinait bien pour une sangsue d'ailleurs, Bella et moi étions assis sur leur canapé. J'attendais. Les autres étaient partis.

Je demandais des nouvelles d'Embry.

**Toujours stable, dans le coma, il faut attendre je ne peux rien faire de plus je suis désolé. **Carlisle avait déjà dit ça la dernière fois. J'avais peur pour mon frère. Il l'était à tous les sens du terme. Ca avait toujours été mon meilleur ami, c'était un membre de la meute, et c'était aussi mon frère de sang. On avait le même père. Et le pire c'est que lui ne le savait même pas. Je redoutais le jour où il allait me poser la question. Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à ça. Ca me dégoutait. Mon père, le grand Billy Black, me dégoutait. Je préférais me concentrer sur le problème de ces vampires. Je pressentais qu'il n'était pas résolu. De plus, les capacités de Bella, ainsi que sa nouvelle témérité m'effrayait. Ce n'est pas elle qui m'effrayait, mais le fait de la perdre, ou de l'avoir transformé en monstre. Je riais.

**Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon cœur ?**

**Rien, je t'aime c'est tout ! **Je l'embrassais, si Bella avait su ce que je pensais, elle m'aurait giflé. **Au fait c'était quoi la surprise, je sais qu'il s'est plein de choses, mais au téléphone télépathique tu m'as dit que tu avais une surprise pour moi !!**

**Téléphone télépathique ??**

**Bah oui, je voulais t'appeler sur ton portable, mais j'avais plus de forfait. On va faire de sacré économie comme ça !^^**

**Tant que tu frappes !!**

**Oui madame !**

**Mademoiselle !**

**Plus pour longtemps Madame Black ! Alors c'était quoi ?**

**Hum, je te montrerais cette nuit Monsieur mon fiancé, j'ai toujours mes sacs de toutes façon !! Quoique pas une bonne idée, je te montrerais quand on sera pas épiés par des ouïes super vampiriques.**

**Dommage, parce que j'ai très envie de toi, d'ailleurs on est loin de notre fréquence habituelle…**

**OH MON DIEU !!!!!!!! C'est génial !!!! AAAAAAAAhhh !!! **Je sursautais à l'entente de son cri hystérique. Ca lui faisait tellement plaisir que ça que j'ai envie d'elle ???!! Hey hey, t'es trop fort mon pote ! Je vis les autres accoururent. Il devait se demander ce qu'il se passait. Emmett, Rose et Alice étaient là.

**Qu'est ce qu'il y a Bella ??!! **Alice

**JSUISPLUSENCHALEUR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Quoi ???**

**La saison des amours est terminé !!! Finit de ne penser qu'à ça nuit et jour, de ne pratiquement plus dormir et de me prendre des hontes infernales !!! Je vais pouvoir dormir toute une nuit sans me réveiller tout le temps pour sauter sur Jake !**

**Et en quoi c'est une bonne nouvelle ??!!! **Sérieux c'était crevant mais je voulais pas que ça s'arrête moi !! J'aime la saison des amours !!!!!

**Oh arrête c'est toi qui te plaignait qu'à quinze fois par jour, tu n'avais plus le temps de rien faire ni de dormir !!!**

**Quinze par jour ?!!!!!!! Waho Bella !! D'abord le combat, ensuite j'apprends que t'es une accroc du sexe. C'est donc pas qu'un cliché quand on parle de chienne en chaleur ! Je pensais pas qu'en fait c'était de toi qu'il s'agissait. **Emmett

Un grondement sortit de ma gorge sans que je m'en rende compte. Non mais Bella vas-y parle de notre vie sexuelle à tout le monde ! Et si c'est juste parce que t'es en chaleur que t'as envie je préfère encore l'abstinence, je partis dans la forêt, les autres étaient en train de se chamailler, j'étais juste parti, je n'avais pas fait attention à eux, il fallait que j'évacue. Je me transformais et fit une ronde avec Seth, Jared et Quil qui étaient de garde. Tous les autres étaient auprès de leur imprégné. Tout le monde garda ses pensées pour soi, en pensant juste à la nature qui nous entourait, et à notre mission. Rien en vue. Je renvoyai Seth et Quil pour qu'ils aillent se reposer et continua avec Jared.

_Jake, ce n'est pas de sa faute, comprend la, ça lui est tombé dessus, et faut dire que l'on n'a pas été super sympa en la vannant constamment. Elle est contente que ce soit finit pas parce qu'elle veut plus de toi, mais parce qu'elle se sent libre. Elle a du s'habituer à pas mal de changements, et on en constate encore d'autres, elle est simplement contente qu'une partie d'elle soit redevenue normale. _

…

_Et je te signale qu'on entendait ses pensées salaces bien avant la saison des amours !_

Je soupirai, je m'étais efforcé de ne pas parler et de l'écouter, et il avait raison.

_J'ai toujours raison !!!_

_La ferme ! Et merci._

_De rien._

Etonnant qu'il ne soit pas encore imprégné, en tout cas elle aurait de la chance.

Merde ! Je sentais la tristesse de Jared.

_T'inquiètes ! Ca va ! C'est juste que ça fait longtemps que je suis loup et toujours rien. Et je connais toutes les filles de la région, normalement c'est un phénomène rare, peut-être que personne n'est fait pour moi._

_Arrête tes conneries ! T'as que 22 ans ! Faut sortir plus souvent, on va aller à Port Angeles ou à Seattle un de ces quatre, je suis sûr que tu la trouveras bientôt._

Sam, Leah et Paul prirent la relève. Il était tard, ou plutôt tôt. Le soleil venait de se lever (encore une belle journée, tadadada dada l'ami ricorée !!) Faut vraiment que j'arrête la télé, ça rend barjo.

Bella allait m'en vouloir. Mais j'espérais qu'elle soit rentrée chez nous. Arrivé, je rentrais, il y avait un millier de sacs sur la table. Elle était arrivée. Ah les filles et le shopping !

Elle était sur le canapé.

**Bonjour.**

**Bonjour.**

**Des nouvelles d'Embry ?**

**Toujours rien, Emmett et Carlisle l'ont monté dans la chambre d'ami, je crois que c'est mieux ainsi. Céline est en haut, quand je suis allée la voir avec Carlisle elle était mal au point. Elle est dans la chambre avec Embry, elle ne veut pas en bouger.**

**Bien. Désolé de ne pas avoir été là.**

**Pourquoi tu es partie Jake ?**

**J'étais énervé, je…, j'avais besoin de me dégourdir et ensuite j'ai pris mon tour de garde.**

**Je suis désolé Jake, je ne voulais pas exposé notre vie privé comme ça, mais j'ai tellement l'habitude avec la meute, que tout le monde sachent tout, que j'ai pas fait attention.**

**Je croyais que ça t'énervait que tout le monde sache tout !**

**C'est vrai, ça m'énerve, mais c'est comme un ptit frère, ça t'énerve, mais quand il est pas là, il te manque et c'est ce qui t'énervait qui te manque le plus ! Bref, je fais avec et ça m'énerve mais ce n'est pas grave, surtout maintenant que j'arrive à recontrôler ce que je pense.**

**Et tout ça c'était que parce que, c'était qu'un truc de loup ?!**

**Jake, je t'aime. **Elle s'était levée et nous étions à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, je pris ses bras en les caressant, et mes yeux étaient rivés aux siens.

**Moi aussi, mais j'ai choisit de t'aimer, de toujours t'aimer, et je… tu ne voulais de moi qu'à cause de ça.**

**Non ! Non Jake, je t'aime et j'ai envie de toi si souvent, mais on ne peut pas passer notre temps à ça, tu as bien vu que l'on avait plus de temps pour dormir, voir nos amis ou autre. C'est juste que je ne pouvais plus m'en empêcher, ça mettait ma raison au placard et ne laissait parler que mon cœur, mais mon désir a toujours été le même. Je t'aime Jacob Black.**

**Je t'aime aussi Bella. Je suis désolé. C'est juste que c'est frustrant que tout tourne autour des loups.**

**Pas tout, c'est parce que tu m'aimais que tu t'es imprégné, et c'est parce que je t'aimais que je t'ai choisit, que je me suis transformée, et c'est parce que nous nous aimons que nous allons nous marier, et les trucs de loup n'ont jamais rien eu à voir là-dedans, notre amour est plus fort que ça et c'est tout ce qui compte.**

Sans un autre mot je l'embrassais, et nous succombions à notre désir dans notre lit.

On dormit jusqu'à midi environs. Embry n'était toujours pas réveillé, Céline était endormie à son côté et je laissais un sandwich et de l'eau au cas où elle se réveille et ai faim. Bella m'avait dit qu'elle ne quittait la chambre que pour aller aux toilettes.

Je mangeais avec Bella, je devais faire une ronde après, mais nous les avions réduites.

**Jake ?**

**Oui mon cœur ?**

**Carlisle a dit quelque chose de bizarre, que, enfin, que toi et Embry étiez frères, je veux dire des vrais.**

**C'est vrai. Billy est son père.**

**Je…Tu le sais depuis longtemps ?**

**Non.**

**Et tu en es sûr ?**

**Oui.**

**Embry n'est pas au courant.**

**Non.**

**Et tu ne comptes pas lui dire.**

**Non. Sauf si il me pose la question, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'il ne veut pas savoir au fond, car ça le ferait souffrir.**

**Oui. Comment tu l'as su ?**

**Mon père et Sam se disputaient. Le père de Sam était le seul à être mort avant le départ du mari de la mère à Embry. Embry pensait que c'était lui, car sinon cela voudrait dire que Billy ou le vieux Quil l'aurait ignoré pendant toutes ces années. Les membres de la meute pensaient pareil, et le père de Sam n'a jamais été exemplaire. Récemment Embry est allé voir Sam, et lui a demandé s'il savait qui était son père. Sam a couvert mon père, il lui a dit qu'il ne savait pas mais que c'était possible. Que de toutes façon ça ne changeait rien, qu'ils étaient déjà frères.**

**Mais Sam savait.**

**Oui, il est allé voir mon père parce qu'il savait que ça faisait souffrir Embry, surtout depuis que Céline et lui parlent de bébé. Il veut savoir d'où il vient.**

**Bref, ils se sont disputés, Billy ne veut rien dire à Embry, et Sam lui reproche de ne pas avoir assumé, surtout après la mort de maman.**

Bella ne dit rien, et m'entoura de ses bras frêles en posant la tête sur mon épaule. J'avais enfin quelqu'un sur qui me reposer. Quand ma mère est morte j'étais petit et j'ai du me débrouiller seul, plus tard il y a eu l'accident et je me suis occupé de mon père, puis mes sœurs sont parties, et j'ai du m'occuper seul de mon père en fauteuil, de la maison et de moi. Et enfin il y avait eu ma mutation. Je ne me suis jamais sentit plus seul même si nous partagions nos pensées, car j'avais perdu Bella, et depuis qu'elle m'a choisit je ne suis plus seul. Je peux tout affronter tant qu'elle est à mes côtés. Je déposais un baiser sur son front.

**Merci mon cœur, il faut que j'aille faire une ronde maintenant. Je t'aime.**

**Je t'aime aussi Jake. Je veillerais sur Embry, vas-y je vous préviendrais dès qu'il y aura du changement.**

**Ok**

**Et Jake…**

**Oui ?**

**Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je fasse des rondes moi aussi, que vont penser les autres ? On peut se relayer pour le garder si vous voulez.**

**Non, restes, tu n'as peut-être rien mais tu as été mordue, et tu étais dans une telle rage que j'ai eu peur de te perdre, reste, veille sur lui, on s'occupe du reste.**

**Tu ne me perdras jamais.**

**J'en ai bien l'intention en tout cas. Et puis il y a Céline. Il vaut mieux qu'elle ne soit pas seule et qu'elle ait quelqu'un auprès d'elle qui puisse la consoler quand elle se réveillera.**

**Veille sur toi, je ne veux pas te perdre non plus.**

**Pas de souci, je t'aime.**

**Je t'aime mon amour.**

**POV BELLA**

Tant de choses arrivaient toujours à la fois. Non mais est-ce que quelqu'un allait me laisser profiter ou digérer une situation avant d'en rajouter une couche. J'avais des millions de questions dans ma tête.

Pourquoi la morsure ne m'avait rien fait ? Parce que ma précédente morsure était la raison pour laquelle j'étais digne de recevoir l'esprit de Ylacean, l'esprit du Loup ? Peut-être parce quand la légende disait que la transformation me protégerait cela signifiait pas seulement que je devenais aussi résistante qu'une louve, car en réalité c'était faux, non en fait, j'étais immunisé contre le venin des vampires. Ca devrait être ça mais je n'en étais pas sûr, et Julian n'avait rien trouvé, il fallait que je consulte Céline, quand tout serait finit et qu'Embry serait parmi nous, car je ne pouvais pas imaginer l'autre option. J'avais déjà perdu ma mère, je ne voulais pas perdre l'un de mes frères.

Pourquoi j'avais sentit la douleur d'Embry ? Je crois que c'était ça qui m'avait mis dans une rage noire. Je sentais le mal fait à ma famille. Et une fois que j'ai eu dépassé ce mal, j'étais en de bonnes conditions pour les massacrer. C'est peut-être pour ça que je me sentais invincible et que je ne voulais pas que les autres les attaquent, parce qu'inconsciemment je savais que je ne craignais rien. Quand nous étions en colère, la transformation s'enclenchait, que nous le voulions ou non. N'étant pas tout à fait louve, peut-être que me faire ressentir cette douleur était un bon moyen pour les esprits pour que je protège ma meute.

Quand allait-il se réveiller ? Est-ce qu'il aurait des séquelles ? Je ne voulais pas perdre Embry. C'était mon petit frère, même si il était immense, mais j'avais l'habitude maintenant.

Que voulaient ces vampires ? D'autres allaient-ils arriver ? Pourquoi voulaient-ils nous tuer et comment connaissaient-ils notre existence ?

Pourquoi Billy a-t-il fait du mal à Embry ?

Est-ce qu'on allait devoir repousser le mariage ?

Pourquoi j'avais la voix de l'Alpha quand il n'était pas là ? C'est parce que j'étais sa « femelle » ?

Je ne savais rien, tout ce que je pensais avait un peut-être quelque part. J'étais épuisée, je fis un peu de ménage, c'était urgent !, et j'allais tenir compagnie à Céline.

Elle était à son chevet, les yeux pleins de larmes et prenait sa main avec tendresse.

**Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ?**

**Non, mais reste s'il te plait ?**

**Bien sûr.**

Je m'asseyais à côté d'elle, mettant ma main sur son autre bras.

**Tu tiens le coup ?**

**Non. Je …je… **elle fondit en larmes. Je pouvais imaginer la souffrance qu'elle avait, en fait je pleurais, j'avais la même souffrance qu'elle, je ressentais ce qu'elle ressentait.

**Il a promis qu'il ne me laisserait pas, que lui ne m'abandonnerait pas, qu'il ne s'en irait pas, qu'il serait là pour notre enfant et … et**

**Calme-toi, il va s'en sortir, il va se réveiller. Il t'aime trop pour te laisser. Il faut juste lui donner le temps, mais je suis sûr qu'il se réveillera. Il tiendra sa promesse.**

Je sentais, je ressentais plutôt, sa détresse, sa peur, j'avais peut-être développé le don d'empathie ?? Cela expliquerait pourquoi j'avais sentit la douleur d'Embry, pourquoi j'avais été si énervée, je ressentais les émotions des gens. Mais cela ne m'était jamais arrivé et se manifestait de manière inégale. Je ne savais quoi penser. Attendez eklle avait dit pour notre enfant ?? Comme si il allait arriver ?? Et Jacob m'avait dit qu'ils y pensaient, oh mon dieu !!!

**Céline, tu es enceinte ?**

**Oui.**

**Embry est au courant ?**

**Oui je l'ai su hier matin. Je ne voulais rien dire, je lui avais demandé de ne pas y penser, pour vous l'annoncer nous-mêmes. Et il y a eu ça, et, et …**

**Parle-lui, je sais qu'il t'entend, parle lui, il va se réveiller, sinon c'est moi qui lui botterait le cul.**

**D'accord.**

**Bon je descends pour que tu puisses lui parler tranquillement, je vais préparer à manger, les autres passeront ce soir pour le voir, autant dire que j'ai du travail, et toi aussi, il faut que tu le pousses, que tu l'aides à se réveiller. Parle-lui du bébé.**

**Merci Bella.**

**De rien, c'est normal et félicitations ! Vous ferez de magnifiques parents !**

Elle me sourit, et je m'éclipsais dans la cuisine. Je voulais qu'elle aille mieux, mais je sentais que Embry était au bord du gouffre, il luttait chaque minute pour survivre, je savais que entendre Céline lui parler du bébé l'aiderait à tenir le coup, j'avais tellement peur, peur pour lui.

Et encore une nouvelle chose : j'avais apparemment le don d'empathie ! Bravo, je sens que ça va être gai ! Je ne suis déjà pas seule dans mes pensées et maintenant je n'allais pas être seule dans mes émotions. J'irais peut-être en parler à Jasper, lui mieux que quiconque sait de quoi il s'agit.

Voilà!!! Alors?? Donnez moi votre avis, vos conseils!!! bsx

So, reviews please!!!^^


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou !!! Désolé pour l'attente mais je suis ensevelis sous la neige dans mon pays et j'ai même pas pu rentrer chez moi, là où se trouve mon ordi pour finir mon chapitre, mais bon j'ai réussit !! Pardonnez moi pour l'attente !!!

Merci pour vos reviews ça fait trop plaise !! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !!!

Bonne lecture !!!

*

*

*

Chapitre XI

POV EMBRY

Aïe. Tout mon corps me faisait extrêmement mal. Comme si toute énergie avait déserté, et que la moindre tentative de bouger ou de respirer était une horreur. Je luttais pour rester, pour ne pas sombrer. Une espèce de halo, je ne saurais comment le décrire, quelque chose fait de bien-être et de tranquillité m'appelait, me réclamait, j'aurais voulu pouvoir céder à la tentation, ne plus souffrir, mais je me rappelais que souffrir faisait parti de la vie, et tout ça n'augurait rien de bon. Je ne pensais qu'à une chose. Mon amour. Mon amour pour Céline et au fruit de cet amour, à notre enfant, notre bébé. J'allais être papa et je refusais que mon fils ou ma fille vive ce que j'ai vécu, l'abandon. C'est cet amour qui me permettait de résister. De ne pas céder à la facilité, de me battre même si tous les muscles de mon corps réclamaient le répit.

J'essayais de me concentrer sur les bruits extérieurs, mais je n'entendais que des bourdonnements dans mes oreilles. Jusqu'à ce jour, où j'entendis ce bruit répétitif, ce bruit magique, un battement, un cœur, cela ne pouvait être mon enfant, mais j'avais perdu toute notion du temps, toutes les secondes me paraissaient une éternité.

J'essayais de toutes mes forces, comme chaque jour, de me réveiller, de bouger, de remonter, et j'y mis tout mon cœur, toute mon âme. Je sentais ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Les battements étaient clairs à présent, et je sentais la douceur et la chaleur d'une main dans la mienne qui me caressait, l'odeur de ma bien-aimée. Je réussis à bouger la main et à serrer celle qu'elle contenait.

**Ah !! Embry !! Il a bougé !!!**

Céline, mon amour, que c'était bon d'entendre sa voix à nouveau. Elle avait poussé un cri de surprise et j'entendais la joie dans sa voix. Désormais qu'importe la douleur qui me faisait croire qu'on me déchiquetait de toute part, j'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux. C'était trop dur mais je serai la main plus fort et la ramena sur mon cœur.

**Carlisle, regardez il se réveille !! Je vous l'avais dit, je vous l'avais dit que ça le ferait revenir, il m'avait promis qu'il serait là. Embry, je t'en prie reviens, réveille-toi, reviens vers moi, je t'aime.**

Cette fois ci je réussis à ouvrir les yeux, et j'y vis la plus belle femme du monde. Je ne voyais qu'elle. J'avais la gorge extrêmement sèche et je toussai.

**Tiens mon ange prends une gorgée, c'est de l'eau ça te fera du bien !!**

Je bus, ma gorge me brulait mais c'était si bon de se sentir vivant, de l'entendre, de la sentir et de la voir.

**Je t'aime mon cœur.**

**Je t'aime aussi chéri.**

**Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, bordel ?**

**Tu as été attaqué par des vampires, ils t'ont mordu. Carlisle a réussit à te sauver. Tu étais dans le coma. **

**Combien de temps ?**

**6 semaines, deux jours, et 15 heures.**

**Sérieusement ?**

**Oui. Je suis enceinte de trois mois. **Elle désigna son magnifique petit ventre tout rond. Notre bébé. **Je voulais faire l'échographie avec toi et que tu ne loupes pas ces moments, même si tu étais inconscient, alors Carlisle a accepté de me faire mon échographie ici. Tu veux le voir ?**

**Oui, oui ma chérie, si tu savais comme je m'en veux de ce que tu as du traverser, je suis désolé, je t'aime tellement, et je suis tellement heureux de devenir papa.**

**Je vais faire revenir Carlisle. **J'avais même pas remarqué qu'il était parti. Il avait du prévenir les autres. **Tu veux entendre son cœur battre ?**

**Je l'ai déjà entendu. Je… c'est pour ça que j'ai trouvé la force de bouger, en pensant à toi, à nous, à notre bébé, et puis je t'ai fait une promesse, me croirais-tu capable de t'abandonner ?**

**Oh Embry je suis si heureuse.**

**Alors ne pleure pas.**

**Je ne peux pas, j'ai eu si peur, et c'est si bon que tu sois là. Tu as mal ?**

**De partout, mais je suis là et c'est l'essentiel.**

**Carlisle.** Trois secondes après il était là. **Il a mal, on ne peut pas augmenter la dose de morphine ? Oh et on voudrait continuer l'échographie s'il te plait.**

**Content que tu sois enfin parmi nous Embry, je vais augmenter les analgésiques. Céline rallonge-toi, on va faire l'échographie.**

**Merci doc, pour m'avoir sauvé.**

**Remercie Jacob, je n'ai fait que peu de choses. C'est grâce à lui que tu es vivant.**

**On est quel jour ? J'ai loupé le mariage ?**

**Non, il est dans une semaine. Ils voulaient le repousser mais je leur ai dit que plus tôt ce serait, plus tôt tu te réveillerais pour y assister. **Céline

**Ils sont au courant ? Je veux les voir.**

**Je leur ai téléphoné, ils arrivent, en attendant, voyons ce que tu as dans le ventre Céline ! Vous souhaitez connaître le sexe du bébé ? **Carlisle

**Oui, enfin si tu es d'accord chéri ?**

**Oui, je veux savoir. **

**Très bien, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure tout a l'air normal, il est en pleine forme comme sa maman, et aussi fort que son papa, félicitations vous allez avoir un petit garçon.**

**Un petit mec, un fils, waho, je vais être papa…**Oh mon Dieu j'ai 18 ans et je vais être papa ! Je suis heureux, impatient, mais surtout totalement pétrifié !!! Je suis qu'un môme, d'accord je suis mûr et avec la meute et tout ça je suis responsable, mais j'ai 18 ans et je vais avoir un bébé ! Je suis mort de trouille !

**Un mini toi.** Céline pleurait de joie, et moi j'étais émerveillé devant ce miracle malgré mes peurs, elle prit ma main dans la sienne et la posa sur son ventre rebondit. On était une famille.

On pouvait voir sa petite tête et ses bras, ses petites jambes, et entendre son cœur qui battait. Carlisle nous donna une photo et une vidéo de l'échographie et s'en alla pour nous laisser un peu seul après avoir vérifier mes constantes. J'avais faim, avec tout ça j'y avais pas pensé, mais je crevais la dalle, et mon estomac ne manqua pas de me le rappeler avec un énorme grondement.

**Je vois qu'on arrive à temps !! Tu fais tellement de bruit qu'on dirait qu'un orage se prépare !**

**Emily !**

**Contente de te savoir parmi nous Embry, tu nous as manqué ! Alors bientôt papa ?!**

**Et oui !! D'un petit garçon !**

**Félicitations ! **Sam et Emily

**Et vous alors c'est prévu pour quand, on dirait que tu vas accoucher d'une seconde à l'autre Emily ! **Céline

**Dans deux à trois semaines normalement. **Sam

**Tiens, je t'ai préparé pleins de bonnes choses !! **

**Merci Em ! **

Je mangeais et puisque docteur croc avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il y ait trop de monde, et qu'il fallait que je me repose, Sam et Emily étaient donc repartis, et Céline avait profité de la visite de Jake et Bella pour aller prendre une vrai douche et faire une vrai nuit, la pauvre, elle n'avait pas du prendre du temps pour elle depuis un moment, je me promettais de me rattraper en étant aux petits soins avec elle !

**Salut le revenant !**

**Jake ! Bella ! Comment va ?**

**Bien, mais c'est à toi qu'il faut poser la question !**

**Et bien je suis vivant, grâce à toi.**

**J'ai rien fait. Je serais arrivé avant, tu n'aurais rien eu. **

**Arrête ! T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ! Vous les avez eu au moins ?!**

**Massacrés en deux minutes par Bella !**

**Sérieux ? On m'attaque et c'est une fille qui me venge ?! T'aurais pu t'en charger Jake, que je perde pas ma virilité !**

**Apparemment elle marche bien puisque tu vas avoir un petit garçon ! Et de toute façon j'étais trop occupé à me faire pomper mon sang pour te sauver la vie ! **

**Bon, puisque c'est ainsi, je te pardonne ! Mais attends t'es AB negatif toi aussi ? C'est bizarre, c'est super rare normalement !**

**Ouai comme les hommes qui se transforment en loup !**

**Certes, mais comment as-tu su de quel groupe j'étais ? T'as pas prévenu ma mère au moins ?!!!**

**Non, on ne l'a pas revu depuis qu'elle a déménagé. Et on ne voulait pas la prévenir, tant que tu n'irais pas mieux.**

**T'as pas répondu à l'autre question.**

**Non.**

**Euh je vais aller à la cuisine, me chercher quelque chose à boire. **Bella

**C'est toi alors ? Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit !**

**Oui. Et non. Je suis ton frère, ce qui de toute façon ne change rien puisque tu l'as toujours été, et je ne l'ai su que récemment, enfin je ne l'ai compris que récemment. Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler.**

**Je vois. Et comment l'as-tu découvert ?**

**Je ne peux pas te le dire, tu n'as qu'à demander à mon père, c'est lui que tu dois blâmer, pas moi.**

**Ok. **

**Embry ?**

**Oui ?**

**Tu m'en veux mec ?**

**Non. C'est pas de ta faute, je ne pense pas que tu aies demandé à ton père de trahir sa famille et de m'abandonner, et puis on a toujours été comme des frères, j'aurais du le savoir sans doute !**

**Tu sais ce que ça signifie Embry ?**

**Euh quoi ?**

**Tu as du sang d'Alpha.**

**Je n'en veux pas, je vais être père, j'ai 18 ans et je vais être papa, j'ai déjà assez de truc à gérer sans me prendre la tête avec des histoires de pouvoir au sein de la meute.**

**Mais si tu changes d'avis, je ne m'y opposerais pas. Je veux juste que tu le saches.**

**Merci.**

Jake, mon frère, celui que j'avais toujours voulu avoir et qui l'était finalement, et Bella partirent pour laisser place à Leah et Julian, la procession devant le revenant continuait, ils m'apportèrent des cookies, sachant bien que j'apprécierais bien plus que des fleurs.

**Au fait tu vas mieux, tu te sens bien maintenant ?**

**Euh oui ça va Leah**

**Parfait !**

Elle s'avança vers moi et me décocha un énorme point dans la figure, j'aurais voulu m'énerver mais j'étais trop scotché, pourquoi elle me frappait ?

**Ca t'apprendra à nous foutre la trouille comme ça, espèce de crétin !**

J'ouvris la bouche mais rien ne sorti, et finalement j'éclatais de rire avec Leah et Julian. Mon nez pissait le sang, mais après une minute ça s'arrêta, je l'avais bien mérité faut dire, mais ça fallait pas qu'elle le sache !

**T'es vraiment une garce Leah ! Ca m'étonne pas que tu sois une louve, t'es un vrai mec !**

**Ouai, par contre toi tu frappes comme une fille !**

Et ça continua comme ça jusqu'à ce que Céline revienne et qu'elle voit le sang sur mes fringues, ce qui ne lui fit pas plaisir du tout, mais quand je lui dis la raison, au lieu de se fâcher après Leah comme je le pensais elle me dit juste :

**Zut ! J'aurais du y penser plus tôt ! Mais bon heureusement que c'était Leah sinon je crois que je me serrais fracassé la main.**

**Merci pour le soutient !**

**De rien, tu sais que jt'aime !**

**Mouais moi aussi.**

**Oh, t'y boudes petit Embry ?? Dis donc chéri je sais que tu es jeune mais va falloir arrêter de te conduire comme un enfant, on va déjà en avoir un, pas besoin d'un deuxième à m'occuper !**

**Je suis pas si jeune, j'ai le même âge que toi physiquement je te rappelle !!!**

**Mouis, mais t'as pas finit le lycée !!**

**Dans un an je finis et après je trouve du travail ! **

**Mouais, mais je me sens vieille ! Surtout que toi tu vas pas vieillir !**

**T'es pas vieille, et tu es la plus belle femme de la terre !! Et je vieillirai quand la prochaine génération sera là, c'est-à-dire dans environ 16 ans ! Et puis au moins t'auras toujours un beau-gosse musclé sans bedaine dans ton lit Mademoiselle !! Et ça sans aucun effort !!**

**Mouais, j'avoue que c'est pas mal !!**

On s'embrassa, humm que ses lèvres m'avaient manquées ! Mais on fut interrompu par Quil, Paul, Jared et Seth. Les gars venaient me rendre visite. A la fin je m'endormis, j'étais crevé. Céline était restée près de moi.

Ce matin là je me réveillais, Céline était dans mes bras. Elle ressemblait à un ange. Soudain je me posais une question et je me trouvai complètement débile de ne pas me l'être posé avant ! J'étais où ? J'avais tellement d'yeux que pour Céline que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je ne savais pas où j'étais.

Quand Céline se réveilla je lui fis l'un de mes plus beau sourire !

**Bonjour toi**

**Humm Bonjour mon amour**

**Céline, euh ça a l'aire débile comme ça mais on est où, enfin chez qui ?**

**Chez moi, je t'ai installé dans la chambre d'ami.**

**Ah. On vit ensemble alors, où s'était juste parce que j'étais malade ?**

**Bah ça dépend si t'as envie, mais ça va être plus pratique quand on aura le bébé tu crois pas ???**

**Oui, c'est juste que c'est trop cool pour être vrai !**

**C'est ce que je me dis à chaque fois que tu poses ton regard sur moi**

**Et pourtant rien n'est plus réel que mon amour pour toi ma belle ! D'ailleurs ça veut dire qu'on est seuls, dans une maison vide, et que…**

Je n'eu pas le loisir, pour mon plus grand plaisir, de finir ma phrase, qu'elle se jetait sur moi, m'embrassant avec passion et amour, je sentais toute cette frustration qu'elle avait accumulée en elle, elle m'avait attendue.

Elle était à califourchon sur moi et elle était si belle !! Humm, elle se déshabilla lentement, pour me faire languir, révélant un ensemble en dentelle rouge qui allait parfaitement avec sa peau cuivrée. Humm la grossesse lui réussissait.

**Humm tu es magnifique. **Elle rougissait, j'adorais ça.

Je sentais ma virilité se tendre par tant de désir. Je passai ma main gauche le long de sa taille pour l'enlacer et la rapprocher de moi, tandis que de l'autre je la cajolais de milles caresses. Une danse torride s'installa, où nos corps se redécouvraient, et assouvissaient leur désir tant attendu ; nous nous retrouvèrent très bientôt nus. Je couvrais de baiser tout son corps et la sentais frémir. Elle était précautionneuse dans ses gestes, du fait de mon état, mais j'allais bien et je lui fis savoir en la faisant passer en dessous de moi d'un coup de rein.

Je surplombai son corps de déesse, mes lèvres goutèrent sa bouche, sa peau, son cou, puis descendirent jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins, je parcourais son corps de délice avec tendresse et sensualité. Je lui malaxais un sein avec ma main pendant que ma bouche s'occupait de l'autre, elle gémissait de plaisir, je descendis alors par de multiples effleurement de ses seins au bord de son intimité, puis parcourait l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec ma langue tout en titillant sa féminité de mes doigts. Je sentais monter le plaisir en elle, et cela faisant monter le mien. Puis elle me ramena vers elle pour que je l'embrasse, je passais mes mains sous son corps pour la serrer fort contre moi, j'aimais la sentir contre moi, elle s'agrippait à mon cou et fourrageait dans mes cheveux. Dans un souffle elle me susurra à l'oreille : **Fais-moi l'amour tout de suite**.

Je m'exécutais avec passion, tout en restant doux, et commença les va-et-vient en accélérant la cadence quand je vis que ma belle était au bord de l'extase. Je ne me sentais entier que lorsque j'étais en elle, quand nous ne formions plus qu'un. Nous jouîmes en même temps. Je restais un moment en elle, puis me retira pour l'enlacer tandis qu'elle se blottissait dans mes bras d'une manière câline, nos respirations pressantes se calmèrent et se mirent sur la même fréquence, nous nous échangeâmes juste un je t'aime et restèrent silencieux, profitant de ce moment à nous.

**POV BELLA**

Embry s'était enfin réveillé, et en plus Carlisle avait dit qu'il pourrait sans aucun problème assister au mariage. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Afin à part que on avait encore eu des problèmes avec des vampires, qui eux aussi cherchaient juste à nous mordre. Deux fois 5 vampires étaient venus, mais ils n'étaient pas très vieux et pas très bien expérimenté, on les avait donc ratatinés mais ils employaient toujours la même technique de mordre en priorité, ce qui les désavantageait, et on avait rien appris de plus. Vu que je ne craignais presque rien face à leur morsure, bah oui parce que même s'il ne m'empoisonnait pas il pouvait très bien m'arracher la tête !, bref j'attaquais en premier et du coup il y avait moins de risque pour la meute d'être blessé. Pourtant Quil et Leah avaient été bien amochés, mais pas mordus donc ils s'étaient vite remis. Leah pestait car elle voulait arrêter de se transformer pour voir si la nature reprenait ses droits, mais à chaque fois les sangsues arrivaient et paf elle devait se métamorphoser. Jake et Sam lui avaient dit qu'on pouvait se débrouiller seuls, ils savaient à quel point c'était important pour elle-même si ils étaient trop pudiques et coincés pour en parler, mais elle ne voulait pas nous laisser, surtout pas quand Seth se battait et qu'il pouvait être touché. C'est d'ailleurs pour le protéger qu'elle avait été amoché.

Bizarrement je n'avais pas éprouvé leur douleur. En fait il apparaissait que je n'avais pas le don d'empathie. Je pouvais ressentir la douleur des Alpha point. Bah oui parce que Embry avait le même sang que Jake, en partie. Donc je ressentais sa douleur, et je ressentirais celle de Jake si il lui arriverait quelque chose et d'autant plus que c'est mon imprégné. Bref je ressentais aussi plus facilement les émotions de Céline puisque c'est l'imprégné d'Embry… Je sais c'est compliqué, mais j'étais allé voir Jasper, et on avait conclu que je n'avais pas ce don. J'avais sentit la déception sur ses traits, il était déçu qu'il n'y ait personne pour le comprendre. Les trucs de loups n'arrêtaient pas de me surprendre. Surtout que Céline avait trouvé une phrase dans une légende qui disait en gros que j'avais raison et que je sentais quand il y avait un problème chez les Alpha.

Tout était prêt pour le mariage, nos robes, la déco : Alice et Rose s'en était chargé, le buffet (en content que une tonne de Loup-garou affamés allaient passés par là !) dont Emily s'était chargé. On avait tout prévu, et j'attendais le grand jour avec impatience, surtout, maintenant qu'Embry pourrait assister à la cérémonie, ce serait essentiellement une journée de bonheur. J'espérais qu'il n'y aurait pas de vampires, à part mes végétariens préférés, pour gâcher le tableau, mais bon ce serait une bande d'imbéciles si ils s'attaquaient à la meute plus aux Cullens puisque nous allions tous être réunis, une exception au traité ayant été faite. Edward n'y assisterait pas. Je l'avais invité mais m'était ravisé quand j'ai vu de quel genre de réaction il était capable. Je ne voulais pas qu'il gâche mon mariage par sa présence. Je ne voulais pas le voir. Il ne faisait même plus partie de ma vie. Et pourtant à une période, jamais, jamais je n'aurais osé penser ça.

En effet Jake m'avait déposé chez les Cullens pour que je prévois le mariage avec Alice et Rosalie, et Edward était revenu à ce moment là. Il était donc dans la maison et je l'avais salué comme une connaissance, quelque chose de conventionnel dirons-nous. Lui souriait et avait une tête bizarre. Quand Jacob repartit, il se comporta encore plus étrangement. Il était parti contre son gré puisqu'il n'aimait pas que je reste chez les Cullens sans quelqu'un pour me protéger, mais j'avais bien dit à Jacob que je ne risquais rien avec Alice et Rose. Et il avait acquiescé. Je crois que le fait que je sois une louve rendait les choses beaucoup plus facile pour lui, je pouvais me défendre, et en plus j'étais immunisé contre leur venin et ne leur donnait pas soif. En fait j'étais la personne de la meute qui risquait le moins de me faire attaquer dans tous les sens du terme. Bref une fois qu'il fut parti je parlais avec Rose et Alice, quand j'allai dans la cuisine pour me prendre un verre d'eau. Edward était là et il commença à parler en me fixant dans les yeux come pour faire rentrer l'idée dans ma tête.

_*Flash Back*_

**Bella tu ne devrais pas te marier, il te ment.**

**Pardon ? Qui es-tu pour me dire ça ?**

**Je tiens à toi, je veux ton bonheur et je sais des choses.**

**Et bien sache que je ne peux pas être plus heureuse qu'avec Jacob.**

**Même si il te ment même s'il te cache des choses ?? Il n'est pas la personne que tu crois. Il complote, il n'est pas franc. Je l'ai vu dans ses pensées.**

**Je ne veux pas le savoir Edward. Je connais Jake bien mieux que toi, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il pense pour savoir que c'est quelqu'un de bien. J'ai déjà été dans ses pensées je te le rappel, et lui respecte ma vie privée en n'entrant pas dans ma tête, tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui, et garder tout ce que tu sais pour toi. Parce que ce que l'on pense sur le moment n'est pas forcément vrai ! **

**Bella..Ecoute moi, je…**

**Non Edward ! Tu te prends pour un dieu, tu crois tout savoir sur tout le monde ?? Mais tu n'es attentif aux gens que lorsque leurs pensées t'intéressent ! Tu prends les gens de haut !! Qui es-tu pour donner des leçons ? Quand dans ta « vie » as-tu été vraiment heureux ??**

**Quand j'étais avec toi j'étais heureux.**

**Peut-être et tu as tout gâché, donc ne donne pas de leçon aux gens, tu as peut-être plus de 100 ans mais tu n'as jamais vécu ! Laisse-moi tranquille !! Tu voulais qu'on reste amis un jour ?? Comment veux-tu que ce soit possible avec ton attitude ! Tu crois me connaître mais c'est faux ! Tu ne me connais pas ! Et je déteste la Bella de quand j'étais avec toi ! Je ne suis plus une petite chose fragile, cet agneau que le lion s'apprête à dévorer et qui se ravise en s'éprenant de lui. Tu es toujours un lion Edward mais je ne suis plus un agneau, je suis une louve et là je ne parle pas que de ma transformation physique ! **

**Je suis désolé Bella, jamais, jamais je n'aurais du t'abandonner Bella, je t'aime **

**Si. Je te remercie de l'avoir fait. Tu avais raison, c'était pour mon bien ! Mais pas de la manière dont tu l'envisageais ! Merci d'avoir permis que je sois heureuse car jamais jamais je ne l'aurais été avec moi.**

**Bella ça va ? **Alice

**Je suis désolé Alice mais je vais partir, et je ne reviendrais pas ici, on pourra toujours se voir ailleurs, dans un café ou autre mais je ne retournerais pas ici ! Pas tant qu'il sera là. Merci à toi et à Rose pour votre aide mais je vais m'en aller.**

**Bien, je, on se verra une autre fois alors ! **Alice

**Oui, bien sûr, au revoir. Et Edward, tu ne fais plus parti de la liste des invités, et si tu t'avises de te montrer tout de même sache que tu auras un comité d'accueil, il est hors de question que tu troubles le jour de mon mariage.**

**Ne t'en fais pas, personne ne troublera ton mariage, même si je dois m'occuper de mon frère moi-même ! **Alice

**Merci Alice ! Bye.**

Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il avait entendu. Et c'est là que je su réellement que je n'avais pas à être stressée par le mariage car j'avais confiance en Jake et que le seul qui aurait pu m'atteindre un jour ne comptait plus pour moi que comme le frère de mes amis. J'avais d'ailleurs du aviser de mon plan, non pas Jake car je savais qu'il allait s'énerver, mais Paul (à la moindre apparition d'Edward je savais qu'il n'hésiterait pas et qu'en plus sera lui ferait plaisir !) qui avait été plus qu'heureux que je lui ai confié cette tâche, et à Léah et Quil qui avaient accepté avec plaisir.

_*Fin Flash Back !!*_

Par contre je stressais pour mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Les filles s'en étaient occupés, enfin m'avait obligée à participer le moment venu par une promesse solennelle pour éviter que Rosalie ne raconte à Emmett mes ébats avec Jake, car celui-ci la tannait de questions. Bref, les connaissant, j'avais peur, mais ce que je redoutais le plus c'était l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Jake, connaissant les pervers de la meute, bah ouais je sais c'en est pas mais des fois je vous jure que ça peut prêter à confusion !, bref je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse certaine choses et je contais bien en parler avec lui !

Il était dans la cuisine, tout content et plus léger qu'avant depuis qu'Embry s'était réveillé ! Je m'assis à la table.

**Jake, chéri tu peux t'assoir s'il te plait ? Il faut qu'on parle.**

**Euh ouais. Vas-y je t'écoute.**

**Il va falloir qu'on définisse certaines choses !**

POV JACOB

Oulah elle veut qu'on parle. D'habitude quand on veut parler on parle, on dit pas qu'on va le faire, ça veut dire que c'est plutôt sérieux, j'ai un peu peur je dois l'avouer, et j'espérais qu'elle ne savait rien de mes plans.

**C'est-à-dire ? **

**Enterrement de vie de garçon ! **

**Ah ! **Ouf j'étais soulagé, quoique je savais pas du tout ce qui allait se passer.

**Tu sais ce qui est prévu ?**

**Non, secret défense, je ne sais même pas qui il y aura et où c'est !**

**Ok. Donc on va faire des règles générales ok ?**

**Ok mais toi aussi tu les suis, j'ai pas envie qu'un gogo dancer se colle à ma femme !** Sinon je lui arrache les couilles et je lui fais bouffer avant de le démembrer.

**Moi non plus, donc pas de problème. Alors j'y ai déjà réfléchis donc si t'as un problème avec un truc dis le et sinon on peut toujours en rajouter : **

**Pas de strip-tease de notre part, et si on en vois un, on touche pas.**Elle va pas assister à un strip-tease quand même !!! Déjà qu'elle voit les membres de la meute à poil, si en plus le reste s'ajoute !

**Ne pas embrasser, se frotter, ou toucher quelqu'un d'autre que moi/toi. **Elle se doute pas de la petite surprise que je vais lui concocter pour dire ça !!

**Pas de bourrage de gueule assez fort pour nous faire oublier la soirée, les règles, et ce qu'on a fait !** Waho une Bella alcoolique, je l'aurais jamais vu comme ça, non mais en plus je bois jamais, pourquoi elle faite ces règles ??

**Pas de bagarre trop violente où tu reviens défiguré !** Je suppose que on va faire des combats avec la meute, mais franchement personne ne peut me défigurer je suis trop beau !!

**Ne pas raconter notre vie intime, même les trucs que les autres savent déjà. **Ca ça va être dur connaissant les gars mais bon elle a dit pas parler, mais je peux pas cacher mes pensées !!!

**Voilà, c'est à peu près tout. **Bah c'est déjà pas mal ma belle !

**Euh Bella ? T'avais prévu de faire tout ça toi ? C'est quoi pour toi un enterrement de vie de garçon ou de jeune fille ? Je voyais pas un truc aussi trash, c'est évident que je vais pas faire ça ! Je vois pas pourquoi tu te sens obliger de fixer des règles ! T'as pas confiance en moi ?! **Ouais parce que quand même faut que j'ai l'air un peu outré !!!

**Si, j'ai confiance en toi, mais pas en tes potes, ni en mes amies en ce qui concerne ce qu'ils nous préparent, donc je préfère qu'on jure tout les deux, comme ça on aura une bonne excuse le moment venu, pour refuser. **C'est sûr j'ai pas confiance en Alice et surement pas en l'autre blondasse !!! Heureusement que Emilie sera là !!

**Ah, c'est vrai qu'Alice peut être flippante et je n'ai même pas envie de savoir ce que Paul va bien pouvoir manigancer, donc ok c'est bon je te le jure.** Ca c'est fait !

**Je te le jure aussi.**

**Si y 'a un problème de toute façon tu m'appelles ok ?** Comme si elle allait avoir besoin de m'appeler !

**Idem pour toi !**

**Ca marche !** T'inquiètes pas c'est pas moi qui viendrait à ton secours, je serais trop content de te torturer !!

**Je t'aime **

**J'espère bien !!! **Manquerait plus que ça tiens !!

**Jake ! **C'est bon je blague !!!

**Je t'aime aussi Bella. **Vivement le mariage, et la nuit de noce !! Elle en reviendra jamais du voyage que j'ai préparé !!!!

*

*

*

La suite au prochain épisode !!!! Reviews please !!! Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !!!

Bsx bsx


	12. Attention c'est une fausse joie

Hey !!! Désolé de la fausse joie !! non ce n'est pas le prochain chapitre ! Sorry !!

Tout d'abord veuillez accepter mes excuses mais je suis en panne sèche d'inspiration pour cette fic !

Je la reprendrais plus tard, je ne veux pas la bâcler juste histoire de la finir. Donc la suite viendra mais je sais pas quand !

J'ai une autre idée qui m'est passé par la tête et qui a court-circuité ma capacité à écrire.

Bref j'ai longtemps hésité à vous prévenir car je ne voulais pas vous faire de fausse joie (je deteste ça moi aussi) mais vu que ça passe pas je me dois quand même de vous donner une petite explication donc voilà !!

Pardon, pardon, pardon….

Merci beaucoup en tout cas de suivre ma fic et pour vos reviews.

Je ne perds pas espoir je finirais ma fic soyez en sur d'ailleurs je mettrais un petit résumé à l'entrée pour ceux qui comme moi en lise beaucoup et doivent relire les chap precedent pour se remettre dedans ! Donc voila

A+++++

Bisous


	13. Chapter 12 partie 1

PARDON !!! Enorme moment d'absence. J'essaye de pallier à mon manque de créativité, mais pas facile, donc voilà un chapitre un peu court mais qui j'espère ne vous decevra pas trop (j'ai déjà été en meilleur forme). Bref encore pardon pour l'absence. Le prochain chapitre devrait mettre moins de temps à arriver.

D'ailleurs merci pour vos reviews au chapitre précédent et à votre soutiens pendant mon passage à vide !

Sur ce bonne lecture.

Voici l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille/garçon. Pas de panique vous serez le reste au prochain chapitre. C'est juste que ça se fera en flash back dans le prochain chapitre qui sera le mariage et la lune de miel.

*

*

*

**Chapitre XII**

L'heure de la grande soirée était arrivé, enfin soirée je me comprends, parce que Alice est venu me kidnapper à 8h du mat' !!! Oui parce que Mademoiselle ne se rappelle pas sa vie d'humaine, elle aime toutes les expériences humaines et se vengent sur moi !! J'ai eu beau lui expliquer que j'étais une louve pour essayer de m'en sortir, mais elle en a fait un prétexte pour que ma vie soit en partie normale !! Le problème avec Alice c'était que pour elle, normale signifiait, vu à la télé !! Je ne vous explique même pas l'enfer qui m'attendait !!!

Je me retrouve donc avec pour seul vêtement le tee-shirt à Jake que j'ai enfilé pour dormir après qu'on… enfin pour dormir ! pas de culotte, pas de soutif, rien, heureusement que Jake est baraqué et que je flotte dans son tee-shirt qui me fait une chemise de nuit ! Je vous dit même pas la tête que Jake a fait en la voyant !!! Surtout quand elle l'a vue ! Ca m'a pas mal énervée d'ailleurs et ça me mettait de plus mauvaise humeur !

En plus je m'inquiétais !! Elle n'avait pas le droit, à part le jour du mariage, de franchir la limite ! Pourquoi Jake n'avait-il rien dit !! Ne me dites pas qu'il était au courant, et d'accord ???

J'avais trop peur de ce que je voyais pour m'en préoccuper !

Là sous mes yeux, le truc le plus horrible du monde, j'étais glacée par l'effroi.

POV JACOB

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!! **

Bella avait crié de surprise, et moi je m'étais soudain mis debout en un quart de seconde, prêt à affronter le danger ! Et quel danger : ALICE !!!!!! Alors celle-là rien à faire c'est une chieuse de première ! Elle venait de faire sonner une corne de brume dans notre chambre pour nous réveiller, en tous cas pour réveiller Bella ! Je sais bien qu'on avait conclu un pacte et que cela impliquait qu'elle pouvait venir sur la réserve mais quand même! Putain, je regarde le réveil, 8h !!!! Je vais me la faire !!! Soudain je réalise que je suis à poil, et c'est le matin, donc euh voilà ! Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je le remarque parce que l'autre lutin est en train de me reluquer !!

**Bella, je VOIS TRES BIEN pourquoi tu préférerais rester au lit mais aujourd'hui on enterre ta vie de jeune fille alors tu viens et tu discutes pas !!**

**Déjà retournes toi sinon je t'arrache les yeux ! De deux, ce n'est que ce soir, pas la peine de s'y prendre si tôt et enfin laisses moi au moins m'habiller !!!**

**C'est bon je l'ai pas tant reluqué que ça ton cabot !! Et puis ça attire l'œil c'est pas de ma faute non plus ! Bref pas le temps de t'habiller, t'en a pas besoin ! Et c'est pas que ce soir mais toute la journée, viens !! Salut Jacob !!**

Elle prit Bella par la main et la traina en bas, elle affichait un sourire d'excuse en plus.

Mais pourquoi j'avais conclu ce putain de pacte avec Alice !!! Ah ouais c'est vrai pour Bella, ah l'amour je vous jure, ça craint des fois, bon moi je vais dormir !

POV BELLA

Comment une telle monstruosité pouvait-elle exister ?!

Devant moi se tenait le monstre de tous mes cauchemars. C'est ce genre de choses que je redoutais chez Alice. J'étais prête à me transformer pour fuir, mais je savais qu'elle me courrait après, et malheureusement j'avais promis de participer. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça déjà ?!

Une robe à froufrou rose bonbon était là en plein milieu de mon salon, genre pire que la pire robe imité de fausse princesse, genre c'est pas la robe à cendrillon, mais une caricature horrible qu'une de ses maléfiques sœur pourrait porter ! Qu'est ce que ça faisait là ce machin ??!!!

**TA DAM !!!! Voilà ton habit d'apparat !!! Tu crois tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser te trimballer dans ce vieux tee-shirt !! Allez enfile, je t'ai mis un ensemble avec !!!**

**Dans tes rêves ma vieille, il est horrible ce truc !! Je croyais que tu t'y connaissais en fringue ?!**

**C'est bien pour ça que tu vas la mettre ! Phase une de ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille : faire tous les trucs que tu ne pourras plus faire après !!! Et te foutre un peu la honte aussi !!**

**Mais pourquoi ?**

**Parce que c'est une tradition, j'ai fait des tonnes de recherche, et y'a plusieurs façon de célébrer ça, moi je t'ai fait un mélange de tout !!! **

**Non**

**Si t'as promis de participer, tu peux plus reculer !!!!**

**Je te déteste !!**

**Mais non tu m'aimes ma poule, allez dépêche toi, les autres t'attendent, on a un programme chargé !! C'est génial !!!**

Me voilà à présent dans une robe horrible sortie d'une parodie de conte de fée, avec en dessous des sous-vêtements que l'on pourrait porter au moulin rouge dans un spectacle osé, avec porte-jarretelles et tout le tralala ! Et Alice qui sautille comme à son habitude. Pff trop de joie le matin, tue la joie.

Alice me traîna rejoindre la limousine ???

**Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?**

**Notre carrosse pour la journée !! Comme ça on va pouvoir papoter tranquillement entre filles ! Allez monte les filles nous attendent !**

**Salut la future mariée !!! **dirent-elles toutes en cœur. Il y avait Rosalie, Leah, Emily (qui aurait pu accoucher d'un moment à l'autre), Céline (qui elle avait un joli ventre tout rond), Esmée, Alice, Rachel (la sœur à Jake qui venait de revenir de l'université pour le mariage) et son autre sœur, la jumelle de Rachel, Rebecca (qui était marié). Angela n'avait pas pu venir. D'un autre côté, même si cela me faisait de la peine, toutes étaient au courant et on n'aurait pas à faire attention à ce que l'on dirait !

Je les saluais chacune à leur tour en les prenant dans mes bras. Non sans lancer un « aide-moi » à Esmée, qui pourrait peut-être calmer Alice, un « à trois tu te transforme et tu m'emmène très loin d'ici ! » à Leah qui a explosée de rire et un « Tu sais tu as le droit d'accoucher la maintenant, j'ai une folle envie de connaître ma filleule ! » à Emily ! Pas très coopératives je dois dire les filles ! Je m'en souviendrais ! Traitresses ! Elles, elles étaient toutes habillées normalement ! Bon je sais c'est mon mariage mais n'empêche je me serais sentit moins seule !

**Quel est le programme ? Et pourquoi y'a que moi en tenue ridicule ?!**

**Ah non surprise Bella !**

**Et puis t'es magnifique vraiment ! **Leah avait essayé de rester sérieuse en disant ça mais elle ne pu pas se retenir plus de trois secondes et éclata de rire, suivie par les autres. Super maintenant elles se foutent de ma gueule ! Je me sens super soutenue tout d'un coup. J'ai hâte qu'elles se marient, elles vont voir ma revanche !

**Alice ! Si je ne connais pas la prochaine étape je n'y participe pas !!**

**Oh Bella ! Bon très bien arrête de faire cette tête tu fais peur ! Bon alors on va à Seattle, et j'ai une liste de pleins de choses qu'il faut que tu fasses !!! Après on va dans un centre de spa pour se faire belle et se relaxer avec un jeu super drôle en prime, après boutiques et défilé ! Et enfin soirée dans un club avec pleins de surprises !!! **Oh mon dieu elle sautillait sur son siège ! Sauvez-moi ! Soudain elle sortit du minibar de la limousine une bouteille de champagne. **Et pour la route on va trinquer ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai prévu des jus de fruits pour les futures maman ! **J'avais jamais pris de cuite de ma vie. Mais valait mieux en profiter après tout, après je serais une femme mariée, je sentais que cette bouteille allait devenir ma meilleure amie puisque celle-ci s'obstinait à devenir mon pire cauchemar !

POV JACOB

**Allez debout !!! **Embry

**Lèves toi fainéant ! **Sam

**Si tu te lèves pas dans deux secondes… **Paul

**C'est bon ! Arrêtez de gueuler je me lève ! C'est quelle heure bordel ?!**

**14h mon vieux !!! Allez le futur marié ! Profites-en avant de te passer la corde au cou ! **Quil

**Ok, attendez moi en bas, je prends une douche, j'arrive.**

Ils sortirent enfin et j'allais me doucher. Toute une journée sans ma belle, enfin jusqu'à ce soir. Mais ça elle ne le savait pas. J'allais me marier demain soir. La femme de ma vie allait m'épouser, moi Jacob Black. Je bouillais d'impatience. Je finis rapidement, puis rejoignit les autres en bas qui étaient en train de dévaliser mon frigo comme à chaque fois qu'ils venaient ici.

**Je vous en prie servez-vous y ' a pas de problème ! **dis-je ironiquement.

**Merci ! T'inquiète on s'est pas gênés ! **Quil alors !

**Bon on y va ?**

**Yep ! **

On alla faire des combats. Des courses aussi. Heureusement Leah faisait l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Bella. On était super content de pas se faire ratatiner par une fille ! Que voulez vous on est des mecs !

D'ailleurs je crois qu'elle l'aurait mal pris d'être mêlée à ce petit rituel, bien qu'il ne se passe qu'entre la meute, car cela revenait à lui dire que c'était un gars ! Elle avait si souvent grogné quand on disait « frères » au lieu de « frères et sœur » et quand on disait les « gars » en général pour parler de la meute. Mais je la comprenais. J'aimais bien Leah. Attention pas de bêtises je suis terriblement amoureux de Bella, je me suis même imprégné d'elle volontairement involontairement, si tenté que ça ai un sens ! Mais je voyais Leah comme une autre grande sœur, Rebecca et Rachel avaient fuit la maison très tôt, à cause de la mort de notre mère, elles avaient trop de souvenir, et elles me manquaient beaucoup. Leah, même si elle avait son caractère, m'était très chère.

Bref je gagnais tous mes combats !! Et ouais je suis une bête !^^ Et la course bah c'est moi aussi, mais bon Léah est plus doué ! Après plongeons du haut de la falaise !! Ensuite régalage de pizza et de trucs qu'Emily avait préparé à l'avance pour nous. Accompagné de quelques bonnes bières !!! Je sais j'ai pas l'âge mais je vais me marier !!^^

Je me demandais ce que faisait Bella.

POV BELLA

J'en étais au… non en fait j'ai arrêté de compter y'a un bout de temps, mais je me sens bien super bien…, …je flotte…, enfin ça tourne surtout, mais c'est marrant…, comme au manège…, je souriais bêtement, cette journée s'annonçait beaucoup mieux maintenant ! J'étais détendue, même si Alice avait finit par m'enlever la dernière bouteille des mains de force, sans mal. Aujourd'hui rien ne m'était interdit, je pouvais faire ce que je veux ! Mais bon heureusement qu'il y avait aussi des muffins pour mon petit dej', ça avait du éponger un peu, enfin je crois…

On arrivait à Seattle. Les filles avaient mis des diadèmes de princesses qu'on vend dans les magasins pour jouet, et avais mis du tulle sur ma tête !

Alice se retourna pour inspecter les troupes, je fis le salut militaire ou essaya plutôt ! Mon équilibre était plus instable que d'habitude et mes mains ne trouvaient pas les endroits ou je voulais qu'elles aillent !

J'explosai de rire, comme à chaque fois que je faisais quelque chose depuis que le champagne avait commencé son effet…

**Bella tu es incorrigible !**

**Laisses la Alice, c'est sa fête après tout, et elle s'amuse apparemment ! **Céline.

**Bon, alors Bella prête à jouer ?!**

**Oui OUI OUI !!! On fait quoi ?**

**Ca a eu au moins le mérite de te mettre de bonne humeur et de te rendre coopérative, en fait je devrais te faire boire plus souvent !**

**Alice ! **Rose

**Ok, ok bon alors Bella, voici toute une liste de gage et à chaque fois que tu réussis à en faire un tu gagnes un cadeau, par exemple tu dois vendre une capote à une grand-mère et tu gagnes un ensemble de lingerie, tu gagnes une nuisette si tu chantes une sourie verte dans la rue, tu gagnes toute la collection coquine de Chantal Thomass si tu joues le rôle d'une chatte dans une animalerie, en miaulant sur les clients et en ronronnant dans leurs jambes !!!**

Je voyais débité Alice son p'tit discours genre une voix de mission impossible avec son sourire ah ah tu le feras pas !! Ma vieille je peux tout faire à part tenir droit quand j'ai picolé !! Bon d'accord c'est la première fois que je picole mais j'en étais sûre alors merde ! …ouh ça tourne….c'est coooooooooooollllllll !!!

POV JAKE

Jamais de la vie je mettrais ce truc, non elle a fumé l'autre, c'est hors de question !

Pourquoi j'ai promis bordel ?! Ah !

POV Bella

J'ai tout remporté !^^ Avec même un petit bonus parce que j'ai fait ma cinglée. J'avais horrifié 3 grand-mères, j'avais chanté une sourie verte version rock en me tenant sur une fontaine, avait imité un chat mais aussi un mouton dans une animalerie, bien sûr pendant tout ce temps j'étais habillée de ma magnifique robe d'hippopotame rose dansant dans fantasia.

Trop forte Bella ! Ce qui était génial aussi c'était Céline qui vomissait à cause des nausées, et qu'on prenait pour une alcoolique enceinte, Emily qui était installé dans un chariot pour faire les courses parce qu'elle était trop fatigué, Rose la poussait. Un grand moment ! On s'arrêtait pour manger un bout, tout le monde nous dévisageait et Alice nous exposait le reste de son plan.

Ensuite nous allions donc toutes dans un centre de spa. Massages, jacuzzi, hammam, et tout le tralala, bref on s'est fait la complète. J'avoue que ça m'a bien requinqué, et le café déssoulée. Je ne veux même pas me rappeler de ce que j'ai fait. De toute façon Rose avait filmé la scène et je crois que j'allais avoir droit à du chantage jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Après shopping, on s'amusait à essayer toutes les tenues sexy, la boutique de lingerie c'était le top !! On a même pris des photos de nous toutes en sous vêtements digne du crazy horse !! On était magnifique !!

Après on se préparait toutes mutuellement pour la soirée. J'avais même plus peur de ce qu'Alice avait concocté ! je m'éclatais trop. Je profitais, aujourd'hui je dois faire des conneries !! Alors je me lâche, et après je redeviendrais la Bella plus sage, mais pas tout de suite…

POV JAKE

Pourquoi j'avais écouté Alice déjà ? Bon et puis le résultat allait peut-être être bien…Mais qu'est ce que je raconte j'allais déchiré ! Enfin l'autopersuasion ça peut toujours marcher…

Ah Alice et ses idées tordues.

_***Flash back***_

**Jacob, faut qu'on parle.**

**Tu veux me quitter ?**

**Ha ha très drôle le chien ! Non faut qu'on discute pendant que Bella est occupée ailleurs.**

**Si tu veux.**

**Tu peux me passer cinq dollars s'il te plaît ?**

**Tu te fous de moi ?! Et en quel honneur.**

**Oh pitié c'est que cinq fichus dollars ! **

**Oui mais c'est pour le principe. **

**Le principe de faire chier ?!**

**Aussi.**

**Pour une fois dans ta vie Jacob Black tu veux bien essayer de brancher tes deux neurones et faire ce qu'on te dit. **

**Pff si tu te tais après tiens les voilà tes cinq dollars.**

**Ok. Ca c'est fait. Maintenant négocions.**

**Qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

**Et toi ? Ecoute t'es l'Alpha maintenant, et c'est quelque chose d'assez prenant comme travail. De plus si tu prends un job à côté tu n'auras plus le temps de voir Bella, de t'occuper d'elle et elle va en souffrir. Donc tu n'as qu'à te consacrer seulement à ton devoir de chef de meute.**

**Et comment je fais pour payer les factures ?! Tout ceci ne te regarde pas. Je sais très bien comment m'occuper de ma famille.**

**Si ça me regarde. Bella est mon amie et je sais que tu en es capable mais elle va en souffrir. Donc j'ai trouvé une solution. Je te donne un billet de loterie gagnant, assez pour ne plus à avoir à vous préoccuper de ces choses là.**

**Cette idée ne me plaît pas, je n'ai pas besoin des vampires pour mener ma vie. **

**C'est pour ça qu'on va faire un pacte. Comme ça ce n'est pas une faveur mais un échange de bons procédés. Vous avez déjà fait un pacte avec nous et franchement maintenant que nos relations se portent bien autant en profiter. Surtout que ça ferait plaisir à Bella.**

**Premièrement arrête de mettre toujours Bella sur le tapis. Je sais très bien que tu dis ça pour que je cède à tous tes caprices. Et ensuite qu'est ce que tu demandes en échange ?**

**Relax. Déjà les cinq dollars que tu m'as donné c'est pour le prix du billet. Il faudrait ensuite que j'utilise tes capacités de loup puisque toi tu as profité de mes capacités d'extra-lucide.**

**Développe.**

**Toi tu gagnes le fait que je te dise les bons numéros, et moi j'y gagne de profiter de ton rang de chef de meute.**

**Attend c'est un pot de vin ?**

**Euh t'es pas au gouvernement non plus ! Et non puisque ce ne sera pas un secret, du moins après le mariage, il faut juste que tu m'accordes une faveur.**

**Laquelle ?**

**La meilleure amie de la mariée a le droit d'aller sur vos terres. Bref je peux passer voir Bella si je veux. **

**Rien que ça ? Tu veux pas déménager à la réserve aussi ?**

**Arrête un peu c'est bon. Je préviendrais à chaque fois. Tu préfères que pour me voir, on se retrouve chez moi, là où il y a mon frère ?**

**Un point pour toi. Bon et admettons que je dise oui. Carlisle devra être le médecin de la meute. Je sais qu'il n'a pas besoin d'arrangement pour accepter mais ça fait plus officiel. Et vous devrez empêcher qu'Edward approche Bella. **

**Ca s'est possible mais comment vont faire les autres membres de ma famille pour la voir ? Et pour Carlisle tu as raison.**

**D'accord les autres membres de ta famille peuvent venir chez moi, mais attention ça vaut pour vous tous, vous ne pourrez traverser le territoire qu'à la frontière la plus proche de chez nous pour vous rendre exclusivement chez nous et seulement en ayant appelé au préalable et cela vaut pour ta famille à l'exception d'Edward. En fait je ferais modifier le traité et verrait avec Carlisle pour que notre maison devienne une zone neutre. En plus vu qu'on est à côté de la frontière ça ne sera pas un problème.**

**Parfait ! Tiens le billet. J'en parlerais à Carlisle. Mais il faut aussi que je te parle de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Bella, j'ai lu la liste et j'ai eu quelques idées…**

_***Fin Flash back***_

Allez en piste.

POV BELLA

Allez en piste.

*

*

*

Voilà le reste au prochain épisode. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez et vos théories sur ce qu'il se prépare!^^ J'annonce que le mariage risque d'être mouvementé!!!!

Bisoux et n'oubliez pas le bouton vert : rien de tel pour me redonner la pêche d'écrire^^


	14. Chapter 12 partie 2

DESOLE ! DESOLE ! DESOLE ! Je sais je vous dois milles excuses !! Je suis impardonnable mais franchement je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à écrire, et je ne voulais pas vous servir n'importe quoi, même si je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de ce chapitre ! Même pas du tout. Ceci est la dernière intrigue je pense, enfin dernier problème qui va clore ma fic qui se terminera dans quelques chapitres. J'essaierais d'être moins longue.

Pardon !! Et encore pardon !!!

Et merci pour les reviews sur le dernier chapitre, c'est vraiment vous qui me motivez pour finir cette histoire !!

Sans plus de blabla je vous laisse lire !!!

Oh et attention lemon!^^

*

*

*

Nous aurions pu être des inconnus, une force attractive nous aurait poussé l'un vers l'autre à nous envoyer en l'air sauvagement. Je mettais tous mes charmes en avant, et me déhanchais sur la musique : Unbelievable d'EMF, je jouais avec la barre, me mordait la lèvre inférieur, comme ça l'excite, en descendant lentement, très lentement, mon dos contre la barre, mon corps était parcouru par les mêmes spasmes que lorsqu'il me faisait jouir, je ne m'étais jamais trouvée aussi sexy et provocante. J'étais moulée dans un ensemble de lingerie guêpière bleu nuit avec porte jarretelles en dentelles noires, mes cheveux ondulés lâchés sur mes épaules pour que je puisse jouer avec en les relevant de la main. Je dansais, ondulait, faisant monter la pression au rythme de la musique.

Je voyais les yeux de Jake briller, je sentais son désir, il me voulait. Je voyais qu'il était à l'étroit dans son jean. Son membre avait du apprécier le show. Mais il n'était pas finit, après ma danse sur le podium, je descendais de celui-ci, pour rejoindre ma proie assise sur son fauteuil, prête à me sauter dessus pour assouvir ses instincts. Buttons des Pussicat Dolls résonnait dans la salle faiblement éclairé et embaumé d'encens. Je m'approchais de lui sensuellement, il était déjà à ma merci, je mettais mes jambes de chaque côté des siennes, il me prit les hanches, puis je glissai à son oreille en murmurant : **Ttttt ! on ne touche pas jeune homme, on ne fait que regarder, règles de la maison… **je pris ses mains et les remis sur le canapé, je commençai à jouer avec mon corps, en ondulant, je rejetais ma tête en arrière pour qu'il ai une vue imprenable sur mes seins. Je descendais ensuite du canapé pour me mettre dos à lui et onduler, la pression était à son comble, quand il m'attrapa, me plaqua contre lui et son énorme membre durci de plaisir. Ses mains étaient sur mon ventre. Il me murmura à l'oreille, faisant glisser son souffle chaud et erratique dans ma nuque : **Finit de jouer, c'est à moi maintenant, oh et…pas le droit de toucher………avec les mains.**

Il se releva en me prenant dans ses bras, m'emmena dans une salle à l'arrière. Un lit à barreau, des bougies, des pétales de roses parsemées sur le lit et des bouquets d'orchidées de part et d'autre. Il me jeta violemment sur le lit, se mit à une vitesse surnaturelle sur moi, et me pris les poignets…

**Tu es à moi…**

Il m'attacha les poignets aux barreaux du lit avec un ruban noir en satin. Puis caressa tout mon corps de mes poignets à mes pieds d'un long et sensuel mouvement. Sa chaleur m'irradiait, je brulais sous ses caresses, sous l'envie et le désir de lui, de nos chairs l'une contre l'autre ne formant plus qu'un. Il enleva mes bas lentement et tendrement, pour ensuite arraché mon string plus que mouillé avec ses dents, ses mains frottaient mes seins à travers le tissus, ils étaient durcis, j'aurais voulue qu'il les prenne en bouche pour les suçoter et les caresser, mais sa tête dévia vers mon intimité luisante. Il me lécha, provoquant des milliers de frissons sous ma toison, et commença à titiller mon bouton d'amour me soulevant de plaisir. Il me procurait tellement de sensations, j'étais on ne peut plus excitée, j'aurais voulue qu'il me prenne là tout de suite, qu'il enfonce son membre turgescent en moi violemment. Mais il me faisait languir, comme je l'avais fait languir. Douce vengeance.

Cependant je savais que lui aussi était aussi excité que moi, il se vengeait mais c'était douloureux pour lui aussi. Oui, douloureux, on souffrait tout les deux de ce désir puissant qui nous prenait et qui voulait être assouvi.

Une fois que j'eu crié de plaisir sous ses caresses, il m'enleva ma guêpière. J'étais nue, offerte, attaché au lit, et lui était encore habillé. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait bordel !

**Prends moi, Jake, maintenant, fais moi l'amour…**

**Pas tout de suite ma belle, je n'en ai pas encore finit avec toi…**

Il me balança son sourire en coin. J'hésitais à me débattre pour me détacher et le violer s'il le fallait. Mais bon, j'étais une fille trop sage, et je l'avais bien torturé moi aussi. Mémo : pensez à remercier Alice pour son plan machiavélique.

Tout ce que (me) faisait Jacob était sexy, quand il disait un mot, n'importe lequel, dans sa bouche il sonnait terriblement sexy mêlé à son haleine enivrante, quand il me touchait, ne serait ce que par un frôlement, je ne savais plus rien, je ne voulais plus rien savoir, seul lui et moi importaient. Il me déstabilisait complètement, je perdais le contrôle de moi-même quand j'étais à proximité de lui. Tout était désirable en lui, ses yeux sombres m'électrisaient, j'avais toujours une folle envie de fourrager dans ses cheveux noirs corbeau décoiffés, et sa peau caramel m'attirait comme un dessert irrésistible auquel je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en goûter toutes les saveurs, amplifiées par la chaleur qui émanait de son corps qui rendait l'atmosphère encore plus pesante. Son corps parfait, avec sa musculature si forte et si dure qui me faisait éprouver un sentiment de sécurité immense et faisait monter mon désir animal, j'aurais passé des heures à caresser sa peau douce, à me coller à lui pour mieux le sentir contre moi. Ses caresses brulaient ma peau, ses baisers m'irradiaient toute entière, sa présence m'enflammait, il faisait battre mon cœur comme jamais.

A ce moment là je réalisais à quel point mon homme était sexy, désirable et HOT !! Et en plus il m'aimait, c'était l'homme parfait. J'avais toujours vu Jake comme quelqu'un de beau mais nous avions d'abord été amis, et l'amour avait tout de suite eu sa place dans nos échanges plus tard. J'avais confiance en lui et je l'aimais, c'était quelqu'un de doux même si il était passionné. Mais là tout de suite tout ce que je voyais c'était le prédateur, l'Alpha, l'animal, remplit de désir et de sauvagerie. Le mâle dominant dans toute sa splendeur, si viril, si sexy, mes plus bas instincts se réveillaient.

Il passait une branche d'orchidées le long de mon corps, le frôlant, il soufflait son haleine envoutante et brulante sur mon corps en éruption de sensations. Je n'avais jamais rien connu de si intense, intime, et passionné comme échange. Puis il se déshabilla rapidement, sauvagement, arrachant sa chemise, faisant voler ses fringues. Il était à présent nu, son pénis dressé de désir pour moi, au dessus de moi. Il se plaça entre mes jambes que je rabattais sur son dos, et me pénétra d'un seul coup de rein puissant, je gémissais, je criais de délivrance, enfin il était en moi. Il commença à faire des va et viens en accentuant mes cris et mon plaisir, il gémissait aussi, le fait de voir son plaisir me rendait encore plus excités, et décuplait mon plaisir. Les parois de mon sexe se refermaient de plus en plus sur lui, capturant sa virilité, bientôt je jouissais et Jake me suivit une seconde plus tard pour se déverser en moi. J'avais détachés mes mains dans la bataille à force de me contorsionner de plaisir, et c'est tout ce qu'il restait sur moi, deux bandes de satin noire, mais je décidais de continuer le jeu. Le feu était apaisé, mais pas satisfait je voulais plus, encore, je le voulais lui. L'autre Jake, le tendre, l'amoureux. J'avais vu la bête sauvage, je voulais la peluche.

Je le mettais sous moi d'un mouvement de rein (ça a du bon d'être devenue une louve !!) et l'embrassais tendrement. Il avait compris comme toujours et me cajolait, mon dos, mes seins qu'il avait pris en coupes et mes fesses. On refit l'amour encore, une, deux, trois fois et on allait commencer la quatrième quand…

**BAM BAM BAM**

**FINITO LES AMOUREUX !!!!!!!!!!!!!! ON SE RHABILLE ET ON DEGAGE D'ICI !!!**

**Hummm**

**Moi aussi ma belle, mais je suis pas sûre que contrarier Alice juste avant ton mariage soit une bonne idée !**

**J'ai pas peur, et toi ?**

**Franchement ? Oui, je pourrais me défendre si j'avais le droit de la tuer mais c'est pas le cas donc vaut mieux qu'on y aille, de toutes façons on a toute la lune de miel pour se rattraper !**

**Non**

**Non ?**

**On a toute la vie !! **Je l'embrassais une dernière fois et me levais. Mince j'avais pas de fringues et les sous vêtements que j'avais mis étaient en lambeaux…

**Alice ???**

**J't'ai mis des fringues dans l'armoire.**

**Merci !**

On se rhabilla et repartit du club privé. Je ne savais pas que les enterrements pouvaient être aussi cool…

_***Flash Back***_

Alice nous avait emmenés dans un club privé, où il donnait des cours de danse exotique. On en a toutes pris. C'était cool, tant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autres que nous pour nous voir. Puis elle m'emmena dans une salle.

**Alice !! Qu'est ce que tu essais de me faire porter là ?!!**

**Ca s'appelle un ensemble Bella ! C'est ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille, de célibataire, tu es censé faire des trucs fous, profiter de ne pas être marié pour profiter de ta jeunesse, voir un show de cheapendales, danser sur un bar, je sais pas moi je ne me rappelles pas de ma vie d'humaine ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu ne le feras pas, parce que tu es amoureuse…**

**Et alors ? Je n'en ai pas besoin, j'aime Jake, et…**

**Je sais ça, c'est pour ça que j'ai tout prévu. Le seul avec qui tu vas te lâcher c'est lui. Alors je te l'ai apporté !**

**Quoi ?**

**Il est dans une salle, assis sur un canapé, il t'attend, maintenant tu mets tes cours en pratique et tu le mets au garde à vous, à tes genoux, tu te lâches bordel !**

**Oui mon capitaine !**

**Sérieusement Bella !**

**Je suis sérieuse, après tout c'est Jake ! Je vais le faire ! Et vous vous allez faire quoi ?**

**Il y a une boite juste en dessous, on va danser, les autres sont là. Mais vous deux vous avez intérêt à vous éclater. Je reviens dans à peu près une heure pour que vous veniez danser avec nous. Ensuite on rentre. Jake dormira chez Sam. Toi tu restes chez toi, on arrivera pour te préparer.**

**les filles, elles vont pas être fatiguées ?**

**Non, Rachel est allée ramener Céline et Emily, elle se sentait pas super bien. Allez vas y !! **

**Bon Allez en piste !**

_***Fin Flash Back***_

Je repense à tout ça. Les filles étaient déchainées quand on est arrivés dans la boite !!

Je vais me marier !! Je me marie aujourd'hui bordel ! Je viens à peine d'ouvrir les yeux, il fait jour, je me sens seule dans ce lit vide. Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas dormit toute seule ! Vivement ce soir que je ne le sois plus jamais !

Je me réveillais et écouta le silence, qui n'allait pas durer, j'aurais déjà voulu être devant Jake et lui dire oui, oui, oh oui et encore oui !!!!

Consciente que cette journée allait être mouvementé, je me levais pour m'assoir dans mon lit et attendait la tornade.

Ca loupait pas : deux secondes après on frappait, mais au lieu de voir Alice, je vois Emily qui me sourie.

**Bonjour ma belle, prête pour ton grand jour ?**

**Oh oui, enfin je crois.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normale de se sentir un peu bizarre. Tout va bien se passer. Je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner, tu préfères le prendre au lit, ou en bas ?**

**En bas, j'arrive.**

**Ok, on est toutes là. Prends ton temps.**

**Merci Emily.**

J'étais heureuse, j'allais me marier. Alors pourquoi j'étais en larmes ? Pourquoi je me sentais horrible ?

Parce que je l'étais. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, je n'avais pas eu le temps de penser à ça. Ma mère. Renée n'allait pas être là pour mon mariage. Personne ne me dirait les conseils juste avant, ceux qu'on garde en mémoire, même si on ne les applique pas forcément, mais qui nous reviennent en mémoire quand plus tard on comprend. J'avais avancé parce que je savais que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulue, pour elle, je l'avais fait pour elle. Mais je l'avais oubliée. J'avais oubliée et c'est pour moi que je faisais ces choses. J'étais tellement heureuse avec Jake que je ne pensais plus autant qu'avant à Renée. Comme si elle était toujours en vie et qu'à tous moments c'est elle qui m'enverrait un mail pour me rappeler à son bon souvenir.

Je pleurais depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps maintenant. On frappa à la porte, et j'essayais de répondre, mais seules des sanglots réussirent à sortir, puis on ouvra vite la porte, et toutes les filles étaient à côté de moi.

**Bella… Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? ça va ?**

**Bella, respire, calme toi …**

Rose et Leah me parlaient, mais je n'arrivais pas à répondre. Je voulais Jake, lui il me comprendrait, parce qu'il avait perdu sa mère, parce que je savais qu'il y pensait aussi. Esmée le prendrait mal, car même si je l'ai toujours considéré un peu comme une maman, elle n'était pas la mienne, je ne voulais pas qu'elle la remplace.

Je voyais Rachel et Rebecca pleurer aussi. Elles me comprenaient. Elles dirent aux autres de partir en sentant mon regard et une fois qu'elles furent partis, même si elles pouvaient très bien entendre la conversation, Rebecca commença à parler.

**Elle te manque. Ca m'a fait la même chose le jour de mon mariage. **

**Je m'en veux de ne pas penser assez souvent à elle. J'étais trop heureuse pour vouloir me rappeler des mauvais souvenirs, et maintenant que je vais me marier, j'ai peur de l'oublier.**

**Tu ne l'oublieras pas. C'est normal que tu essayes de ne pas y penser. C'est trop dure pour l'instant. Mais après tu verras que tu pourras repenser à elle sans pleurer, tu riras même de vos moments. **Rachel

**Comment ?**

**Le temps. **Rachel

**Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne hante pas tes journées que tu ne l'aimes pas. Au contraire tu as su avancer. Tu as le droit d'être heureuse ! **Rebecca

**Merci.**

**De rien, c'est normal, on fait partie de la même famille maintenant, d'ailleurs on l'a toujours été. **Rachel

**On est heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle sœur, heureuse que ce soit toi Bella. **Rebecca

**Surtout qu'il faut un sacré caractère pour supporter Jake, encore plus maintenant qu'il est loup.**

Je décochais un petit rire et un sourire apparu sur mon visage. Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse qu'avec lui, et j'avais droit au bonheur. J'espérais que les filles avaient raison.

La surprise de Céline pour le mariage était des tatouages (au henné car normalement c'est à la peinture et nous ne voulions pas tâcher nos robes, mais elle a dit que ça ne faisait rien) sur le corps avec des symboles quileutes. Les filles avaient fait les chevilles, les épaules, et d'autres au coin de la hanche. Moi j'ai fait juste la hanche, genre de surprise pour la lune de miel.

Bon ensuite je filais petit déjeuner, les filles parlaient, mais je n'arrivais pas à écouter, j'étais sur mon monde. Ensuite, un bon bain chaud et les filles sous le commandement d'Alice, qui s'était proclamé elle-même soit dit en passant, me préparèrent et se préparèrent également. On vérifiait que nous n'avions rien oublié. Non, c'est bon. Emily avait fait une liste bien précise pour ne rien oublier, et Alice ne voyait dans son futur, aucune culpabilisation. Les choses allaient se dérouler sans accroc.

Et là si j'avais su j'aurais voulu dire : mais bien sûr ! On y croit ! Et la marmotte… Non parce que dans tout ça faut pas oublier que je suis Bella Swan et que la poisse et les ennuis ça me connait.

Parce que voilà, on y est. Je suis sous une immense tente installée sur la plage, il y en a une pour Jake et ses garçons d'honneur aussi. Les invités sont presque tous là. Et voilà tout est parfait, donc forcément ça dérape. Rien de bien méchant, mais à force je vais faire un ulcère moi !!

Apparemment Rachel a disparue, on sait pas où elle est. Bah ouais, et sans la sœur de Jake, bah moi je me marie pas ! Leah est apparemment occupée à éloigner Edward qui a pointé son nez. Paul avait déserté son poste, et Emmett essayait de le résonner. Il fallait que je me calme. Je vais trouver Rachel, les autres s'occupent d'Edward, et après hop, on se marie ! Je cherchais dans les tentes pour le buffet, mais non, peut-être dans les tentes pour le service, il n'y avait encore personne, il venait après la cérémonie. Heureusement que les tentes étaient éloignés du lieu de la réception, parce que j'étais en robe. Mais bon j'avais pris la précaution de charger Seth d'empêcher Jacob de sortir, tant que lui ne me voie pas, tout va bien ! Alors, la tente de service non, tiens c'est bizarre, la camionnette du traiteur bouge. J'espère que personne n'est en train de dévorer le buffet ! Si c'est pour ça que Paul a déserté, alors…. ! Oh putain de merde !

Je viens d'ouvrir la porte et ce que je vois bah me laisse sans voix. Paul était en train de se taper Rachel contre la porte du fourgon, donc bah forcément ils sont tombés. Heureusement Rachel est tombée sur Paul. Je rêve !

**Paul c'est APRES la cérémonie qu'on s'envoie les demoiselles d'honneur ! C'est clair !! Et Rachel, bon dieu c'est quoi ça ??!!! Je suis censé me marier !! J'ai pas envie qu'on tue quelqu'un le jour de mon mariage !**

**Relax Bell's y'a pas mort d'homme ! **

**Attends que Jake découvre que …**

**Que je quoi ?**

**Jake ! Retourne toi !!! **

**Je t'ai vu trop tard !!**

**Ca y est on est maudit !**

**Mais non, c'est que de la superstition, t'es superbe mon ange, mais on t'attend là ! …Attends vous foutiez quoi vous deux ?**

**Jacob, t'énerves pas mais, je me suis imprégnée de Rachel.**

**QUOI ?????????**

**Je l'aime.**

**Et je l'aime aussi.**

**T'es mort.**

**Jake, je fais ce que je veux de ma vie, arrête de jouer les frères protecteurs, c'est moi la grande sœur, j'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège !**

**Je vais le tuer. Tu es mort.**

**Peut-être mais pas maintenant tu retournes à ta place j'arrive, vous deux vous vous rhabillez et je veux pas vous voir à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre, non trois, trois mètres ! Vous ferez ce que vous voudrez quand je serais marié et loin en voyage de noce !**

**Je vais te tuer.**

**Jake ! Non ! Retourne à la cérémonie ! **

Je me barrais en furie une fois que j'eu été sure que Jake retournait à sa place, reste plus qu'à dégager Edward pour que je puisse me marier, je fonçais vers l'odeur infecte et connu.

C'est quoi ça ?! Edward était pris dans un étau je dirais fait de barre de fer, un peu comme une cage de prête à porter, … Leah le menaçait et Emmett était plié en deux.

**Réfléchis à tes actes ! Tu sors de ça et je te démembre, c'est clair ?!**

**Bon Edward tu fais chier ! **

**Bella t'inquiète on gère !**

**Je sais mais je me marie là, donc en piste. Vous n'avez qu'à le laisser là.**

Leah acquiesça comme si j'étais général, quoique c'est un peu le cas et se remit pour être prête pour la cérémonie. Emmett lui était encore complètement mort de rire. Bon, je file à la tente, mes demoiselles d'honneur débarquent, file vers la cérémonie, je suis avec mon père à mon bras. Je vois Jake renfrogné qui jette un regard de mort sur Paul mais s'arrête net quand il me voit et me fait son plus beau sourire. J'accélère, qu'on en finisse, je l'aime, je veux me marier ! Il me prend la main, je ne fais attention à rien à part lui, enfin un peu à Billy qui célèbre le mariage. Blabla blabla

Bon c'est quand qu'il peut embrasser la mariée !! Il est trop canon en costard !

**Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il se manifeste maintenant ou se taise à jamais, ...**

C'est bien qu'on ait attaché Edward ! Je m'en foutrais mais bon ça gâcherait la cérémonie.

Billy enchaîne de suite, il a hâte on dirait, tant mieux !

Et maintenant les vœux. C'est lui qui commence. Cool.

**Bella, je t'ai aimé depuis le premier jour, et ce malgré que tu avais de la boue dans les cheveux et que tu zozotais. Je t'aime, et pourtant ces simples mots ne viennent pas englober toute la profondeur de mes sentiments, tu es mon oxygène, mon eau, ma raison de vivre, je te chérirais chaque jour de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme, pour l'éternité. Tu as tout mon amour.**

**Jake, merci pour ces souvenirs si flatteur ! Et pourtant je ne les regretterais jamais car chaque instant passé avec toi me fait croire à la vie et au bonheur. Tu es mon soleil, tu éclaires mon existence, tu réchauffe mon cœur et tu me rassures. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que depuis que nous partageons notre amour. Tu es ma vie, je t'aime et t'aimerais pour toujours, je suis la femme la plus heureuse sur terre puisque tu veux bien me confier ton cœur, le miens t'appartient. Je remercie le ciel à chaque instant de t'avoir créé, … oh et Billy bien sûr !**

**Merci Bella ! Jacob Black, mon fils, veux tu prendre pour épouse Bella Swan ici présente ?**

**OH Oui !**

**Et toi Bella Swan, veux tu prendre Jacob Black pour époux, et ainsi me faire bientôt pleins de petits enfants que nous pourrons emmener à la pêche ton père et moi ?**

**Papa ! Tu vas la faire fuir !**

**Oui, je le veux. Mais pour l'instant on va juste s'entraîner ! **Rire d'Emmett et Jasper. Ah ces deux là !

**Comme tu voudras ! Sur ce je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage ! Jake tu peux embrasser la mariée !**

Enfin il a pas attendu la permission, il s'était déjà jeté sur moi !!! Pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je suis mariée !! Ah je suis mariée à Jacob ! Lalalalalala lalallala !!! Je suis heureuse. Bon tout le monde vient nous féliciter, mon père pleure, les filles sont des madeleines et heureusement que mes vampirettes en sont incapables !

On va à la fête organisé. C'est somptueux et simple, tout ce que j'aime ! J'ouvre la danse avec Jake, puis va dans tous les bras : mon père, Sam, Paul qui me demande des trucs pour faire digérer la pilule à Jake, Embry, Quil, Jared, Seth puis Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Julian, et tous les autres. On papillonne de tous les côtés quand vient le moment de me changer et d'embarquer pour la lune de miel. Enfin je vais pouvoir être avec mon homme. Ce qu'ils vous disent pas sur le contrat c'est que c'est le jour de votre mariage que vous le voyez le moins !

Bref on s'en va en disant au revoir à tous le monde qui nous jettent des pétales de roses dessus, c'est très beau et très parfumé, surtout avec nos super nez ! Bah ouais je préfère, le riz ça fait mal, et on jette pas la nourriture !

Jake a réussit à ne pas tuer Paul mais il leur a quand même fait la leçon à tous les deux. Apparemment Edward a réussit à se libérer, mais je m'en fous, il fait ce qu'il veut je suis marié !!!

Et là tout ce qui me tracasse c'est de savoir où mon amour a prévu de nous emmener !!

Je le cuisinais mais il ne dit rien. Nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport. Mais nous ne prirent pas un vol, non non, un jet privé. Y'a du Cullen là-dessous !!

**Alors les Cullens savent où on va et pas moi ?**

**En fait ils ne le savent pas.**

**Comment ça ?**

**C'est moi qui l'ai loué. **

**C…Comment ?**

**Alice, échange de bons procédés, disons qu'on a plus de problème d'argent et que j'ai gagné à la loterie.**

**Alors c'est comme ça qu'elle t'a convainque, le traité et blablabla…**

**Bah ouais. Mais au moins tu pourras les voir sans aller là-bas.**

**Merci Jake.**

**Je t'aime ma belle, et puis comme ça je vais pouvoir m'acheter une voiture digne de ce nom…**

**Ah les mecs !**

**Monte !**

C'était magnifique. Au lieu des sièges il y avait un grand lit au milieu avec seulement deux sièges au fond (surement pour le décollage et l'atterrissage). Champagne, fraises, humm nuit de noce intéressantes, j'ai toujours voulu faire ça en avion. Et faut avouer que c'est beaucoup mieux qu'une cabine de chiottes. Bon stop Bella arrête tes pensées anti-romantiques !

Cela faisait une semaine que nous étions à Paris !! Qu'elle ville magnifique ! Je sais ça fait cliché, mais si on le prend pour cliché c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison ! Et puis de toutes manières avec Jake j'aurais pu être au fin fond de la brousse avec le mauvais temps que j'aurais trouvé ça romantique. Sortez le feu, j'ai déjà les guimauves !

Vu nos nouveaux moyens j'avais fait du shopping ! Et ouais moi !! Mais en même temps, faire les boutiques quand on a pas un rond bah c'est pas drôle. Néanmoins j'ai acheté beaucoup de choses pour les filles en souvenirs et je suis sûres qu'elles vont aimer. Je suis sûr que Jake ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'en fait c'est pour elle qu'Alice avait fait ça car d'une elle pouvait venir me voir et donc quand elle veut, et je n'avais plus d'excuse pour éviter le shopping avec elle ! Sacré Alice mais après mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille, comment lui en vouloir ?? Mon amoureux me sortit de ma rêverie, nous étions dans le lit de l'hôtel, tourné vers la fenêtre où une vue magnifique de la ville s'étalait devant nous éclairé par le soleil (vous vous dîtes, c'est juste le matin, y'a du soleil mais bon, on habite à Forks nous ! Le soleil c'est rare !). J'étais allongé, Jake pelotonné sur moi, ma main fourrageant dans ses cheveux de jais, sa tête posé entre mes seins.

**C'est vraiment le plus belle endroit du monde. **

**Quoi Paris ? Oui il semblerait.**

**Non. Tes bras.**

**Je t'aime.**

**Je t'aime aussi ma belle…**

**Mais ?**

**Mais il va falloir rentrer, la meute me manque et je n'aime pas les laisser seuls. **

**Moi aussi ils me manquent, on rentre demain matin. **

**Ouais.**

**Du coup faut qu'on profite des derniers instants de tranquillité…**

**Humm Humm vient par là toi !**

Nous étions encore dans notre petite bulle pour le retour. Nous n'avions prévenu personne. Nous primes un taxi et retournâmes chez nous. Une fois les affaires déballés nous nous décidâmes à aller nous dégourdir les pattes. Mais une fois transformé notre petit nuage se dissipa bien vite pour faire face à la tempête ! On s'en va deux minutes et tout part à vollo !

_**Ils vont nous attaquer dans deux jours je pense. Jusque là on relâche pas, c'est peut-être un piège ! Au moins Jake sera revenu.**_

_**Je suis là, c'est quoi cette histoire de bataille, pourquoi personne n'a appelé ?!**_

_**On va t'expliquer mais il faut que tu ailles voir Leah, elle ne sort plus de chez elle depuis qu'ils ont attaqués.**_

_**Vous avez été attaqués ? Pourquoi je suis pas au courant ?**_

_**On voulait pas gâcher tes vacances.**_

_**Ok. Stop faîtes moi un résumé, Bella tu peux aller voir Leah s'il te plait.**_

_**Sois convaincante, même Julian n'arrive pas à l'approcher !**_

_**Ok j'y vais.**_

_**Oh, et bienvenue ça fait plaisir de vous voir.**_

*

*

*

Voili voilou, bon donnez moi votre avis !!! N'hésitez pas !

Merci de continuer à me lire malgré ma lenteur à poster récente !!^^

Pleins de bisouxxx !!

A vos reviews !!!^^


	15. Chapter 13

Hello!!^^ Désolé je n'ai pas pu poster ce week-end car mon ordi est allez faire un petit tour chez le medecin (il avait un virus lol) donc je n'ai pas pu avoir acces à mes chapitres. Bref, désolé si ce chapitre est un peu court, je voulais le retravailler mais j'ai pas eu le temps et j'ai déja une semaine de retard, donc voilà!! Mais la suite arrivera maximum dans deux semaines! Je sais c'est long mais comme on dit plus c'est long, plus c'est bon^^

Un grand merci pour vos reviews!!!!!!

Sur ce bonne lecture!

*

*

*

Je me transformais plus loin, pendant que Sam faisait défiler les images de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais je n'avais pas le temps d'écouter, j'avais peur pour Leah. Jake me ferait un compte rendu plus tard. Le retour à la réalité était brutal.

Je filais chez les Clearwater. Leah y habitait maintenant avec Julian et Seth, puisque Sue était partit habiter chez Billy.

Je frappais et Julian vint m'ouvrir deux secondes après. Il avait l'air complètement largué. Je ne savais pas ce qui était arrivé à Leah, j'espérais qu'elle n'était pas blessé en tout cas, mais Julian c'est sûr, allait mal. Une histoire d'imprégnation je suppose.

**Bella ! Je suis content de te voir. Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Elle refuse de me parler. J'espère que vous n'avez pas interrompu votre voyage de noce…**

**Ne t'inquiète pas on rentrait juste, même si il aurait été préférable qu'on soit prévenu avant. Bref, va faire un tour, je m'en occupe, ok ?**

**Oui, je ne peux rien faire de toute manière. Merci Bella ! **

**De rien, on se voit plus tard, fais gaffe quand même on ne sait jamais!**

**Oui, oui je vais aller chez des amis, changer d'air…**

Il était bizarre. On aurait dit qu'il était résigné. La fatigue et l'inquiétude se lisait sur ses traits.

Je montais les escaliers, et allait dans la chambre de Leah. Je frappais, rien. J'essayais d'ouvrir mais c'était verrouillé.

**Leah, c'est moi, ouvre, ou je défonce la porte !**

**Bella ?**

**Oui. Ouvre.**

Elle se leva de son lit (merci super ouïe) et vint m'ouvrir, j'entrais puis elle referma la porte à clefs derrière moi.

**Salut.**

**Leah, ça va pas ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**Je suis horrible. **

**Quoi ? Mais non arrête et explique moi ça !**

**Je me suis imprégné.**

**Oui, de Julian…**

**Non, je veux dire que je me suis re-imprégné. Je ne suis plus imprégné de Julian.**

**Mais comment c'est possible ? T'es sûre ?**

**J'en sais rien, je sais plus rien, tout a changé, je devrais être heureuse et je ne sais plus quoi faire, maintenant je comprends Sam. Pourquoi j'en ai tellement voulu à lui, il n'y pouvait rien, et je vais devenir aussi horrible, je suis un monstre. **

**De quoi ? Hein ? Explique moi.**

**J'ai réussi…A ne plus me transformer. Et du coup ben ça a marché comme je le prévoyais. J'ai eu mes règles, j'ai vieillit. Je ne suis plus stérile, en fait je l'ai jamais été, c'est juste qu'il faudra que j'arrête de me transformer pour vieillir et donc pour avoir des enfants, mais tout est ok. **

**C'est génial Leah ! Mais c'est quoi cette histoire d'imprégnation ?**

**Quand je me suis rendue compte que j'avais eu mes règles et que donc je vieillissais et ben je n'avais plus envie de faire l'amour avec Ju. **

**Ca peut arriver.**

**Pas à un loup, pas à quelqu'un d'imprégné, pas sans une très très bonne raison. Là tout allait bien et je n'avais pas envie de lui, pas envie de la toucher ni de l'embrasser, ni même de savoir où il allait. Ce n'est plus comme avant.**

**Oui mais peut-être que lorsque tu vas te transformer tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Tu es sûre de ne plus être imprégné ?**

**Certaine. Et le pire là dedans c'est que du coup je ne ressens que de l'amitié pour lui, tout ça c'était du flan ! Tu te rends compte ?! Ca ne me genait pas tant que j'étais imprégné car ce que je ressentais était trop fort pour être traiter de faux mais là c'est cette impression qui me reste. Je suis horrible, j'en ai voulu à Sam pour rien, je ne pouvais pas comprendre et maintenant je vais le faire souffrir comme j'ai souffert et lui non plus ne comprendra pas.**

**Admettons. Mais si tu n'es plus imprégné, lui non plus. Si ça se trouve, il ressens la même chose. Il faut que tu lui parles. Et puis ce ne sera pas comme avec Sam, ce qui est mal passé c'est surtout qu'il aille avec Emily.**

**Justement.**

**Comment ça justement ?! Attends, comment es tu si sûre que tu ne t'imprègneras pas à nouveau de Julian quand tu te retransformeras ?**

**Parce que je me suis retransformé depuis. C'était lors de l'attaque. Je ne suis définitivement plus imprégné de Ju. Mais par contre je me suis imprégné de quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Je ne sais même pas comment je peux lui dire. Je peux pas lui faire ça, même si je ne l'aime plus, je tiens toujours à lui. **

**Mais tu ne peux pas rester avec lui si tu ne l'aimes pas, ce n'est bien ni pour toi ni pour lui. Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça non plus, il peut s'en remettre tu sais, surtout si l'imprégnation n'a plus d'effet sur lui.**

**J'en ai pas la force. **

**Bien sûr que si, tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse ! Et puis réjouit toi, tu n'es pas stérile, c'est ce dont tu rêvais non ?! Le reste n'a pas d'importance, cesse de te faire du mouron et agit ! Tu parles avec Julian en lui disant les choses. Et après tu parles avec ton imprégné, qui est qui d'ailleurs ??**

**C'est là le problème, il ne sait pas que je me suis imprégné et peut-être qui ne veut pas de moi ou qu'il va s'imprégné de quelqu'un d'autre…**

**Attends ! C'est un loup ?! Non ! Pas possible ! Qui ?**

**Ne le répète pas ! Il n'est pas au courant et il n'a pas croisé mon regard depuis que je me suis imprégné, je ne sais même pas si l'imprégnation mutuelle est possible, et comment ça se fait que je m'imprègne deux fois, c'est quoi ce délire ?! Je peux pas avoir une vie normale ! Ni avoir une vie de louve normale, non, je fais jamais les choses bien, je….**

**Arrête ! Je ne dirais rien, ….maintenant dis moi qui est ton imprégné.**

**Jared.**

**Jared ??**

**Jared. Et si il ne s'imprégnait pas de moi ? Et si il s'imprégnait de quelqu'un d'autre ? Je ne peux plus vivre sans lui. Je l'aimais déjà en tant qu'ami et pourquoi maintenant ?! J'aurais pu m'imprégné de lui dés le début ! **

**Il ne t'a pas vu dans les yeux ?**

**Non je me suis retransformé pour la bataille. Je l'ai vu dans le reflet de l'eau mais nos yeux ne se sont pas croisés. Il ne sait pas que je me suis imprégné de lui. Et si ça se trouve il ne sera jamais imprégné de moi.**

**Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir, c'est de le regarder dans les yeux, …attends c'est pour ça que tu sors plus ?**

**Ben, ouais, je veux pas savoir…**

**T'as peur c'est normal mais il faut que tu saches.**

**Tu me dis pas : « T'inquiète il va s'imprégner de toi, Julian va comprendre et tout le monde sera heureux ? »**

**Tu veux que je te mente ?**

**Non**

**Ben je te le dirais pas alors, parce que j'en ai aucune idée et que la seule façon de savoir c'est de tenter. **

**Je peux rester terrer encore un peu…**

**…Non ! Tu bouges tes fesses de ce lit et tu te prépares, on a pas le temps pour ça on a des problèmes plus urgents je crois bien !**

**Je sais bien, c'est pour ça que je veux pas foutre le bordel dans l'esprit de la meute ! **

**Non, il faut régler le problème tout de suite ! Mais avant racontes moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Qui nous a attaqués ?**

*****

*

*

Pourquoi on peut jamais avoir de vacance par ici ?! Non, mais franchement ! On s'absente deux minutes et tout part à vollo. Après les révélations de Leah, pour le moins troublante, je ne m'étais pas retransformé, car même si je pouvais cacher mes pensées, je doutais de pouvoir le faire avec une pareille révélation dans la tête ! Waho ! C'est une vie de fou !! De fous je vous dis ! Parce que ok on peut d'une façon raisonnable croire aux légendes quileutes. Là du moment qu'on y croit c'est logique. Mais après on découvre que les filles aussi, que ça peut se transmettre, qu'il y a l'imprégnation, qu'on peut se desimprégner et se réimprégner, non mais ça s'arrête où ?! Bientôt on va pouvoir voler, changer de couleur selon l'humeur etc. Vie de dingue !

Du coup, Leah m'avait fait un topo condensé. On était dans la merde. Non, je ne suis pas vulgaire, je ne dis pas d'insanité mais tout ce qui m'est venu au cerveau c'est « putain, on est dans la merde ! ». En boucle. Dans mon cerveau. Tout le temps. Après chaque truc, chaque phrase, chaque plan formulé, je me dis : « Putain, on est dans la merde ! »

Et en plus je leur en voulais ! Pourquoi ils avaient pas appelé ?! « De toute façon, vous ne seriez pas arrivé à temps, on voulait pas gâcher votre lune de miel, personne n'est mort arrête de stresser, ça n'aurait rien changé… »

Non, c'est bon je suis cool, super cool, les fils de la lune comme diraient Carlisle ont pointés leurs museaux. Heureusement qu'on est pas partis pendant la pleine lune ! En gros ils les ont menacés. Et pourquoi ils ont pas pu leur régler leur compte puisqu'ils n'étaient pas transformés ?! Parce que ce n'était que les émissaires, que de toutes façons y'en a une tonne d'autres, prêt à nous anéantir et qu'en gros ils voulaient juste nous le dire pour qu'on savoure bien l'attente ! Trop gentil ! Ah oui et ils sont à la solde des Volturis ! Les votu-quoi ? Les vampires les plus dangereux et assoiffés de pouvoir de la terre, qui ne lâche pas Carlisle et sa famille, et qui voudraient bien avoir des chiens chiens de garde comme nous. Comme si nous avions pu ne serait-ce qu'envisager l'idée d'y réfléchir. Non mais oh ! Je vais vous en foutre ! Oh et ils étaient entourés de vampires. Même technique que ceux qui ont attaqués avant. C'est sûr cette fois le message est clair : c'est rejoins nous ou crève ! Bref ils se sont battus avec les vampires mais ils étaient en sous nombre et sont bientôt repartis porter le message de « va te faire foutre » aux gros cul terreux qui se prennent pour des rois. Je sais je suis vulgaire mais je m'en fous, ça libère ! Il nous restait jusqu'à la pleine lune pour trouver un plan. Carlisle avait appelé des « amis » en renfort, dont certains non végétariens mais qui ne ferait rien à 300 km à la ronde. De notre côté, leur venu avait apporté trois débuts de mutation. Enfin c'était plus que probable et Jake et Sam s'en occupait. Les pauvres, ils allaient se transformer et directe devrait avoir à se battre. Quoique je pense qu'ils seront surtout affectés à la défense de la réserve en cas de fuite et pour rassurer les loups quand à la sécurité de leurs imprégnés. Bref, il fallait qu'on assure, sinon c'était mort ! Après comment ils savaient autant de choses sur nous c'était un mystère !!!

Le problème Leah était toujours là. Elle était sortie mais n'avait pas croisé Jared qui patrouillait, et puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas se transformer car sinon il aurait su la vérité, et bien elle l'attendait et avait décidé de parler avec Julian avant. Moi je dis bonne chance. J'étais resté dans les parages au cas où. Julian est mon ami et je veux être là pour lui, surtout que je l'ai aussi promis à Leah. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas dans le même état qu'elle après Sam.

Du coup j'étais là, j'attendais que Leah ai finit de parler avec lui. J'avais à peine vu Jacob. Mon Jacob, il me manque ! J'étais si bien avec lui, dans notre bulle ! On avait juste eu le temps d'aborder les stratégies pour la rencontre et d'échanger un baiser oppressé. Un baiser fort, qui transmettait toutes les émotions que l'on ressentait face à la situation. Pour moi l'amour, la peur et pour lui, le besoin de me protéger, l'amour et le désir pressé. **_Tu me manques aussi mon amour. Jake ? T'as pas frappé. Je sais désolé mais je voulais le faire quand j'ai capté tes pensées. Je t'aime. Je t'aime aussi. T'as raison c'est carrément mieux que le portable ! Et plus économique ! Oui, même si on est riche maintenant ! Oui, mais je voulais en profiter pour faire du bien autour de nous. Tu sais donner à des œuvres, donner à la Push pour qu'il fasse des trucs pour les jeunes… Tu es le plus admirable des hommes. Et toi la plus merveilleuse des femmes madame Black. J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça. J'adore t'appeler comme ça aussi. Oh, désolé faut que je file, Julian arrive. Et tu vas direct rejoindre un autre homme ! A tout à l'heure chéri, fait attention, je t'aime. Mo aussi mon amour._**

**Julian, ça va ?**

**Je ne sais pas.**

**Je comprends c'est dur, viens on va marcher.**

**Elle te l'a dit alors ?**

**Ne lui en veux pas pour ça, il lui fallait quelqu'un à qui parler. **

**Je ne lui en veux pas pour ça. Ni pour le reste. En fait je suis paumé. J'aime Leah mais ce n'est plus la femme de ma vie. Et ça me tue parce que toute ma vie tournait autour d'elle et maintenant je ne sais plus quoi faire. Le pire je crois c'est de se dire que cet amour n'était que virtuel, mystique ou je sais pas trop quoi.**

**Alors ça va entre vous ?**

**Oui, on va essayer de devenir amis. Je ne pense pas que ça pose de problèmes. Mais je peux pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux de Jared ! J'ai envie de lui péter sa gueule même si je sais que c'est mon poing que je péterais.**

**C'est normal, ça ne peut pas disparaître du jour au lendemain, comme ça ! Mais il n'y est pour rien.**

**Je sais, n'empêche… moi il faut encore que je cherche.**

**Oui. Mais une fois que tu auras trouvé tu ne seras plus au milieu de toute cette folie. Tu pourras vivre un amour sincère, et surtout être en sécurité. **

**Ca m'a jamais gêné. Je me demande juste pourquoi elle est pas encore amoureuse de moi, comme avant. Pourquoi un autre ?!**

**Rien est fait, il n'est même pas au courant.**

**En tout cas il a une sacrée chance.**

**Oui.**

**Bon, j'y vais, il faut que je dorme, que je me bourre la gueule aussi, et que j'essaye d'oublier. Bonne chance et faîtes gaffe à vous !**

**T'inquiète pas !**

**Bye Bella !**

**Bye Ju.**

Pauvre chéri !!!! Pfff !! Bon maintenant au tour de Leah. Je me dirigeais vers la porte quand un hurlement retentit.

Je me précipitais vers la forêt, me transformant au passage. Parmi le cafouillage de pensée je pu discerner : Lycan, Leah, Danger.

POV SAM

On avait tout prévu pour la rencontre mais on faisait quand même des rondes incessantes. Jake était le plus crevé, en tant qu'Alpha, il prenait la plus grosse part pour nous laisser le temps de nous reposer.

Avant j'en aurais fait autant que lui, parce que j'aime ma tribu, que je ferais tout pour les protéger mais surtout parce que j'étais le plus vieux, le premier et que je ressentais le besoin de les protéger. Tout ça n'avait pas changé, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus. Maintenant qu'il acceptait son rôle et que je savais qu'il se débrouillait à merveille je préférais passer du temps avec Emily. Elle était plus importante que tout, mon amour, et je voulais être le plus là pour elle et notre bébé. Elle allait d'ailleurs accoucher d'un moment à l'autre et elle n'était jamais seule. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle sente que je me désintéressais. Elle m'avait dit à quel point elle avait aimé me voir plus à la maison depuis que Jake était Alpha.

J'embrassais mes amours et partit prendre la relève. Je patrouillais. Jake avait du partir se reposer car je ne le repérais pas. Jared et Quil rentrèrent chez eux, pendant que Paul et Embry débutaient comme moi. Jared avait l'air triste, il se passait des chansons en boucle, quelles que soient les raisons de son malheur, il voulait nous les cacher. Mes pensées étaient occupés par Emily, notre enfant, la bataille, et aussi Leah, je ne savais pas c e qu'elle avait et elle avait déjà assez souffert comme ça, je m'inquiétais beaucoup. On patrouillait quand on sentit une odeur immonde, mais pas habituelle, la même que la dernière fois. Les Lycans (on les appelle comme ça parce qu'on a toujours dit loup-garou pour nous, comme ça c'est plus facile). Nous encerclâmes la source de l'odeur. Un lycan se tenait au milieu de la clairière, mains en signe de paix, de toute façon sans pleine lune il ne pouvait rien contre nous, sauf si il était encore avec des vampires. Paul et Embry aussi étaient sur place. Je sentais Jared et Quil et Seth se retransformer. Jake venait juste d'apparaître, en humain. Il prit la tête du groupe en nous intimant à rester transformé.

**Je suis là en paix.**

**Bien sûr, et vos attaques étaient pacifiques ?**

**Ce n'est pas nous qui vous avons attaqués mais les Vampires. Nous les détestons autant que vous, mais si on ne leur obéit pas, ils détruiront les derniers membres de ma race, ma famille. C'est pareil pour les autres.**

**Que veux tu de nous ?**

**La louve.**

Jake grogna si fort que c'en était douloureux aux oreilles.

**Pas la votre, l'autre, Leah. Si elle nous rejoint pour nous permettre d'enfanter…**

Nous ne le laissions pas finir, Jared était dans une rage noire, bizarre, et Seth aussi. Ils avaient tout les deux sautés sur le lycan, sans le blesser gravement néanmoins.

**Vous n'auriez pas du prendre le risque de venir sans vos gentil compagnons sangsues !!**

**Vous ne me ferrez rien, je suis humain, vous êtes trop moral pour m'attaquer quand je ne peux le faire !**

**Comment savez vous toutes ces choses, comment pouvez vous en être sûr ?**

**Ils ont lus dans un de vos amies sangsues !! Le télépathe, je crois qu'ils savent tout de vous, vous n'avez aucune chance de gagner si vous n'acceptez pas notre deal, la louve contre notre soutien ! Sinon nous la prendrons par la force lorsque vous serez tous morts !**

Merde ! Edward ! Ce chien nous avait vendu, pour se venger ?? Les pensées de Jake faisaient échos aux miennes. Ainsi que celles de la meute. Bella nous cachait ses pensées. Elle était restée à l'écart quand elle s'était transformée. Mais une chose est sûre elle fulminait. Le plus urgent maintenant était d'assurer la protection de Leah, on ne savait pas comment elle allait depuis qu'elle se terrait chez elle.

_Je m'en occupe._

_Ok Bella, mais fait attention._

_Il va payer._

_Fais pas de connerie._

_Arrêtez de me sous-estimer._

Et elle disparut.

*

*

*

Voili voilou, nouveau truc, maintenant UNE REVIEW = UN TEASER!!!! Et oui^^

Donc allez y dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé!!!!

Bisoux bisoux les loulous^^


	16. Chapter 14

Je sais, je sais , je sais, j'avais dit deux semaines et ça fait trois mois! Je n'ai aucune excuse vraiment valable mais je suis vraiment désolé. Seulement voilà j'avoue que j'ai décroché de Twilight (du moins pour le moment) et que je n'avais plus aucune inspiration. J'ai voulu attendr epour pas vous faire de fausses joies ou vous mettre une mauvaise fin mais je crois que c'est ce que je viens de faire. Donc je vous préviens, attention ceci est une fin rapide et je pense que vous serez déçu mais c'est soit ça soit l'abandonné. Donc voilà, encore toutes mes excuses pour ça, ne m'en veuillez pas trop! Merci en tout cas pour vos review et votre soutiens.

POV EDWARD

Pathétique. Je passais mes journées à regarder un roman feuilleton. Bon j'étais pas vraiment devant une niaiserie du genre feux de l'amour, mais il est presque sûre que la meute aurait pu postuler. Non, je n'espionne pas, je me distrais, ou encore je vérifie. Je vérifie que Bella est heureuse. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'aurait rendu le plus triste en fait : qu'elle soit malheureuse mais qu'elle ne veuille quand même pas de moi ? ou là maintenant quand je savais qu'elle était heureuse avec l'autre ? Malgré tout je ne le détestais pas. Bon ok si un peu. Mais mieux vaut lui qu'un autre. Mon don est très pratique mais des fois c'est une vraie malédiction. On ne peut pas se mentir à soi-même.

J'aurais aimé me dire qu'il ne voulait que se la faire et qu'elle n'était pas vraiment heureuse mais je savais que c'était faux grâce à mon don. Foutu machin. Bref ça faisait quelques jours que Bella s'était marié et qu'elle m'avait fait clairement comprendre qu'elle n'en avait plus rien à foutre de moi. Seulement en 100 ans je n'avais trouvé qu'elle, j'étais persuadé qu'il me faudrait au moins autant pour l'oublier et je ne savais pas si jamais un jour je rencontrerais quelqu'un d'autre, mais je n'y croyais pas. Il n'y avait eu qu'elle, il n'y aurait jamais qu'elle. Et pourtant je ne l'aurais jamais possédé. Carlisle aurait mieux fait de me laisser crever ce jour là de la grippe. On dit qu'il vaut mieux avoir aimé et perdu l'amour que de ne jamais avoir aimé. Ceux là n'ont jamais perdu leur grand amour parce qu'il est tombé amoureux d'un autre. Quoiqu'en réfléchissant il parlait peut-être de sexe. Il parait que ça vaut le coup. J'en sais rien, j'ai 110 ans et je suis vierge. Tiens je crois que je vais m'inscrire sur vie de merde. Mon suicide était prévu pour dans une semaine, car Alice même si elle ne me calcule plus, verrait que je ne peux pas venir à son anniversaire. Cette fois ci personne dont je ne puisse pas lire les pensées ne viendra me sauver. Ni personne d'ailleurs. Les Volturis saurait en plus à quoi s'en tenir dés le début.

Pour l'instant je me contentais d'écouter les pensées de la meute. J'étais dans un terrain neutre proche de la réserve où ils venaient souvent patrouiller, et une fois que je captais un esprit, je les captais tous. Super radio, programme du matin. A part les choses ennuyantes comme l'imprégnation et o je suis tellement amoureux et blablabla (foutu truc de loup, j'aurais bien aimé que ce soit si facile pour les vampires aussi, mais non !) on pouvait aussi y voir des choses plutôt drôle. Même si je n'appréciais pas les loups en particulier, je dois dire que les filles à loups étaient passionnantes. Céline par exemple était enceinte et faisait faire à Embry tout ce qu'elle voulait. Et le gros prédateur dangereux rangeait les crocs et faisait le petit chien à sa maman en courant chercher tout ce dont elle avait envie même si quand il revenait avec, sa dame avait déjà changé d'avis. Je voyais les crises de larmes et la grosse panique que ça provoquait chez Embry pour des causes futiles telle que : le chat vient de manger une araignée, pauvre petite araignée, ou encore il y a une araignée dans la baignoire, ou le nuage en forme de grenouille dans le ciel a disparu. Les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant car ils sont figés et je n'ai eu aucune expérience dans ce domaine quand j'étais humain, mais je crois que je comprenais le principe. La femme a des humeurs aussi changeantes qu'un enfant, il doit déteindre sur elle. Et si la femme souffre pendant plusieurs heures de calvaire comparable à une morsure au venin, le père lui souffre pendant neuf mois à plus faible dose ! La sœur de Jacob aussi était passionnante, Rachel, Paul s'était imprégné d'elle. Il était impulsif, colérique, blagueur avec un caractère de cochons, et si il n'avait pas été un loup j'aurais juré que c'était le fils de Rose (le mauvais caractère et le fait de se méfier de tout le monde) et d'Emmett (toujours en train de vouloir se battre, blagueur et au final un gros nounours qui ferait tout pour son aimé). En fait c'était ça, leur fils spirituel, et quand il pensait à Rachel, ça allait des moments écœurant d'amour dégoulinant, au scène tellement osés que je préférais faire un tour loin de ses pensées, aux fois où il se faisait maté comme un chaton (mes préférés).

Je ne manquerais à personne. J'ai fait mon temps, ce rallongement de ma vie n'aura servit à rien. J'irais me faire tuer avant qu'elle revienne de son voyage de noce, je ne pourrais pas supporter de la revoir après.

POV BELLA

Je filais chez Leah. J'espérais y être à temps. Faites qu'ils n'aient rien tentés ! J'étais quand même un peu vexée ! C'est vrai je suis pas assez bien comme louve pour eux ? Il faut qu'il prenne Leah ? J'aurais préféré qu'ils veuillent s'en prendre à moi, ça aurait été plus facile ! Et l'autre con qui nous avait vendu ! Mais comment a-t-il pu changer à ce point ? Ou alors c'était moi qui était complètement aveugle ? Point positif c'est que vu la façon de réagir de Jared, je suis prête à parier que la double imprégnation va avoir lieu. Enfin j'espère, sinon les esprits guerrier ont vraiment tout mal foutu !

Je stoppais ma course. Jared s'était placé devant moi. Quand on parle du loup…il montre la queue… hmmm éviter d'avoir ce genre de pensées quand ce n'est pas Jacob qui est concerné

**_Laisse moi y aller, je sais qu'elle va bien, je le sens, tu l'aurais sentit aussi, rappelles toi d'Embry. Je vais veiller sur elle. Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de la sangsue. _**

**_Bien, mais quoi qu'il se passe, ne la laisse pas seule…_**

**_Aucune chance_**

Je repartais dans l'autre sens vers la maison des cullens. Il avait intérêt à être là.

POV EDWARD

Mes doigts quittèrent les touches de mon piano. Je savais qu'elle arrivait. Je n'entendais pas ses pensées mais je reconnaissais le bruit de son cœur entre tous. Bon…ok le fait que je capte les pensées d'Embry et de Quil y était aussi pour quelque chose. Je ne faisais plus très grand cas de ma vie. En fait j'aurais du y penser plus tôt, un des quileutes aurait sans doute accepté de me tuer, au lieu que je sois obligé d'aller en Italie. Pourtant je n'avais prévu que de mourir. Personne n'essaierait de me sauver cette fois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Aro avait refusé ma requête et menacé de s'en prendre à ma famille si je retentais le coup du scandale pour arriver à mes fins. Peut-être croyait-il qu'en étant désormais désespéré, j'allais enfin rejoindre leur rangs ? C'est l'explication la plus plausible que j'avais trouvé…Enfin jusqu'à maintenant. Maintenant que j'entendais les pensées des chiens, je savais qu'il ne l'avait que dans le but de trouver un bouc émissaire pour les occuper, tout ce qui l'intéressait était mes connaissances approfondis sur la meute. Bella était extrêmement furieuse. Humm, Embry avait la trouille d'elle, quelle ironie, la fragile petite humaine maladroite devient une louve redoutable, prête à se faire un vampire à 4h, mais pas de la façon dont j'aurais aimé bien sûr…

Ils ne prirent pas la peine de frapper. Il n'y avait personne à part moi à la maison. Bella entra en furie et pourtant elle semblait se maitriser. Comme si toute sa haine était dirigée contre moi mais qu'elle ne m'aimait plus assez pour s'emporter. Dieu qu'elle était sexy dans ce short. Elle prononça tous ses mots d'une voix dure et froide sous laquelle on pouvait voir la louve.

**Edward. Tu as une minute pour te défendre et nous dire pourquoi tu es allé dénoncer ta famille.**

**Sinon quoi ?**

**Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ? Que tu m'en veuille à moi ou à la meute passe encore mais tu te rends compte que tu as trahit ta famille ?**

**Tu ne veux pas faire partie de ma famille.**

**Je parlais de ta famille Edward ! Carlisle et les autres, ils ne comptent donc pas ?**

**Je ne les ai pas dénoncés.**

**Mais nous oui.**

**Non plus. Aro peut lire dans les pensées de la personne qu'il touche, toutes ses pensées, même les plus anciennes. C'est comme ça qu'il a eu toute ces informations, je n'y pouvais rien. Je connaissais beaucoup de choses grâce à mon don et apparemment il a trouvé l'occasion de s'en servir. Je… Je ne voulais pas ça.**

**Comment, comment a-t-il pu lire en toi ? **

**Je suis allez à Volterra.**

**Donc tu y es allé de ton plein gré, pourquoi ?**

**Pour la même chose que l'autre fois, mais cette fois ci personne ne serait arrivé.**

**Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? hein ? Tout ça ce n'est que du pipo ! Si tu avais voulu mourir pourquoi ne pas te révéler comme tu avais l'intention de le faire la dernière fois ? Pourquoi être revenu comme si rien ne s'était passé ?**

**Ils ont menacés ma famille. Ils ont dit que si j'essayais ils ne me tueraient pas mais tueraient un membre de ma famille. Je vois néanmoins que le fait que je meurs ne te touche plus.**

**Je ne souhaite pas ta mort mais ce n'est plus une de mes préoccupations. Tu ne peux pas me faire de chantage en me disant que si je ne reviens pas avec toi tu te tueras car premièrement ce n'est pas digne de toi et deuxièmement ça ne marcherait pas.**

**Bien.**

**Arrête de la jouer mélo et aide nous à dépatouiller la merde que tu as foutu. **

**Tu me crois ?**

**En théorie. Si tu l'avais fait exprès j'ose croire que tu aurais été assez intelligent pour te couvrir.**

Elle me croyait. Mais pas parce que je lui disais, parce qu'elle le sentait, enfin je suppose, je me rends compte que je ne la connais plus. Mais je l'aime toujours. Elle me traite comme un chien, en épouse un, deviens comme eux et je l'aime toujours, et malgré que son sang ai changé d'odeur, elle reste ma tua cante. En tout cas elle était partie. Ah ben non elle revient.

**Je sais que tu as l'éternité mais ça serait quand même bien que tu nous accompagne MAINTENANT histoire qu'on essaye de sauver notre peau !**

**Où veux tu que j'aille ? Que veux tu que je fasse Bella ?**

**J'en sais rien n'importe quoi ! Pour commencer, essaye de retrouver les lycans, en lisant dans leurs pensées tu pourras en apprendre plus. Sur les vampires aussi.**

**Comme tu voudras.**

**Pfff. **

POV LEAH

**Julian, non, s'il te plait, reviens, non … je t'aime**

**Non**

**Si, pas de la même façon, mais je t'aime quand même, s'il te plaît reste avec moi…**

**Au revoir Leah, je t'aime, sois heureuse…**

**NON ! Julian ! Non, pitié…**

**Ah ! **Leah se réveilla en sueur, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, elle ne venait pas de voir Julian mourir par sa faute sous ses yeux, tout allait bien, elle s'était juste endormie de faiblesse (beurk ! quelle horreur) …En fait non, tout n'allait pas bien ! Elle s'était mis dans cet état là pour Jared alors que la meute était en danger, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle avait cru avant Julian que l'imprégnation rendait tarte, mais là elle en avait la preuve ! Elle se leva vite, se rattrapa après avoir chanceler, se releva plus lentement et descendit vite les escaliers pour manger à sa faim, c'est-à-dire la totalité du frigo. Elle prit une bonne douche et s'habilla. Bon elle avait quand même la trouille de se transformer. D'affronter Jared. Julian avait bien pris la chose mais et si Jared ne voulait pas d'elle ? Elle aurait tout gâché ! Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et respira profondément.

**Ah ! **Elle avait sursauté quand des mains larges s'étaient posé sur ses épaules. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir mais elle sentait à présent son odeur, sa si bonne odeur. Elle ne voulait pas se retourner.

**Leah ça va ?**

**Oui.**

**Alors pourquoi tu ne te retournes pas ? **Il voulait juste s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, si ça se trouve c'était Jacob qui le lui avait ordonné ! Alors pourquoi ses mains étaient toujours posées sur elle. Pourquoi une douce chaleur l'envahissait ?

Elle soupira et se retourna vivement (c'est comme un pansement, plus c'est rapide, mieux c'est !), puis releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

POV BELLA

Edward avait sondé les intentions des vampires et des fils de la lune qui tournaient autour de leur territoire, surement pour repérer les failles. Pour finir il leur avait fait un topo avec Carlisle de ce qu'il pensait être la situation maintenant qu'ils avaient assez d'informations.

Aro voulait déjà tuer la meute avant la venue d'Edward, car elle représentait une menace à son pouvoir, c'est pour ça qu'il avait envoyé des vampires avec instruction de mordre directement. Mais quand Edward est venue et qu'il a tout su de la meute il a changé d'avis et a voulu faire des expériences. Avec Leah donc, car il a vu qu'elle était la seule femelle génétique et il est clair que la femelle de l'alpha était dangereuse car immunisé contre leur pouvoir, et surtout son mari n'aurait pas voulu la laisser partir alors que Leah est avec un humain. Donc il a eu l'idée de faire une alliance avec des fils de la lune avec qui il avait un problème en Italie pour leur laisser la liberté en échange de la femelle. Bien sûr c'était faux et il allait se servir de quelques spécimens parmi eux pour leurs expériences et tuer le reste, et les fils de la lune n'était pas dupe non plus, mais avait dans l'idée de conclure un marché pour qu'ils leur donnent Leah afin de faire des enfant loup-lycan, plus fort pour se protéger, en échange : ils tuent ensemble les vampires et peuvent fuir.

Carlisle avait appelé des « amis » en renfort, dont certains non végétariens mais qui ne ferait rien à 300 km à la ronde. Du côté de la meute, leur venu avait apporté trois débuts de mutation.

Bref, ils avaient assez de monde pour repousser l'attaque et envoyer un mot doux à Aro en lui disant qu'ils n'appréciaient pas ça et qu'ils ne tenteraient rien contre lui mais qu'il ne le rejoindraient jamais et qu'il avait tout à gagner en les laissant vivre tranquillement dans leur petit coin car plus il envoyait de vampire plus il y avait de loups, et donc moins ils étaient forts !

L'attaque n'eut même pas lieu car à part quelques batailles ressemblant plus à une guerilla, où ils les avaient écrasés, il n'y avait pas eu de bataille rangée ! Bref quelques blessés, mais qu'une seule perte de leur côté, et beaucoup de l'autre.

Les ennemis se retirèrent donc et ils purent éviter le massacre. Jacob avait mené finement les choses et même si ils râlaient un peu avec d'autres comme Paul qu'ils auraient pu en tuer d'autres, ils étaient quand même heureux de passer à côté d'une bataille où ils pourraient perdre les leurs.

La seule victime avait été Edward. Un vampire avait essayé de mordre Bella et il avait essayé de repousser trois vampires du même coup mais il fut tué. Bella s'en voulait car elle ne craignait même pas les morsures. Mais au final elle se disait que c'était mieux comme ça. Il ne souffrirait plus, il était mort comme elle pense qu'il aurait aimé et elle était heureuse, c'est ce qu'il voulait après tout.

Toute cette histoire mise derrière eux ils furent content d'accueillir l'enfant de Sam et Emily, dont Jake et Bella étaient les parrain et marraine.

L'enfant de Céline vient peu après et on ne les avait jamais vu aussi épanouis.

Jared et Leah était maintenant ensemble.

Les Cullens se remettaient de la mort d'Edward et restait en contact avec Bella, bien qu'ils aient déménagés à Denali.

Et pour finir les nouveaux de la meute s'adaptaient très bien à cette vie et la vivait beaucoup mieux que leur prédécesseur à qui il avait fallu du temps, car on ne pouvait pas être malheureux dans la tribu Quileute.

FIN

Je sais c'est mieilleux et blablabla, sorry encore une fois. Merci de quand même l'avoir lu. Bye


End file.
